Of Stranger Magic
by Dark Lunar Love 1914
Summary: "Talking portraits, creepy little house elves, and now sticks that substitute for a cute little light display. Tell me was this 'Confringo' supposed to hurt?" Sakura couldn't help it, at the shocked looks on their faces from Shikamaru's words, she laughed in the tense silence that was left. Shikamaru x Sakura Draco x Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Dark Wolf Love

Edited: 06/05/12

AN: For your reading pleasure previous unnecessary author's notes and comment replies have been removed. Enjoy.

Harry Potter x Naruto Crossover Story

Summary: "You two will be taking this mission it'll probably be one of the most important missions of both of your lives." stated Tsunade tiredly, "Is there a particular reasoning for that Hokage-sama?" asked Shikamaru standing just a tad more straighter in his slouched posture. "Dumbledore-sensei is an old friend." stated simply by Tsunade "But Shishou-" "I said he was a friend, not that he was mine."

Summary Excerpt: "Hell no." Sakura replied sharply glaring at the nearest wall as she wouldn't dare to do so to Tsunade's actual face. "Well isn't it just wonderful then that hell has no say in which missions you take? I do." Tsunade's harsh voice rang out. 'Lady Tsunade and Sakura-chan's relationship was very rocky lately. But this was just ridiculous.' "How troublesome."

Major Pairings: Sakura Haruno x Shikamaru Nara; Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger.

Minor Pairings: Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga Naruto Uzumaki x Ino Yamanaka. Ron Weasley x Luna Lovegood.

Warnings: Slight Order bashing. Some Weasley bashing just a little of the Molly-Ginny sort, not enough for fans to hate though. They will eventually redeem themselves though. Violence, lotsa lotsa violence. Cursing, profanity and other synonyms of the sort, maybe just as much as the violence. If you also dislike humor because I am oh so good about the comedic relief of my stories find something else to read. There might also be some lemons if you guys convince me to write of such blasphemy. XD

…

"What did you tell me?" demanded the Hokage as Naruto glared at the busty, age-disguised woman. She was clearly un-frightened, moving to where the ANBU clad warrior was almost in her face yet still separated by some invisible force.

"Give us a more challenging mission." demanded Naruto as his teammate merely looked on with an amused expression under her white lioness mask.

"Naruto-kun perhaps you should back off before you do something you'll regret." asked of Ino as her boyfriend of two weeks cocked his head towards her smugly moving his own mask, resembling a fox to hide half of his face.

"Hell no. We deserve a more challenging mission. All these guarding of Daimyos and princesses and actors with the rarely thrown in infiltration gather intel and no killing missions are beginning to get too boring." he replied at the end of his little speech moving to where he once more face Tsunade, before she could speak however there was a flash and two more ANBU entered the room much like the previous two already there, a man and a woman.

The traditional ANBU guards were dressed in the normal attire required of them and the only real difference telling them apart were their genders and of course their just as obvious masks.

"You summoned us Tsunade-sama." stated the ANBU wearing the owl mask.

"Yes. Shikamaru, Sakura you can take your masks off and make yourselves comfortable. I was going to send Naruto and Ino on this mission but since he's tired of being an escort and body guard I'm thinking a retrieval mission would be more closer to his standards."

"Yes! Finally, dattebayo!" screamed Naruto happily as Tsunade joined in revealing a more malicious yet happy smirk of her own.

"Yes, you Naruto and thanks to that mouth of yours, Ino as well, are to complete this very important high-risk task." stated Tsunade looking like she got the strongest bottle of sake straight from Kaminari no Kuni.

"What! Are you sure that's a good idea Tsunade-sama?" asked Ino worried for her boyfriend's sake considering he was just looking on twice as smug as he previously was.

"Absolutely you see you two won't be leaving the village." started Tsunade as Sakura and Shikamaru also began to smirk knowing where this was going. Sakura at least was trying to hide hers though for her best friends as she absentmindedly tapped her fingers on her mask most representing of a jaguar as she waited for the scene to no doubt play out.

"What the hell do you mean 'won't be leaving the village'?" demanded Naruto getting more agitated and confused by the second.

"I mean you will be retrieving Tora. You remember him don't you? The Daimyo's wife's cat." started Tsunade. "I daresay he's missed you and since you're too good for this mission I've decided to give it to Shikamaru and Sakura instead."

"B-but obaa-san!" whined Naruto as he realized what kind of a mess he got into, "That's not fair."

"But Naruto," mimicked Tsunade in a reprimanding tone, "I don't care. You'd better hurry up and catch that cat too if anything but for your own safety, Ino-chan doesn't look too thrilled right now. Besides the sooner you catch him the sooner I get to decide if you're ready for a better mission or not." smiled Tsunade like she didn't just open the gates of Hell in front of Naruto before pushing him right in. "Good luck now. You kids have fun. Oh and don't forget this might be a D-rank mission but I put two ANBU on it for a reason. We don't want you to forget your masks now do we?" asked Tsunade-sama sweetly yet before Naruto could open his mouth Ino jumped him from behind and clamped her hand over his mouth.

"We understand Hokage-sama. And Naruto-kun will have that cat caught faster than anyone has caught it before." Ino promised

"Well in that case he has 5 ½ hours left to catch the thing. Like I said good luck." Tsunade said happily dismissing the two who merely nodded and shunshin away, not before everyone in the room heard Ino's shocked yell.

"You so did not just lick my hand!"

"Tsunade-sama." started Sakura as she got her old mentor's attention. "What mission are we receiving instead of Naruto and Ino?"

"Yes. You two will be taking this mission. It'll probably be one of the most important missions of both of your lives." stated Tsunade tiredly.

"Is there a particular reasoning for that Hokage-sama?" asked Shikamaru standing just a tad more straighter in his slouched posture.

"Dumbledore-sensei is an old friend." stated simply by Tsunade "But Shishou-" "I said he was a friend, not that he was mine, Sakura. He seems a bit off. And I don't say that lightly you are to do as he says and guard his students and this Order he has in their time of war. But if you feel you can do something better your way instead of his do it. I can't say I trust him but... Anyway you two will be briefed more of this mission tomorrow at noon where you will meet one of his lackies at the East Gate. They'll be there to bring you to their headquarters and explain fully once you arrive in their world. This will be considered an A-ranked mission. Try not to fuck it up."

"Why so high just to protect a school full of weaklings?" asked Shikamaru knowing this mission was majorly off from the usual.

"All will be explained later when you meet him tomorrow. And don't be late this is acting as both a protection mission and a union between our two worlds. I would absolutely hate it if you two were to be late." said Tsunade and when the two no longer had any questions left in two swirls of wind and leafs.

…

"This is so troublesome." stated Shikamaru as he and Sakura made their way into the bar moving towards where they felt Sasuke, Hinata and Neji's chakra.

"It's been five years since the academy. Don't you think you should've expanded your vocabulary just a little?" Sakura asked as she sat down besides the only other female in the room and motioned for some sake with two more cups.

"It's been five years since the academy, Sakura-chan." Shikamaru mocked back in a friendly tone taking the cup after it was filled and moving over to Neji and Sasuke's side of the booth, "Don't you think you should have accepted my vocabulary as it is by now?"

"Where's the dobe?" asked Sasuke before the two could escalate into one of their normal arguments, which translated to everyone else's ears as flirting.

"Pissed Tsunade-sama off." supplied Sakura with a smile as Shikamaru finished for her.

"Put both him and Ino-chan on Tora duty." he said with a laugh as he motioned for a refill and took in his companion's winces, "Now, now," he chided gently, "it could have been even worst for him if Ino hadn't have covered his mouth with her hand."

"How could anything be worst than Tora?" asked Hinata as she declined another drink from Sasuke

"The graduates." offered Neji with a smile

"Tch. Lee can have 'em all." stated Sasuke drinking Hinata's refused cup.

"Better be lucky he isn't here to hear that." chided Sakura, "If anyone has the energy to deal with that many brats it's him."

"Don't be harsh guys." stated TenTen as she motioned Sakura and Hinata over to make room for herself in the booth, "At least I convinced him to stop wearing those awful green jumpsuits."

"Too bad you couldn't do the same for Gai-sensei though." said Neji thoughtfully

"The ways I persuaded my husband to stop wearing that awful article of clothing is not something I would even think to dream to attempt to try with Gai-sensei. It's just wrong on so many levels." she said revealing a disgusted shiver to prove her point.

"Yo barkeep!" yelled out Sakura, "Another round. We're going to need it." she yelled as the others agreed around her.

…

"Ugh. My head." moaned Sakura as she slowly lifted her throbbing head and felt around her nightstand to locate her lamp she kept there. Once finally finding what she hoped was the lamp she switched it on and was blinded immediately through her closed eyes. Releasing another moan she slowly brought her hands to her head and let her healing chakra do what it always did best, heal. She did the only thing to do until the process was over she thought as much as she could about the previous night to make sure didn't pull an Ino. It seemed to work out in Ino's favor though since her and Naruto are now a couple but knowing her own luck she would probably end up sleeping with Kakashi-sensei and that was just not happening. Once she was sure she could look up without wanting to decapitate her own self she ventured looking up and found herself thankfully in her own room and even more so when she didn't hear anything going on in the shower or someone rummaging through her apartment.

She moved her head to look at the ticking clock above her door to take in it was 5:00 in the morning. _'Great I slept for all of three hours last night.'_ She stood at that depressing thought and made her way to her shower fully intent on packing her things and then making her way to her lazy partner afterwards.

_'Lord knows that boy would sleep the day away if I don't.'_

…

_2 hours later_

"I hate to barge in on you like this Nara-san." spoke Sakura as she followed her partner's mother as she lead her to his bedroom.

"No problem at all Sakura-chan, the lazy ass should have been up by now if you ask me." she said as Sakura giggled at the woman's words.

"Troublesome." the spoken of teen whispered to himself as he fought off the urge to just roll over and fall back asleep. With his mother at the door and this close to making her lazy son do something productive it was a very lose lose situation he found himself in.

"He's right through here. If you don't mind me asking what are you two going to be doing today?" asked Yoshino as she opened her son's door and allowed Sakura passage first.

"Not at all. You shouldn't worry. I plan on making him train with me today after we pack for a mission we'll depart on at noon."

"Mission?" asked Yoshino a look of hurt flashing her eyes as she realized it was something her son failed to mention to her.

"Yes a simple escort/bodyguard thing. Nothing to be worried about but you know we never know how long those things are going to last." said Sakura going over to wake Shikamaru hoping the distraction would be enough to let Yoshino gather her thoughts.

"I see. Well then I don't want to keep you two waiting. I'll just go make sure the young ones are tending to the deer." she said taking control of her emotions, "You two be careful." she added as she left the room, and smiled seeing her son look at her and nod his head in thanks.

"We will Yoshino-sama. I promise Shikamaru-kun is in very good hands." she said as she saw the smile return to her face.

"She's right, I'll be fine mom." he sighed motioning for the older woman to leave.

Once she did Sakura broke their silence almost immediately, "She still worries about you." she stated fondly, "That's really nice."

"Yeah. A bit annoying sometimes. But nice is a word to describe it." he reluctantly agreed, "So do we really have to train?" he asked hopefully.

"Considering that I only got three hours of sleep last night I suppose not. Speaking of … Thanks. You know. For bringing me back to my apartment and whatever." she said awkwardly.

"Tch. Like we want another repeat of Ino and Naruto." he said jokingly staring at her a bit too long for friends.

"Come on." Sakura said standing, "If we're not training we need to get you packed so you can buy me some dango."

"Why is it I always end up paying for you?" asked Shikamaru but by the looks of it it seems like he doesn't really care one way or another.

"Because you love me." was Sakura's immediate answer as she turned from digging in his closet to tell him just that and look at him leaning over with a very pathetic puppy dog pout. It was so innocently hot that he couldn't help but look the other way as a light blush dusted his cheeks but he made sure she heard his quite loudly stated, "Troublesome."

"See I knew you'd see it my way!" she said happily twirling back around to grab his needed weapons and other clothes he would potentially need for their 'vacation'.

…

"You two are early." stated a clearly surprised voice though it still held slight malice in those words he spoke, "That is assuming you two are the ones Tsunade hired for me."

Sakura and Shikamaru merely looked at each other under their masks and nodded.

"That's correct." started Sakura, "I am Jagaa-san and this is my teammate, Fukurou-san. We are the ninja Tsunade hired for you. You are one of Dumbledore-san's men?" she asked

The man merely nodded before replying in return, "Severus Snape. We should be going. If you would grab onto this shoe like so." ad he demonstrated by grabbing onto the ratty shoe and motioned for the other two to do so as well, the two ninja merely looked at each other strangely before once again Snape opened his mouth.

"Four … three … two …" and with that pause Sakura felt as though she became some tight rubber band and was being stretched to its limits and about to pop. But no sooner than that thought enter her mind did the feeling go away and air swirled around herself and her teammate. Looking down she found Severus already on the ground having safely landed already and just awaiting herself and Shikamaru. A sick look of anticipation was upon his face like expecting they would fall on their asses or something.

_**'Cha! Like hell that's gonna happen he does realize we're ninja right?'** _asked Inner Sakura as she herself didn't even bother to respond.

She looked over at Shikamaru and realized he came to the same conclusion. They both nodded and shunshined in the air and quickly and quietly reappeared behind the greasy haired man.

"Severus-san. Shouldn't we be going?" questioned Sakura and at the look of shock written on his face she was never as glad to have to be wearing her mask as she didn't think he would take too kindly to her smirking. He turned towards the two ninja he merely nodded his head and began leading the two masked figures down the worn down alley. Stopping a few minutes later when he was sure no one was following, Sakura and Shikamaru following his lead and doing the same.

"Can you two speak English?" he asked and waited patiently for a reply remembering the charm Dumbledore spoke of in case the need of destroying language barriers arose. What he wasn't expecting was the non-accented voice of Fukurou-san to speak.

"In the academy we were taught to learn every major language used in our potential client's continents. This one was included."

"Very well. And does reading this language count as learning it as well?" sneered Snape

"Of course, Severus-san." stated Sakura this time. "We are completely and fully adept at the English language."

"Good." he stated snidely, "Then take this and memorize it. The both of you." he said as he handed the parchment to Fukurou-san, he was surprised when after a mere glance he handed the paper to Jagaa-san who after the same treatment handed it back to him. It must have shown to the two ninja as the before mentioned rolled his shoulders in silent laughter.

"Alright you must stand in front of me now and merely think of the address you've just read." Snape commanded almost waiting for one of them to once more ask for the parchment to see the address once more. He hid his surprise much better this time though as ten seconds later Number 12 Grimmauld Place appeared before him right in between Numbers 11 and 13.

"Quickly then." Snape said moving in between the two as they once more followed quickly behind him as he led the two into the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

…

The major times when this story will take place is:

Naruto:

Konoha 11: 17-18 years old

Harry Potter:

Golden Trio: 15-16 years old (Order of the Phoenix)

AN: For your reading pleasure previous unnecessary author's notes and comment replies have been removed. I hope you've enjoyed reading the edited version of Of Stranger Magic Chapter 1.

Edited: 06/05/12

Dark Wolf Love


	2. Chapter 2

DarkWolf Love

Edited: 06/05/12

AN: For your reading comfort all previous, unnecessary author's notes and comment replies have been removed. Enjoy.

Summary: "I'm trusting you to do this for me Severus. It is of the upmost importance that you get those two to the headquarters as soon as possible." "Of course headmaster, but are you sure about these ninjas?"

Summary Excerpt: "You two are early. I'm assuming you two are the ones Tsunade hired for me." I stated with a raised brow, _'I suppose the man looks decent enough but seriously a pink haired better hope they're competent enough for this. Not like Potter's luck would be any good without them.'_

Pairings: Harry Potter x Hermione Granger; Shikamaru Nara x Sakura Haruno.

Minor Pairings: Ron Weasley x Luna Lovegood; Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga; Naruto Uzumaki x Ino Yamanaka.

…

"Ah, Severus." stated Dumbledore as he watched his potions master enter the old office. "I'm so glad you could make it." he said eyes sparkling just a tad bit more than usual.

"With all due respect Headmaster, you didn't exactly leave me with much choice." stated Severus sitting down into one of the luxurious chairs as Dumbledore motioned for him to do so.

"Yes well. Isn't that besides the point?" spoke Dumbledore, "I'm trusting you to do this for me Severus. It is of the upmost importance that you get those two to the headquarters as soon as possible."

"Of course headmaster." Severus replied neutrally "But what exactly am I being sent to retrieve?"

"Not whats Severus... Who's. You are to retrieve two ninja. A dear old friend's student is now the leader of his old village. After much persuasion on my part, she has agreed to let two of her more powerful warriors for the mission I paid for, for as long as I deem fit." he finished happily.

"Are you sure about these ninja, Headmaster?" started a now very skeptical Severus.

"I'm completely sure. About as sure as I am about you being the one to retrieve them." and at Severus's questioning look continued, "You do know Japanese don't you Severus?" asked Dumbledore already knowing the answer already.

"I've gotten you permission from the Ministry for a Portkey to transport you and our guests to make the trip here. Oh and Professor McGonnagal doesn't need to know until our guests have arrived, eh Severus?" he asked even though they both know that it wasn't a question.

"Very well Headmaster."

_'Just don't expect me not to rat you out when she finds out you've hired ninja.'_ Severus thought loudly allowing his shields to lower themselves for his boss to hear.

"Just complete this mission for the order Severus and I shall see you by the next full moon." said Dumbledore chuckling at his old student's antics.

…

"Halt." said a voice that he couldn't place with a face at least he couldn't until two blurs appeared in front of them.

"State your name and business here. Now." said Genma as he motioned for Aoba to back off as he took in the other jōnin's stance.

"Severus Snape. A letter was sent to your Hokage a few days ago about my arrival concerning a mission."

After a quick glance to Genma, Aoba responded fairly fast, "Very well. Head straight down the road until you reach the Tower."

"And how exactly will I know when I've reached it?" questioned the irritable potions teacher as the first ninja who spoke did so once again.

"Well despite the fact that it's in the center of our village. It also happens to be a tower." he said slowly as if that would help the man understand better.

_'Ingrates.'_ thought Severus as he rudely made his way towards the road in the direction they've spoken of.

…

"Right this way, Severus-san. I do feel the need to worn you however Tsunade-sama has a bit of a headache right now and I apologize fully in advance for whatever she will say to disrespect you." said a woman who introduced herself as Shizune.

"I'm perfectly sure I can handle myself, Shizune-san." sneered Severus dragging out her name in a very disgusted manner. He hardly failed to notice the tick mark above her head nor the forced smile she gave him. It was almost as if he could hear her inner mind telling herself not to tell off a paying customer. That in itself was enough to put a mental smile on Severus's face, he almost let a little smirk grace his lips but at the last second stopped himself. He was in a different land, and that didn't mean he had to act so drastically out of character.

"Very well then." Shizune ground out between clenched teeth as she slid the door open to reveal a sleeping Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama." started Shizune the tick mark growing, "Tsunade-sama, wake up. the client is here."

"Tell the client to go away then. To the Eastern Gate, I told the gakis to meet him there." said Tsunade nodding back to sleep.

"So sorry about the confusion Severus-san. Tsunade-sama must've simply forgotten to inform the guards. Everything has been just a little more hectic than usual." started Shizune though a more genuine smile was on her face and she was clearly loving the fact that he had to go all the way back from where he started.

"The Gate you entered the village from is where your guards will be. If you hurry you might just beat them there." she finished far too cheerfully.

_'As soon as these ninjas leave the better.'_ thought Severus taking note of how thrilled this Shizune was of his predicament. _'Too cocky for their own good. The lot of them.'_

With his trademark scowl on his face the man once more made his way back up the street to the very place he started at.

…

_'Bloody ninjas. Think it would kill them to be just a little early. These guys are starting to creep me out.'_ thought Severus as he took note of the two smiling guards. The way they were looking at him made him think they knew some big bad secret that he was the only one not privy to.

"Is there something I can help you two with?" asked Severus in a voice much like the one Shizune was using with him earlier.

"Nope." said Genma simply, smile still in place.

"Nothing at all. Trust us." completed Aoba, smile identical to his friend.

"I doubt that." replied Severus officially ending their conversation.

"Get the hell back here!" a shout was heard somewhere towards the market place more specifically near the ramen stand Severus recognized from his earlier path. No sooner did he realize this did a loud boom and an even louder screech and then two blurs the first noticeably smaller and less orange than the last.

"Get your ass back here fluff butt!" yelled the now recognizable second figure. It was a ninja. And just as soon as he yelled out those words he disappeared once again only to be replaced by a black and blonde blur.

"Sorry about that guys. The cat ate Naruto's ramen. Guess it's payback from him catching Tora a whole two hours sooner than Konohamaru. I don't think he appreciated it too much." said a masked blonde woman

"Don't worry about it." said Genma smirking at Ino

"Yeah just make sure your boyfriend doesn't hurt himself." agreed Aoba

"Awe, you guys are sweet when you lie. You know he's going to get hurt whether I'm there or not though."

"Yeah but it was the thought that counts." said Genma as Ino just laughed and took off after Naruto and Tora once more.

"Well we'd love to stay and chat..." started Aoba

"...but you're bodyguards are on there way." finished Genma as the two smiling Jounin soon disappeared in an array of wind and leafs.

_'Thank Merlin they're gone. Almost as bad as those Weasley boys.'_ thought Severus as two people in black robes wearing strange masks walked towards him, _'They don't actually expect me to think these are the best ninja available. How pathetic.'_

"You two are early." spoke Severus in a clearly unimpressed voice, "That is assuming you two are the ones Tsunade hired for me." Needless to say he was less than pleased when all he got in return from his harshly strung words were two very empathic nods from both of the ninjas. What was even more annoying however was the fact the two nodded at the same time. More than nodding though he noticed even when they were walking towards him clearly not paying attention to their surroundings, _'very unimpressionable'_ they did almost everything in synch; from the motion of their legs to the way their arms moved while they quietly coerced.

_'Not only very unimpressive.'_ thought Severus, _'But highly annoying as well.'_

"That's correct." answered the pink haired one, _'Honestly pink hair. Seriously pink hair! How competent can you be at killing when you have pink bloody hair?'_, "I am Jagaa-san and this is my teammate, Fukurou-san. We are the ninja Tsunade hired for you. You are one of Dumbledore-san's men?"

He nodded, what the hell else is there to do when a pink haired ninja asks you a question, _'The man looks decent enough I suppose but again pink! They better hope they are competent enough for this job. Not like Potter's luck can be any worst without them though.'_

"Snape Severus." I stated simply I didn't even tell Dumbledore anything that he didn't need to know not like these ninja need anything better from me besides the basics. "We should be going. If you would grab onto this shoe like so." I stated once more as if talking to one of the student's before actually grabbing onto the item and motioned for them to do so as well. A look of superiority momentarily crossed his eyes as he noticed the two look at each other behind there masks. He's dealt with enough muggleborns and half-breeds to know when they think he's crazy but it will be him to partake in the joy of their humiliation when they fall on their asses after the Portkey has been activated.

Just as this last though crossed his mind Severus noticed the two took hold of the mangy old shoe, and he knew what would help this small victory grow just a little. He made great notice to himself as he checked his watch he received when he was 17 and began to count down, "Four … three … two …" and with that word the sensation of being thinned out from something sucking so hard on your belly button you'd actually have to thin your body to take on the pressure occurred, followed by the air flying around them.

Severus forced his on body towards the ground faster before he began "walking on air" and safely landing on the ground. When he looked up he noticed that while slower than himself the two ninja were very much fastly approaching the ground. The moment where he knew they would fall down either face first or arse first, he personally hoped that one would take each of the landing arts he thought of yet as that thought passed through his mind they once again nodded only to do like their little friend's from earlier disappear in a swirl of wind and leafs. This time he couldn't tell where they ended up. He was still searching the sky when a feminine voice could be heard from behind him.

"Severus-san. Shouldn't we be going?" asked Pinky, yes not very original he realized, but in his upset rage, didn't rightfully care either. _'I might be acting like a petulant child but I wanted them to fall, damn it. I can just picture them smirking behind those damn masks of theirs.'_

He nodded in their general direction not yet trusting himself to make proper eye contact without insulting them and lead them down several alleys and into several places where he had to make necessary turns to help ensure they weren't followed. Finally when he was finally sure no one followed them he turned towards the Order's new guests and asked them a question that has been plaguing his mind for a while now, "Can you two speak English?"

He was one of two things as an answer, an awkward air of silence where the two unnerving beings would stare at him cluelessly behind their masks, or a very accented, very choppy sure, some, not very much, what he wasn't expecting was Fukurock … Fukur … no Fukurou-san, that's what it was, to speak in a very much non-accented voice.

"In the academy we were taught to learn every major language used in our potential client's continents. This one included."

"Very well. And does reading this language count when learning it as well?" I sneered not happy that once again these two people were so well adept.

"Of course, Severus-san." replied Jagaa-san and surprisingly also in a non-accented voice, "We are completely and fully adept at the English language."

"Good." I replied becoming quite annoyed within a very short amount of time, I simply thrusted the piece of parchment with the Headquarter's address written in the Headmaster's familiar scrawl. Fukurou-san seemed confused at what to do which even though was understandable having not yet been informed everything of their mission just yet Severus became once again very snide with his opinion of the two laced with his very hard words, "Take this and memorize it. The both of you."

It hardly failed his notice that both Fukurou-san and Jagaa-san both merely glanced at the parchment once before handing it back to him, _'There's no way in hell...'_

"Alright. You must stand in front of me now and merely think of the address you've just read." he knew it sounded like a command but he rightfully didn't care he just wanted to get inside so Molly, or Remus, somebody other than him would deal with these people. To his utter shock ten seconds after he gave out the command Number 12 Grimmauld Place appeared before his very eyes and even though the ninjas proved themselves once more he found that he rightfully didn't care he was just that much closer to getting rid of them now.

"Quickly then." he said somewhat happily walking sharply in between the two ninja as they once more followed behind him. He did something he would later regret doing. He led them into the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

…

AN: For your reading pleasure all previous unnecessary author's notes and replies to older comments have been removed. I hope you've enjoyed reading the edited version of Of Stranger Magic Chapter 2.

Edited: 06/05/12

Dark Wolf Love


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Wolf Love

Edited: 06/06/12

AN: For your reading pleasure previous unnecessary author's notes and replies to old comments have been removed. Enjoy.

Summary: "You two will be taking this mission it'll probably be one of the most important missions of both of your lives." stated Tsunade tiredly, "Is there a particular reasoning for that Hokage-sama?" asked Shikamaru standing just a tad more straighter in his slouched posture. "Dumbledore-sensei is an old friend." stated simply by Tsunade "But Shishou-" "I said he was a friend, not that he was mine."

Chapter Excerpt: "Who the bloody hell are they?" the two masked ninjas blinked in surprise. According to the faces of her comrades the older red-haired woman rarely cursed. Truthfully they didn't think she was the type to do such to the strange man with the moving electric blue eye that followed their every move seemed much more the type to curse at people he didn't even know. Perhaps all of the English were just this rude though.

Pairings: Shikamaru Nara x Sakura Haruno; Harry Potter x Hermione Granger

Minor Pairings: Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga; Naruto Uzumaki x Ino Yamanaka; Ron Weasley x Luna Lovegood.

Rated: M

AN: Sakura is Jaaga and Shikamaru is Fukurou. Don't worry they'll be called by Jaguar and Owl their English namesakes this chapter so if you get confused by their Japanese names it'll get easier soon enough.

…

Previously:

…

_'Bloody ninjas. Think it would kill them to be just a little early. These guys are starting to creep me out.' thought Severus as he took note of the two smiling guards. The way they were looking at him made him think they knew some big bad secret that he was the only one not privy to._

_"Is there something I can help you two with?" asked Severus in a voice much like the one Shizune was using with him earlier._

_"Nope." said Genma simply smile still in place._

_"Nothing at all. Trust us." completed Aoba smile identical to his friend._

_"I doubt that." replied Severus officially ending their conversation._

_Thank Merlin they're gone. Almost as bad as those Weasley boys.' thought Severus as two people in black robes wearing strange masks walked towards him, 'They don't actually expect me to think these are the best ninja available. How pathetic.'_

_"You two are early." spoke Severus in a clearly unimpressed voice, "That is assuming you two are the ones Tsunade hired for me." Needless to say he was less than pleased when all he got in return from his harshly strung words were two very empathic nods from both of the ninjas. What was even more annoying however was the fact the two nodded at the same time. More than nodding though he noticed even when they were walking towards him clearly not paying attention to their surroundings, 'very unimpressionable' they did almost everything in synch; from the motion of their legs to the way their arms moved while they quietly coerced._

_'Not only very unimpressive.' thought Severus, 'But highly annoying as well.'_

_"Alright. You must stand in front of me now and merely think of the address you've just read." he knew it sounded like a command but he rightfully didn't care he just wanted to get inside so Molly, or Remus, somebody other than him would deal with these people. To his utter shock ten seconds after he gave out the command Number 12 Grimmauld Place appeared before his very eyes and even though the ninjas proved themselves once more he found that he rightfully didn't care he was just that much closer to getting rid of them now._

_"Quickly then." he said somewhat happily walking sharply in between the two ninja as they once more followed behind him. He did something he would later regret doing. He led them into the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix._

…

Now:

…

"Is there a particular reason you aren't following me?" asked Snape with a sneer

"We didn't realize how many of you there were to protect." answered Sakura, "We were expecting a smaller number."

Snape merely raised a brow in question, "Will that be a problem? They have nearly 600 more students at the actual school."

"No not at all. We were merely shocked by the high number." answered Shikamaru.

"Not a lot of ninja at your school?" asked Snape

"Not a lot survive the school." answered Shikamaru again, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

Snape wisely shut his mouth before he once more motioned the two ninja to follow him. The kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place grew quiet immediately as the three walked in. It was a vast difference to the boisterous noise usually permitting this room in the dreary house.

Molly Weasley was the first to regain her voice. She stood shakily from her chair, the Order meeting soon forgotten as the next words flew from her mouth before she could even think to stop them, "Who the bloody hell are they?"

That was what broke everyone out of their trances as well. Shouts from different people along with low murmurs from those who recognized what the other two unknown people were.

"Silence!" bellowed Dumbledore's familiar voice as everyone did as commanded

"Severus I thank you for retrieving the school's guests for me. If you would be so kind as to take a seat..." he trailed off waiting for Severus to do as told.

"Dumbledore-sama?" asked Shikamaru quietly though the command in his voice quickly brought everyone's attention to him.

"Yes though Professor Dumbledore would be more appropriate." the old headmaster answered with a smile.

"Then perhaps you should realize we aren't guests, Professor. We are employees." Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly while others' mouths gaped open at his obvious disrespect. But of course Dumbledore always did have an odd approach to things. The old man merely laughed before speaking once more, "I believe I have done the proper thing and introduced myself first. Would you care to enlighten me on your names?"

"I am Jaaga-san, my partner who has selfishly been doing all the talking is Fukurou-san."

"Ja-agra-san and Frucrulo-san?" asked Dumbledore.

"Perhaps the English equivalent of our names would be easier for you to say. I am Jaguar and my partner's name is Owl." said Sakura internally wincing as she watched the old man attempt to speak in their native tongue.

"Jaguar and Owl, are all Japanese people named after animals?" asked Sirius

"Are all of you English always this rude?" asked back Shikamaru.

"They aren't our real names." answered Sakura, "They're code names. It's kind of the point we wear masks."

"Why? What are you hiding?" Sirius continued.

"The fact that I can kill you in less than a minute and you're still talking back." said Shikamaru quickly becoming annoyed.

"We're ninja; a better question, Sirius would be what we don't hide." Sakura spoke yet this time before Sirius could say anything else she continued, "With all due respect Professor, we have waited long enough for you to inform us of our true mission here. The one that doesn't involve your Ministry."

"Yes of course. I'm beginning to worry about my school with our world's Dark Lord returning from the dead and with the death of a student I would like better protection for the other students." he answered, "I've come up with a few folders of all the information you need about Hogwarts and the rest of the details you'll need for this year."

"Very well if that's all." said Shikamaru waiting for Dumbledore's approval before trying to leave.

"Actually one more thing there are some students who stay here as they're families are a part of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Professor Dumbledore, most of the members of the Order won't be able to see us let alone their children." answered Sakura.

"Very well then. I'll take your word for it. That's all you should know." he paused and waited as Shikamaru picked the files up, "If you'd like I'm sure Molly can show you to some empty rooms."

"Actually we'll just be sharing one room." said Shikamaru

"What but a-are you two?" stuttered out a now very flustered Molly Weasley.

"If your attempted question was if we're having sex, then tend to take our jobs very seriously. It's easier to discuss patrol routes and strategy when together. Giving us two rooms would be pointless because we would end up in one or the others' room by the end of the night anyway." spoke Sakura stoically looking at the older woman.

"Very well I'll take you to your room." answered Molly very much not pleased with the two ninjas answers.

"Thank you. Mrs. … ?" offered Shikamaru carelessly

"Weasley. Mrs. Molly Weasley." she offered lamely coming to a stop in front of a wooden door. "If you two would like to join us dinner will be ready in an hour in the room you just left from."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. We'll be there." answered Sakura politely motioning for Shikamaru to enter the room.

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Weasley." agreed Shikamaru.

"No problem at all dearies." she answered though her voice was very greatly strained as she watched the two disappear behind the door.

Once they made sure the Weasley woman was back downstairs, Sakura turned to her teammate with what he sensed would get them in trouble if they were caught.

"Wanna go spy on them to see what they're saying about us?" he could already picture that mischievous grin on her face under her mask.

"Troublesome." yet even as that word left his mouth Sakura squealed before latching onto Shikamaru's arm and he made the familiar sign that would transport them downstairs, where they would be hidden in the shadows and out of the wizards' sights.

…

"I showed them their room." spoke Molly quietly though it didn't last long as she immediately rounded on Dumbledore. "What the hell are you thinking? Bringing in complete strangers to watch over our children and then that man, he said they were employees. What does that even mean, Dumbledore?"

"It means Molly that Jaguar and Owl are ninja. And I've hired them to watch over the school and her students." answered Dumbledore calmly as the room once more was washed in silence.

"Ninjas?" repeated Molly, "Ninjas in Hogwarts. Headmaster you've come up with some farfetched stories in your life but ninjas are extinct." said Molly speaking as if she would a small child.

"In this realm, yes. You're absolutely right, they are extinct here. About as much as we're extinct in their own realm."

"Are they safe?" asked Tonks nervously as Remus and several of the other Order members nodded their heads in agreement.

"They're gone." growled out Moody angrily, "I can't see them anywhere in the bloody house."

"That's to be expected isn't it?" asked Dumbledore and at everyone's questioning looks clarified, "You heard them yourselves they said, "Most of the Order won't be able to see us, let alone their children."

"But nobody can see through Moody's eye!" shouted Sirius, "How the hell do we know they haven't left us to rot!"

"Calm yourself Sirius. These ninja can be trusted, their claim has always been to the highest bidder. We are the highest bidder."

"How do we know they know we are the highest bidder? What happens if that changes what if Voldemort's side gains the higher angle."

"I can assure you, wealth nor power is not the currency these ninja fight for us." answered Dumbledore, "I daresay though I would hate to have just one of the ninja here to be angry with me. And on that note I think I shall take my leave." said Dumbledore disappearing with a loud pop.

Sakura and Shikamaru nodded their heads at each other before more quietly shifting through the shadows to get back to their room.

"Well wasn't that interesting." spoke Shikamaru quietly as he noticed Sakura nod her head in agreement.

"Come on. We still have to look through those files." said Sakura

"I think the one blue eyed one will be a bit of a problem. He doesn't seem to trust anyone let alone us." mumbled Sakura as she saw Shikamaru take out the first folder.

"He did seem a bit strange. And that's saying something considering how long we've been friends with Naruto." agreed Shikamaru.

"He was strange but I bet he'll be the first one to warm up to us." said Sakura happily as she plopped down on the side of Shikamaru placing her head on his shoulder to better look at the file. Just as they finished the first sheet showing the layout of Hogwarts they were interrupted by a loud shout.

"Bloody ninjas! They just appeared back in that damn room!"

"See he's already brave enough to curse at us without even realizing we know it." said Sakura waving her arm around in the general direction of where Moody was downstairs.

"He is weird." said Shikamaru again, "Still we've always seemed to work best with weird."

"See that's the spirit."

…

AN: For your reading pleasure all previous unnecessary author's notes and comment replies have been removed. I hope you have enjoyed the edited version of Of Stranger Magic Chapter 3.

Edited: 06/06/12

Dark Wolf Love


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Wolf Love

Edited: 06/19/12

AN: For your reading pleasure, previous unnecessary author's notes and comment replies have been removed. Enjoy

Harry Potter x Naruto Crossover Story

Summary 1: "You two will be taking this mission it'll probably be one of the most important missions of both of your lives." stated Tsunade tiredly, "Is there a particular reasoning for that Hokage-sama?" asked Shikamaru standing just a tad more straighter in his slouched posture. "Dumbledore-sensei is an old friend." stated simply by Tsunade "But Shishou-" "I said he was a friend, not that he was mine."

Summary 2: "I'm trusting you to do this for me Severus. It is of the upmost importance that you get those two to the headquarters as soon as possible." "Of course headmaster, but are you sure about these ninjas?"

Chapter Excerpt: The wizards and witches of this world were very strange. But as long as Sakura had Shikamaru by her side, she'd deal with them all.

Pairings: Shikamaru Nara x Sakura Haruno; Harry Potter x Hermione Granger

Minor Pairings: Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga; Naruto Uzumaki x Ino Yamanaka; Ron Weasley x Luna Lovegood.

Rated: M

AN: **"Bold" **- Talking/Thinking in Japanese

Previously:

"_Perhaps the English equivalent of our names would be easier for you to say. I am Jaguar and my partner's name is Owl." said Sakura internally wincing as she watched the old man attempt to speak in their native tongue._

"_Jaguar and Owl, are all Japanese people named after animals?" asked Sirius_

"_Are all of you English always this rude?" asked back Shikamaru._

"_Why what are you hiding?" Sirius continued._

"_... a better question, Sirius would be what we don't hide." Sakura spoke_

"_I think the one blue eyed one will be a bit of a problem. He doesn't seem to trust anyone let alone us." mumbled Sakura as she saw Shikamaru take out the first folder._

"_He did seem a bit strange. And that's saying something considering how long we've been friends with Naruto." agreed Shikamaru._

"_He was strange but I bet he'll be the first one to warm up to us." said Sakura happily as she plopped down on the side of Shikamaru placing her head on his shoulder to better look at the file. Just as they finished the first sheet showing the layout of Hogwarts they were interrupted by a loud shout._

"_Bloody ninjas! They just appeared back in that damn room!"_

"_See he's already brave enough to curse at us without even realizing we know it." said Sakura waving her arm around in the general direction of where Moody was downstairs._

"_He is weird." said Shikamaru again, "Still we've always seemed to work best with weird."_

"_See that's the spirit."_

…

Now:

"**It's just like Kakashi-sensei all over again.**" sighed out Sakura in Japanese rolling her eyes at Shikamaru's snort of laughter, he was obviously enjoying himself with the wizards' and witches' reactions to how they ate.

"**At least now we know why he did it.**" Shikamaru agreed as he moved his fork to take another bite of his Shepard's pie, appearing as a blur to the others except for his pink haired partner who once again rolled her eyes at the older boy. Though she couldn't help but laugh along with him when she heard the werewolf mutter to his friend Sirius, "Bloody hell. How do they do that?"

"**We'll have to scout the area pick a good place to train.**" said Sakura actually taking the time to look at Shikamaru this time,

"**Come on afraid you're going to get fat?**" it wasn't often that Shikamaru joked with Sakura, but the strategic genius always found humor in the way she and Ino used to think they would get fat when they were eleven.

"**Afraid I might actually forget to fight. These people seem a little too weak for my tastes.**" she argued before continuing, "**Will you train with me? After you eat of course.**" she amended almost seeing the astonished look under his mask. He took her in for a few seconds before sighing dramatically and nodding his head making Sakura clap excitedly and forming the familiar ram sign and disappeared in a cloud of smoke and leaves.

"How the hell did she do that?" asked Sirius to Remus this time causing Shikamaru to chuckle once more.

"Are you sure she ate enough dear? What's so important that she didn't even finish her plate?" asked Mrs. Weasley getting up to retrieve the half finished plate.

"Training." answered Shikamaru in English taking another bite of food, "She's afraid she'll get fat if she doesn't punch something." he chuckled at the end of his statement.

"Some meat on her bones would do her some good." argued Mrs. Weasley as she mumbled to herself about children never being fed properly causing Shikamaru to laugh once more.

"Where were you when her and Lioness were nine and leaving the academy?" mocked Shikamaru as Mrs. Weasley looked on with a shocked expression.

"What did you just say?" she almost demanded of Shikamaru, though an explosion went off just before he opened his mouth to answer, "Oh would you look at that, she actually started training without me." he mused quietly though loud enough for Sirius, Remus and a few others to hear, including Mad Eye.

"That little girl actually made that loud explosion?" mocked the old auror, "I doubt she can even burp louder than a hummingbird can chirp."

"How poetic, old man, unfortunately you have never seen her drunk." deadpanned Shikamaru quietly as he too made a ram sign and left the same way Sakura did in wind and leafs.

"How the bloody hell do they do that?" asked both Remus and Sirius at the same time

…

"Your impatience is going to get you in trouble one day." said Shikamaru as he stepped over the rubble in back of the Weasley's home, the Burrow it read in the file, if he recalled correctly. He took in Sakura and noticed her mask was on her belt and he followed in her lead. No one was out here anyway and they would both feel people nearing before they would even realize where they were.

"Maybe. You'll be there to bail me out though right?" she asked smiling in his direction, Shikamaru's look softened slightly before he turned away from her and sighed out what she heard as "Troublesome." she smiled before she looked away from her partner too, shaking her head at what she thought she saw across his cheeks. A blush.

"They're going to be moving into Grimmauld Place." spoke Shikamaru moving to stand next to the petite ninja.

"The place they originally brought us to?" asked Sakura as Shikamaru nodded his answer

"Apparently this place isn't as safe as they want it to be. We'll be leaving with the Weasley clan tomorrow morning, then we're going with Tonks, Mad Eye, Remus and Kingsley to get some kid, Potter I think."

"He's in the file. The one you didn't get to yet." explained Sakura with a quiet laugh.

"I remember he was mentioned in that boy Draco's file. Apparently they're rivals." Shikamaru said carefully knowing the subject of Sasuke and Naruto was still a sore subject for her.

"Hm. Rivals huh? I bet you one's a blonde and the other has black hair." smirked Sakura.

"That would be too much of a coincidence. Now come on, you wanted to spar so we're going to spar." Shikamaru spoke changing the subject. He noticed Sakura's mischievous smile too late and was flying at least twenty feet before back flipping and skidding to a stop and taking notice of his surroundings.

"Twenty-three feet, that's a whole six inches farther than you threw me last time." spoke Shikamaru stepping towards the pinkette in a menacing way.

"Well what do you expect I haven't punched someone in about two days now." she said happily

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed out tiredly before creating a clone behind Sakura and attacking her up frontal, distracting her so his clone can trap her in his Shadow Possession Jutsu. It worked shortly after he slashed at her with his kunai causing her to backflip towards his copy and into his trap. Once possessed he commanded his clone to walk forward until Sakura was standing right in front of him. This time she was too close not to notice the blush on his face.

"Always." he said and her eyes burrowed in confusion and curiosity, "I'll always be there to save your ass after you lose your patience." he said with a smile but all seriousness never left his eyes or face.

"Then until then you should release me so we can spar for real this time." she said happily as Shikamaru nodded and dispersed his clone kicking Sakura in her stomach and sending her flying into a tree, his eyes narrowed as he saw her turn into a log and fall to the ground, he barely had time to take in his surroundings when Sakura tackled him to the ground and pushed him onto the hard earth with her never moving from a top him, causing the blush to return to his face something she was finding she quite liked seeing. It was that urge to see his blush remain on his face that tempted her to press her body as closely into his as she possibly could before leaning her face to his ear letting her breath fan out onto Shikamaru's neck before whispering, "Always." she repeated before sitting up but stopped when she felt his hand around her wrist stopping her, though she couldn't help but notice his little problem now that she was putting all of her weight on his lap.

"Promise?" he asked waggling his eyebrows suggestively, such an un-Shikamaru like action she couldn't help but giggle before replying,

"I promise to always save your sorry ass when you'd rather take a nap under an oak tree instead of fight." she said happily.

"Great then we can really spar now." Shikamaru said before removing his hand from Sakura's wrist waiting for her to get up, and after much thought she did, but instead of standing up and getting into a battle stance she fell down on the side of him laying in the rubble covered grass, dragging him along with her when he attempted to stand up.

"Actually today seems like it would make a great cloud watching day." she replied and placed her head on his chest and her arm around his waist and gradually she felt him un-tense and let out a relaxed sigh.

"So not worried you're going to get fat?" asked Shikamaru breaking the silence and it was Sakura's turn to sigh.

"I don't think so," she laughed lightly punching his arm, "You'd have better luck threatening Ino-pig than me."

"I don't think Naruto would let me get away with it. The dobe." Shikamaru laughed causing a sad smile to appear on Sakura's face.

"It seems everyone's moving on you know?" she said quietly, "The others growing closer and …"

"And apart from you." Shikamaru surmised, "I meant what I said Sakura-chan, always." he said with a smile grabbing hold of her hand and interlacing their fingers together as Sakura showed a genuine smile and repeated their words from earlier.

"Always."

…

AN: For your reading pleasure, this chapter has been edited and all previous author's notes and comment replies have been removed.

Edited: 06/19/12

Dark Wolf Love


	5. Chapter 5

Of Stranger Magic

Of Stranger Magic Chapter 5.

AN: For your reading pleasure, previous unnecessary author's notes and comment replies have been removed. Enjoy.

Summary 1:"You two will be taking this mission it'll probably be one of the most important missions of both of your lives." stated Tsunade tiredly, "Is there a particular reasoning for that Hokage-sama?" asked Shikamaru standing just a tad more straighter in his slouched posture. "Dumbledore-sensei is an old friend." stated simply by Tsunade "But Shishou-" "I said he was a friend, not that he was mine."

Summary 2: "I'm trusting you to do this for me Severus. It is of the upmost importance that you get those two to the headquarters as soon as possible." "Of course headmaster, but are you sure about these ninjas?" "Absolutely. I believe we are in need of a stranger magic than our own."

Chapter Excerpt: It was as if sex, money and death almost didn't exist to these people. Sakura could not fathom how they could teach these children to be so sheltered, so ignorant, so very stupid.

Pairings: Shikamaru Nara x Sakura Haruno; Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger

Minor Pairings: Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga; Naruto Uzumaki x Ino Yamanaka. Ron Weasley x Luna Lovegood; Harry Potter x Parvati Patil.

Rated: M

…

Previously:

_"That little girl actually made that loud explosion?" mocked the old auror, "I doubt she can even burp louder than a hummingbird can chirp."_

_"How poetic, old man, unfortunately you have never seen her drunk." deadpanned Shikamaru quietly as he too made a ram sign and left the same way Sakura did in wind and leafs._

_"How the bloody hell do they do that?" asked both Remus and Sirius at the same time_

_"Maybe. You'll be there to bail me out though right?" she asked smiling in his direction, Shikamaru's look softened slightly before he turned away from her and sighed out what she heard as "Troublesome." she smiled before she looked away from her partner too, shaking her head at what she thought she saw across his cheeks. A blush._

_"They're going to be moving into Grimmauld Place." spoke Shikamaru moving to stand next to the petite ninja._

_"The place they originally brought us to?" asked Sakura as Shikamaru nodded his answer_

_"Apparently this place isn't as safe as they want it to be. We'll be leaving with the Weasleys tomorrow morning, then we're going with Tonks, Mad Eye, Remus and Kingsley to get some kid, Potter I think."_

_"He's in the file. The one you didn't get to yet." explained Sakura with a quiet laugh._

_"I remember he was mentioned in that boy Draco's file. Apparently they're rivals." Shikamaru said carefully knowing the subject of Sasuke and Naruto was still a sore subject for her._

_"Hm. Rivals huh? I bet you one's a blonde and the other has black hair." smirked Sakura._

_"That would be too much of a coincidence. Now come on, you wanted to spar so we're going to spar." Shikamaru spoke changing the subject. He noticed Sakura's mischievous smile too late and was flying at least twenty feet before back flipping and skidding to a stop and taking notice of his surroundings._

_"Twenty-three feet, that's a whole six inches farther than you threw me last time." spoke Shikamaru stepping towards the pinkette in a menacing way._

_"Well what do you expect I haven't punched someone in about two days now." she said happily_

_"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed out tiredly before creating a clone behind Sakura and attacking her up frontal, distracting her so his clone can trap her in his Shadow Possession Jutsu. It worked shortly after he slashed at her with his kunai causing her to backflip towards his copy and into his trap. Once possessed he commanded his clone to walk forward until Sakura was standing right in front of him. This time she was too close not to notice the blush on his face._

_"Always." he said and her eyes burrowed in confusion and curiosity, "I'll always be there to save your ass after you lose your patience." he said with a smile but all seriousness never left his eyes or face._

_"So not worried you're going to get fat?" asked Shikamaru breaking the silence and it was Sakura's turn to sigh._

_"I don't think so," she laughed lightly punching his arm, "You'd have better luck threatening Ino-pig than me."_

_"I don't think Naruto would let me get away with it. The dobe." Shikamaru laughed causing a sad smile to appear on Sakura's face._

_"It seems everyone's moving on you know?" she said quietly, "The others growing closer and …"_

_"And apart from you." Shikamaru surmised, "I meant what I said Sakura-chan, always." he said with a smile grabbing hold of her hand and interlacing their fingers together as Sakura showed a genuine smile and repeated their words from earlier._

_"Always."_

…

"Shut up." mumbled Shikamaru, he could almost see the cocky smirk on her face underneath that mask of hers

"But I was right!" she squealed happily, "You the brilliant and brightest ninja of our generation was wrong! When will this ever happen again?" she sighed dramatically as the wizards more specifically the younger ones who were now allowed in on the secret watched the two supposed assassins argue and pout like children.

"I've been wrong before-" he started but was interrupted by his pink haired crush, yes crush. They'd been ANBU for far too long for the Nara to deny his obvious attraction to his longtime partner. Luckily for him Sakura-chan had always been oblivious when concerns of her own love life were put into question. The fiasco with Sasuke was proof enough of that.

"You were twelve and all you got from it was a broken arm. I do recall the first time I was wrong when it counted ended with me having my heart crushed and me unconscious."

"You were hardly in love with him; you shouldn't be so overly dramatic about those things." Shikamaru waved her off as he took note of the younger magics following himself and his partner.

"Is there something we can help you five with?" asked Shikamaru as he finally turned to look at the four Weasleys and one of their friends, Hermione he believed her name was. All they were missing was that Potter brat, which Shikamaru and Sakura unfortunately had to retrieve with their aurors. Shikamaru could definitely have waited to get the kid after finally reading the file on him he realized he'd be nothing more than a headache. Troublesome to say the very least.

"Do you two-" started Fred as George continued in their usual twin banter

"-always argue like this?"

"We're not arguing." started Sakura as Shikamaru soon got the idea and together they finished, "We're bantering."

"What's the difference?" asked Ginny butting into the conversation, the two had been spending a particular amount of time watching the youngest and only female Weasley, though she'd probably rather die than hear it, she was remarkably like her mother.

"Make-up sex of course!" said Sakura happily pushing up against the youngest Weasley suggestively as Shikamaru coughed and grabbed Sakura by the back of her armor and almost dragged her away from the red-head who was gapping like a fish out of water.

"Come on Jaguar there's no need to traumatize the little kiddies, Lord knows you do it enough back home."

He could just sense by the reddening cheeks of the young girl that Jaguar was smiling triumphantly behind her mask. He didn't want to even begin to think of what Inner Sakura was thinking inside her head.

"That was one incident, Owl. And Konohamaru was only in the hospital for an hour." she defended her previous actions.

"He was in there for two hours and your drunken make out session with Lioness was not something his young mind needed to see."

"Wasn't young enough for him to get that boner or that lovely little nose bleed he was sporting." she muttered once more pouting as all three Weasley men were sporting lovely shades of red matching the hair a top their heads.

"Seriously, behave Jaguar, wouldn't want Momma Weasley to overhear your less than professional comments." as soon as the words left his mouth he could almost feel her tongue sticking out from beneath her mask almost telling him that this little banter of theirs was far from over.

"Tch. Let's just go eat before we have to leave." she muttered stubbornly walking past the pineapple headed boy.

"Wait you're leaving?" asked Hermione her brow scrunching up in confusion,

"For a few hours." Shikamaru affirmed, "We're to go with a few of your aurors to fetch your friend, Potter isn't it?" asked Shikamaru knowing exactly what the name of the boy was.

"You're bringing Harry here?" asked Ron loudly obviously forgetting to use his inside voice in his excitement because as soon as the third word left his mouth Walburga Black managed to send forth a burst of magic to split open the curtains and scream out in anguish, "FILTHY DISGUSTING BLOOD TRAITORS AND MUDBLOODS. MUGGLES! NON MAGICS DISGRACING THIS PLACE HERE OF MY FATHERS' BLOOD AND PURITY. LEAVE NOW VILE AND LOATHSOME-"

Sirius and Arthur came bounding out of the kitchen at the old hag's portrait and physically attempted to once more clothes the curtains blocking out her voice. The ninjas assumed that it was enchanted to make her silent or put the portrait to sleep because their was no way in hell a curtain would be able to shut someone up, if that was the case Tsunade would have found this out and used it every time she summoned Naruto to her office for a mission.

It was a few moments later that the two actually managed to close the crazed portraits bindings and her wails became nothing more than the two's silently exaggerated breathing.

"Well now," began Arthur "perhaps you should go. The others are already in the kitchen ready when you are." Shikamaru merely nodded before barely dodging the punch Sakura meant to be for his shoulder no doubt due to the fact she had still yet to eat breakfast.

"That's fine, Weasley-san. We'll leave now if that's what the others wish to do." answered Sakura happily doing much to the older boy that he did to her earlier and dragged him out by his collar armor and all.

The two had made it to the kitchen and quickly asked Mad Eye what they'd be doing to get there,

"Ministry has it out for the boy as you've already deduced from the writings in our world's paper, they'll no doubt have guards watching for Harry to report to Fudge as soon as he leaves his muggle relatives, so it's been decided that we'll get there by flight."

"Flight as in in the air flight? On broomsticks flight?" asked Sakura and at Tonks' eager nod the usual semi-controlled Sakura went off.

"Oh hell no!"

…

AN: For your reading pleasure, this chapter has been edited and all previous author's notes and comment replies have been removed. I hope you have enjoyed Of Stranger Magic Chapter 5.

Edited: 06/19/12

Dark Wolf Love


	6. Chapter 6

Of Stranger Magic

Of Stranger Magic Chapter 6

Summary 1: "You two will be taking this mission it'll probably be one of the most important missions of both of your lives." stated Tsunade tiredly, "Is there a particular reasoning for that Hokage-sama?" asked Shikamaru standing just a tad more straighter in his slouched posture. "Dumbledore-sensei is an old friend." stated simply by Tsunade "But Shishou-" "I said he was a friend, not that he was mine."

Summary 2: "I'm trusting you to do this for me Severus. It is of the upmost importance that you get those two to the headquarters as soon as possible." "Of course headmaster, but are you sure about these ninjas?" "Absolutely. I believe we are in need of a stranger magic than our own."

Chapter Excerpt: "Did you know civilians could get that fat?" "Forget fat, thank goodness I don't have Ino's powers, I'd have dropped IQ points just listening to them talk. Imagine actually entering their minds."

Pairings: Shikamaru Nara x Sakura Haruno; Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger.

Minor Pairings: Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga; Naruto Uzumaki x Ino Yamanaka; Ron Weasley x Luna Lovegood; Harry Potter x Parvati Patil.

Rated: M

AN: For your reading comfort, all previous author notes and comment replies have been removed. Enjoy.

…

Previously:

…

_"Shut up." mumbled Shikamaru, he could almost see the cocky smirk on her face underneath that mask of hers_

_"But I was right!" she squealed happily, "You the brilliant and brightest ninja of our generation was wrong! When will this ever happen again?"_

_"Do you two-" started Fred as George continued in their usual twin banter_

_"-always argue like this?"_

_"We're not arguing." started Sakura as Shikamaru soon got the idea and together they finished, "We're bantering."_

_"What's the difference?" asked Ginny butting into the conversation, the two had been spending a particular amount of time watching the youngest and only female Weasley, though she'd probably rather die than hear it, she was remarkably like her mother._

_"Make-up sex of course!" said Sakura happily pushing up against the youngest Weasley suggestively as Shikamaru coughed and grabbed Sakura by the back of her armor and almost dragged her away from the red-head who was gapping like a fish out of water._

_"Flight as in in the air flight? On broomsticks flight?" asked Sakura and at Tonks' eager nod the usual semi-controlled Sakura went off._

_"Oh hell no!"_

…

Now:

…

"See I told you the picture wouldn't lie." whispered Jaguar excitedly to Owl, "He does have black hair."

Alastar merely rolled his eyes at the two complete and utter children merely masquerading as ninja. It was the only explanation he had left; Dumbledore merely brainwashed two innocent children gave them masks and declared them ninja. It was all a conspiracy act he was sure of it. The encounter he had with them after the broom incident was proof.

…

"_Oh, hell no." Moody swore the mask Jaguar was wearing which matched her namesake, frowned and glared along with her actual face. _

"_You have a problem with flying girlie?" he growled out knowing something like this would have happened eventually._

"_You're damn right I do old man. I might not be fat but there is no way in hell that thing can fly me around in the air." he almost felt her smirk of satisfaction as a growl rumbling from his own throat burst forth, he could have sworn he heard Owl mumble a quiet troublesome under his breath._

"_Well isn't that too damn bad you'll have to considering I doubt Sirius will let you borrow his treasured hunk o' junk."_

"_You're damn right! I forbid it!" interrupted Sirius from the other side of the kitchen, Moody continued though as if he was interrupted._

"_The one thing our cultures have in common are the fact we absolutely detest the interference of more modern civilian needs. A vehicle is hardly what I had in mind instead of that pathetic little stick."_

…

A conspiracy.

The ninjas and Buckbeak vs. normal wizarding kind.

It was just as he thought. One big ass conspiracy.

It was now to his immense displeasure, Buckbeak was getting very well acquainted with Harry's aunt's flower bed.

The one good thing about this though, he knew without an absolute doubt stumbling somewhere within his deranged mind, that Harry James Potter was much more like his godfather than Molly would ever care to admit out loud.

Owl and Jaguar were in for one hell of a headache.

And Moody for one, could not wait.

…

Harry was annoyed.

That was really the only word he could use to describe the irritating feeling growing inside of him. He was absolutely positive that if his uncle told him once more not to wreck his house while they were gone he would lose his bloody mind.

And honestly there was no need considering Parvati owled him early that summer along with the first edition of the Prophet proclaiming he and Dumbledore were off their rockers. Maybe Dumbledore for sure but Harry was very positive he was still sane, well as sane as a teenage wizard with a homicidal maniac trying to kill him can be.

And it was with slight apprehension that when he heard his uncle's unfinished cry of "Boy!" did he grab his wand and carefully and made the trek downstairs.

What he was not expecting was a pink haired woman wearing a vicious looking mask to be hanging from his aunt's pastel colored walls by seemingly nothing while holding up his gargantuan uncle by his barely there neck glaring at him through the little slits of her mask where her eyes were.

"I do not believe boy is his name. Want to try again fat man?" she hissed out

Vernon Dursley didn't have time to respond as his nephew's words broke threw the intense silence.

"Holy fuck!"

There were a lot of things you can say about Harry Potter, but there's no doubt he doesn't have a way with words.

…

It was with Owl's quick persuasion in their own Japanese tongue did Jaguar ultimately drop a frazzled looking Vernon Dursley rather unceremoniously onto his own wooden floors. And after a quick bark from Moony did the magics, ninjas, and muggles move into the kitchen. With Petunia at the stove fixing tea, and Vernon and the wizards glaring at each other. After Jaguar's earlier actions she seemed more calm now that none of the natives to this realm were talking anymore. That however did not stop them from whispering conspiratorially under their breaths, causing a smile to be put on Harry's face.

"Did you know civilians could get that fat?" the taller man with a mask just as strange and abnormal as the woman's spoke.

"Forget fat, thank goodness I don't have Lioness's powers, I'd have dropped IQ points just listening to them talk. Imagine actually entering their minds." she replied back, and Harry could have sworn she winked at him from behind the demonic looking porcelain.

"So …" began Harry placing his wand in his back jean pocket which was obviously the wrong thing to do.

"Watch it Potter!" shouted Moody, "Gonna break your wand sitting on it. Either that or you'll blow your arse apart." he finished in a growl.

"Well then wouldn't that be the most interesting thing that'd happen since we've been here." answered Owl in a sweet sounding drawl.

"So sorry our lives are boring compared to yours." retorted Moody sarcastically.

"Now, now boys." started Jaguar smartly, "We're here because of Potter-san, not for petty rivalries."

"Jaguar is right, Alastar." stated Kingsley officially stopping what would have been a well worded and rather vulgar rant from Moody.

"What's going on and who are all these people, Professors?" asked Harry looking towards the only two people he knew besides his relatives but they were really just in the kitchen as a formality.

"Potter this is, Kingsley and Nymphadora. Aurors." Moody spoke stiffly not mentioning the ninjas.

Honestly, even Owl rolled his eyes at the old wizard's childishness. They didn't have to worry about it at the moment because what they had assumed was Tonks but called Nymphadora by Moody interrupted what would have been their introduction.

They watched along with Harry in wonder as Tonks' hair turned a brilliant shade of red, enough to rival the Weasleys and ground out between clenched teeth, "Don't call me Nymphadora."

"I think I'm gonna like her." Jaguar whispered loudly to Owl causing the other to snort in amusement, drawing Harry's attention.

"And how about you two?" he asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"Owl." spoke Shikamaru looking at Harry through his white mask with colored lines and markings littering the demon like owl mask. The pink haired woman moved closer to Owl he noticed, almost sitting in his lap as she introduced herself to him.

"I'm Jaguar, and can I say thank you so very much for having black hair. You don't know it but you just helped win me a years worth of dango when we go back home."

Harry smiled at the odd woman as he shook her hand, wondering what the hell dango was.

…

"So let me get this straight, you two are here to guard me?" asked Harry at odds, though it was mostly anger, with his emotions.

"Don't be so selfish, Harry-san. We were sent to protect all of the students. Dumbledore hired us so of course we would stay with his little club before the school term started." answered Sakura as she came up on the side of him affectionately petting the hippogriff.

"This is so freaky." he muttered under his breath, though Sakura heard.

"Don't be so rude, Harry-san. The situation isn't as bad as you're making it out to be." she said happily.

"If you're sure." he said uncertainly.

"I definitely have to say you're much less hotheaded than the others in the house." he heard Jaguar mumble loudly enough for him to hear, though before he could comment on it, he noticed she and the others began descending towards some ratty looking homes connected together.

Once on the ground Alastar limped over to Harry and Jaguar who once the older wizard came over led herself and Buckbeak towards Owl who didn't really look like he minded her leaning into him so much. Harry noted they looked sort of cute together, even if both were faceless to him.

"Here Harry we need you to read that, not aloud. And memorize the address on the paper. Once you've done that hand me the paper back and we can move forward." Remus instructed coming to stand beside his best friend's son.

After a few moments' silence Harry quietly handed the paper to Remus and muttered, "Okay now what?"

No sooner did he finish the question did Number 12 Grimmauld Place put itself between numbers 11 and 13, and make itself known.

It was when Owl stopped and Jaguar walked back to him did he let the daze disappear and he followed the others into the house.

"FILTHY DISGUSTING BLOOD TRAITORS, SCUM OF THE EARTH LEAVE MY FATHERS' HOME THIS INSTANT. ALLOWING MUGGLES AND MUDBLOODS INTO THIS NOBLE AND ONCE PROSPEROUS HOUSE OF BLACK.-"

Harry noticed Sirius run out of the kitchen and wink in his direction only to go to a screaming portrait of a foul looking woman. Remus at his side seconds later attempting to close the curtains surrounding her to silence her.

"Welcome to Grimmauld Place, your new home for the rest of the summer." laughed Jaguar ruffling his hair a little. He was a little wary when he saw Owl come closer to him as well but the older man merely placed his arm around Jaguar's shoulders and spoke to him.

"Don't worry kid. You won't get used to her screeching the longer you're here."

He watched the two masked ninja walk away.

He didn't think he would get used to them either.

…

AN: For your reading comfort all previous author notes and comment replies have been removed. I hope you've enjoyed the edited version of Of Stranger Magic Chapter 6.

Edited: 06/19/12

Dark Wolf Love


	7. Chapter 7

Of Stranger Magic

Of Stranger Magic Chapter 7.

Summary 1: "You two will be taking this mission it'll probably be one of the most important missions of both of your lives." stated Tsunade tiredly, "Is there a particular reasoning for that Hokage-sama?" asked Shikamaru standing just a tad more straighter in his slouched posture. "Dumbledore-sensei is an old friend." stated simply by Tsunade "But Shishou-" "I said he was a friend, not that he was mine."

Summary 2: "I'm trusting you to do this for me Severus. It is of the upmost importance that you get those two to the headquarters as soon as possible." "Of course headmaster, but are you sure about these ninjas?" "Absolutely. I believe we are in need of a stranger magic than our own."

Chapter Excerpt: "Talking portraits, creepy little house elves, and now sticks that substitute for a cute little light display. Tell me was this 'Confringo' supposed to hurt?"

Pairings: Shikamaru Nara x Sakura Haruno; Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger.

Minor Pairings: Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga; Naruto Uzumaki x Ino Yamanaka; Ron Weasley x Luna Lovegood; Harry Potter x Parvati Patil.

Rated: M

AN: All previous unnecessary author's notes and comment replies have been removed for your reading pleasure. Enjoy.

…

Previously:

…

_A conspiracy._

_The ninjas and Buckbeak vs. normal wizarding kind._

_It was just as he thought. One big ass conspiracy._

_It was now to his immense displeasure, Buckbeak was getting very well acquainted with Harry's aunt's flower bed._

_The one good thing about this though, he knew without an absolute doubt stumbling somewhere within his deranged mind, that Harry James Potter was much more like his godfather than Molly would ever care to admit out loud._

_Owl and Jaguar were in for one hell of a headache._

_And Moody for one, could not wait._

_"FILTHY DISGUSTING BLOOD TRAITORS, SCUM OF THE EARTH LEAVE MY FATHERS' HOME THIS INSTANT. ALLOWING MUGGLES AND MUDBLOODS INTO THIS NOBLE AND ONCE PROSPEROUS HOUSE OF BLACK.-"_

_Harry noticed Sirius run out of the kitchen and wink in his direction only to go to a screaming portrait of a foul looking woman. Remus at his side seconds later attempting to close the curtains surrounding her to silence her._

_"Welcome to Grimmauld Place, your new home for the rest of the summer." laughed Jaguar ruffling his hair a little. He was a little wary when he saw Owl come closer to him to put the older man merely placed his arm around Jaguar's shoulders and spoke to him._

_"Don't worry kid. You won't get used to her screeching the longer you're here."_

_He watched the two masked ninja walk away._

_He didn't think he would get used to them either._

…

Now:

…

Harry was livid.

After that cute little welcoming from Jaguar and Owl, Sirius and Remus made quick work of silencing the portrait of the screeching hag and made their way up to him quietly. They did not stay for long however, after quick hugs from the both of them and a mumbled later from Sirius, they went back into the room which they came from and in their place stepped Mrs. Weasley who urged everyone who still remained in the foyer to hastily return towards what he assumed was a kitchen or dining area if the table he barely recognized Sirius sitting at was any indication. Even Owl and Jaguar departed after a quick glance in his direction from under their masks.

"Harry, so good to see you. Heavens you're all right." chimed Mrs. Weasley motherly enveloping the now smiling boy in a hug, but he felt that her hug as well was cut short from her usual despite longer than the brief encounter with Sirius and Remus, he had to think later on it though because as she was pulling him away at arms' length she gushed patting his cheek lightly before fixing his slanted glasses, "Bit peaky, but I'm afraid dinner will have to wait until after the meeting's finished."

"But -" Harry couldn't even get the one syllable out of his mouth before Mrs. Weasley interrupted him.

"Nope. No time to explain. Straight upstairs, first door on the left." she ordered ushering the bespectacled boy towards the staircase.

Harry, wanting to argue but thinking better of it with this woman, nodded his assent and began climbing the stairs walking deliberately slower than normal to try and make out the muffled voices from the kitchen, but having no such luck and no will or hurry to see his best mates, took in the wall décor and the grimy fixtures of what appeared to be house elves, decapitated and mounted across from the banister.

As his mind went into overdrive of where the hell he could be he didn't realize until a soft body rammed into his own almost knocking him over in the process, that he had already made it to the first bedroom and had unknowingly opened the decaying door.

"Oh, Harry." whispered Hermione clinging to the shorter boy desperately, "Are you alright?" he felt as she reluctantly pulled away, "We overheard them talking about the Dementor attack. You must tell us everything."

_'The Dementors._' Harry thought depressingly, _'Forgot about them.'_

"Let the man breathe, Hermione." Ron scolded gently, looking to Harry for a little help reining her in.

"And this hearing at the Ministry. It's just outrageous." she continued as if Ron didn't interrupt her a moment ago. "I've looked it up. They simply can't expel you. It's completely unfair." she said moving aside to let him into the room.

"Yeah." he agreed quietly looking at neither one of them, "There's a lot of that going round at the moment. So what is this place?"

"It's headquarters." answered Ron simply as Hermione just rolled her eyes at him before finishing, "Of the Order of the Phoenix. It's a secret society. Merlin was said to have founded it centuries ago. Dumbledore just started it back again, when they fought You-Know-Who last time."

"Couldn't put any of this in a letter, I suppose?" asked Harry crossly finally looking at the two who at least had the decency to look down ashamedly, "I've gone all summer with barely a scrap of news."

"We wanted to write, mate. Really, we did. Only …"

"Only what?" Harry interrupted before Ron could continue.

"Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything. Not until we saw you in person at least. It would have been awful if a Death Eater or someone in the Ministry intercepted one of our letters." explained Hermione quietly though looking Harry dead on, "It was too risky."

"Dumbledore said that?" asked Harry dubiously, "But why would he want to keep me in the dark? Maybe I could help. After all, I'm the one who saw Voldemort return … I'm the one who fought him … I'm the one who saw Cedric Diggory get killed."

There was so much more the young man wanted to say but couldn't due to a loud cracking sound that resounded from right behind him, before he could question it though, George's familiar voice broke the tense silence.

"Harry." he said as both he and Fred grabbed his shoulders in greeting before Fred continued for his brother,

"Thought we heard your dulcet tones."

"Don't bottle it up though, mate. Let it out." and apparently it was back to George.

"Anyway … If you're all done shouting."

"Do you wanna hear something a little more interesting?" Fred asked before both of the twins motioned for everyone to follow them outside of the room and towards the dirt ridden banister Harry took notice of earlier. They were all only momentarily side-tracked when a house elf wearing barely there rags appeared by the portrait of the screaming woman Harry noticed earlier he barely made out the words he spoke but a great dislike made itself known in Harry's heart for the little elf at the few words he did hear. By the look on Ron and the twins' faces they agreed whole heartedly.

"Mudblood, werewolves, traitors, thieves. If my poor mistress knew the scum they let into her house … What would she say to old Kreacher? Oh, the shame. _Freaks_. There, there Mistress."

Harry was shocked to see that Jaguar flickered into reality a few feet away from where Kreacher and the portrait were and he was momentarily confused at the fact that Kreacher directed the _Freaks_ part of his little speech towards her.

"Scum of the earth. Not like the days of my fathers. In my home."

"There, there. Kreacher is here."

"If anyone has a right to know, it's Harry." Jaguar heard from the kitchen stopping in front of the group of teenagers with a questioning face, she doubted they needed to see her face though for them to tell she wanted answers.

Harry and Ron's mouths were open as far as the eye could see, and Hermione just sputtered non intellectually and gazed at the intimidating woman as if they had all been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Which Harry had to agree was what happened.

Sakura was enjoying watching them squirm however, at least the youngest three. The twins wormed their way into her heart almost immediately upon introductions. Both reminding her of her old teammate and the pranks he would pull when they were younger. Though neither twin need to know this.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked stoically causing Hermione's stuttering to be joined by Harry and Ron's as they tried to formulate a plausible enough answer to give to her.

Fred and George however finally managing to untangle whatever it is they were working on voiced their actions for her.

"Jaguar my dear woman." spoke Fred flirtatiously, draping one of his much longer arms across her shoulders, earning himself a very loud, very animalistic growl from her, he gulped just as loudly though and managed to stutter out, "Not one for PDA then, love." before slinking back off towards George who merely laughed at the display before continuing for his brother.

"What Freddie and I hold here are extendable ears. We simply lower them to the ground towards the door of the kitchen and we'll be able to hear everything going on in there." he answered simply moving to the banister and lowering the human like ear down.

"So you're all eavesdropping on a private meeting that you're mother thinks does not concern you?" she asked already having come to a conclusion like this.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Fred answered his moment of shock and slight fear of the pink haired woman already gone as he huddled off next to George to see what's going on. The Golden Trio simply waiting behind for the older woman to send them off again.

"Alright then." she said quietly moving back downstairs before disappearing in a puff of smoke much to the little rag tag group's surprise.

"If anyone has a right to know it's Harry." argued Sirius once again, "If it wasn't for him we wouldn't even know Voldemort was back. He's not a child, Molly"

"But he's not an adult either." Molly's voice rang out clearly, "He's not James, Sirius."

"Well he's not your son." he replied bitterly

"He's as good as." argued Molly defiantly as Harry couldn't help but smile at Ron, Fred and George who smiled back bashfully and had the famous Weasley blush coloring their ears and necks.

"Who else has he got?" Molly supplied fruitlessly, as he youngest and only daughter joined the little group of eavesdroppers.

"Hey Ginny." Harry whispered quietly noticing the girl who just nodded in his direction curious to hear what was being said downstairs.

"He's got me." Sirius argued

"How touchingly paternal, Black." Snape's voice answered not even bothering to hide his voice like the others were doing.

"Snape's part of the Order?" asked Harry shocked as he looked towards the others who only nodded in answer. Liking the fact the potions master was a part of this society as much as he.

"Perhaps, Potter will grow up to be a felon, just like his godfather." Harry didn't need to be in the room to know Snape was sneering in Sirius' direction.

"I happen to like felons." Jaguar's voice broke the tense silence, "They're so much more fun than ordinary criminals."

Sirius rolled his eyes though, amusement was dancing within their depths as he acknowledged Jaguar's claim and spoke to the greasy haired man, "Stay out of this, Snivellus."

"So why don't you tell him?" asked Severus changing the subject but before they could hear Molly, Sirius or anyone else's answer a little half cat half kneazle wondered upon their only source allowing them to overhear the Order's current meeting.

"Get it up." yell whispered Fred as Hermione angrily shouted at her familiar,

"Crookshanks. Stop it. Bad kitty."

"Get off you bloody cat." whispered George harshly.

"Crookshanks leave it alone!" Hermione said hitting her hand lightly against the old railing as if that would get the kneazle's attention.

"Hermione, I hate your cat." spoke Ron tiredly.

"Bad Crookshanks." she whispered lastly as he ran off with his new toy.

…

Thirty minutes later found Harry and the others once more trailing down the stairs past the banister as Mrs. Weasley ushered them all down.

"Well, we'll be eating down in the kitchen." she spoke but before she could finish two loud cracks sounded behind her followed by Fred and George's identical laughter before they disapparated into the kitchen before their mother's swinging hands could reach them. They could not, however miss her yelling as she smiled towards the others lovingly, "Aah! Just because you're allowed to use magic now … does not mean you have to whip your wands out for everything!"

"Hi, mum." said Ginny trying not to laugh at her older brothers' antics, Ron and Hermione doing the same following behind her.

"You hungry, Harry?" Molly questioned as Arthur came behind her and wrapped his arm around his wife before adding, "You sure you're all right, Harry? Gave us quite a turn."

"Harry Potter." spoke a familiar voice

"Sirius." Harry said happily before rushing forward and giving his god father a hug.

"This is very, very peculiar." started Arthur as they were all seated at the table, Ginny, Hermione and the twins being entertained by Tonks who was currently changing her appearance much to their and the ninjas' amusement.

"It seems your hearing in the Ministry is to be before the entire Wizengamot." the Weasley Matriarch finished.

"I don't understand. What has the Ministry of Magic got against me?" Harry asked as the entire table became quiet.

"Show him." Moody growled out, "He'll find out soon enough anyway."

Harry saw Remus turn around and nod at Kingsley who merely nodded before turning around to fetch something, Harry however wasn't finished with his questions though, "Does this have anything to do with the fact the Prophet has been slandering mine and Dumbledore's names?" he asked hotly causing the two shinobi and every other witch and wizard in the room to look at him in shock.

"How the bloody hell do you know about that, Potter?" asked Moody harshly turning his entire body towards the boy who finally got a copy of the Prophet between himself and Remus.

A blush adorned Harry's cheeks and he meekly answered, "I've been writing a girl from school. She sent me a copy about a week after I got back to my aunt's house."

"He's mostly been attacking Dumbledore but obviously he's not leaving you out either." Moody said almost happily.

"Fudge is using all his power, including his influence at the Daily Prophet … to smear anyone who claims the Dark Lord has returned." Remus spoke

"Why?" asked Harry angrily

"He thinks …" began Remus, "that Dumbledore is after his job."

"But that's insane. No one in their right mind could believe tha-" started Harry only to be interrupted by Remus

"But that's just it, isn't it Harry? Fudge isn't in his right mind. It's been twisted and warped by fear. Now, fear makes people do terrible things, Harry. The last time Voldemort gained power … he almost destroyed everything we hold dear. Now Fudge is doing everything in his power to avoid facing that terrifying truth." the werewolf looked more tired than Harry had ever seen him at that moment and he could hardly blame him, everyone even his own face if he'd have to guess grew grave at the truth of Remus' words.

"We think Voldemort wants to build up his army again. Fourteen years ago he had huge numbers at his command. And not just witches and wizards, but all manner of dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily and we've been attempting to do the same. But gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in." Sirius stopped at this point in time wanting to tell his godson more but knowing few but Moony and Moody himself would look down upon informing Harry on more information. Still he took a deep breath before continuing, "We believe … that Voldemort is trying to find something."

"Sirius." Arthur barked quietly as if in doing so only the convict would hear his plea for silence.

"Something …" Sirius continued quickly, "he didn't have last time."

More wanted to come forth from the man's mouth and Sakura and Shikamaru did not even have to glance at each other to know the supposed killer was right, every child not only in this room but with a magical essence had the right to know what could potentially kill them. To give them a chance of survival, however slim that chance might be. Though unfortunately Sirius refused to say more as Molly's hand holding the knife she was using to cut food with slammed down hard onto the wooden plane beneath it, her voice trembling as she spoke.

"No. That's enough. He's just a boy." she spoke walking towards him and snatching the paper away from the table, crumpling it as she continued, "You say much more and you might as well induct him into the Order. I bet even Owl and Jaguar would agree with me on this matter." she said hoping with all her might the two would speak up on her behalf.

"With all due respect, Weasley-sama." began Jaguar tiredly

"We are merely here as guards, not allies or friends. It is not our place to tell you our opinions of this matter." finished Owl for his female counterpart, surprisingly no 'troublesome' followed behind it as his usual speech tended to do.

"Well, if you are to protect us, what better way then informing us of the potential dangers these children are in?" asked Tonks and almost every other Order member agreeing with them thinking they would see reason to protecting Harry and his young friends.

"I was ten years old when Zabuza, the Demon of the Hidden Mist attacked us and I was entrusted to protect our client. I was still a rookie mind you, we all were except for Scarecrow, our teacher." Sakura declared with a humorless laugh taking note of the others confusion, "I fought him for a little over two hours before he finally managed to get past my illusion I created to distract him and his blade sliced right through my stomach. I have a jagged scar running from the left top of my rib cage dragging down until it reaches my right pelvic bone. If one of my old teammates hadn't regained consciousness, I would no doubt be dead. Do you have any idea why I'm telling you all this?"

Jaguar asked quietly staring at those sitting at the table with hard eyes behind her mask, when silence reached her ears she answered anyway, "I was ten years old when I first killed someone. Ten when Zabuza attempted to kill me, and ten when I got my first battle scar as the proof of those actions and events." she took a deep breath before allowing Owl to take over.

"The one thing we have in common here is that our enemies won't care how old, what gender I am, nor what skin color I have, they'll still try to kill us. Your cute little Voldemort and his precious little Death Eaters feel the same way about all of you. While I agree it is not a fight children should have to partake in they already are partaking in it. As soon as magic was discovered in them and they showed they had the power to wield it, they were involved. The Death Eaters won't care that they didn't even know what they fought, will fight, or will eventually die for so long as they are dead and not standing in the way of their beloved master. Ignorance is not a shield you can use to protect them with, merely a burden they will unknowingly carry until they meet their end. And in my personal opinion since you've asked so nicely for it is, you are all fools for thinking otherwise."

Silence reigned at the table as the ninjas words sank in, though Molly and a few others were still pretty adamant about the others joining thought before Molly could restate the fact that these were just children Jaguar quietly excused the conversation and moving it towards safer territory.

"Dumbledore has said that there will be an attack on the train. He is worried and has assigned us to safe guard the mechanical thing." Jaguar spoke up speaking of the train in disdain clearly thinking of a previous mission before continuing, "Owl and I will be leaving the night before you all are to depart-"

"Then what the hell is the point of you being here now?" barked out Moody, "If you feel it is safe enough for you to shirk your duties to your mission."

"There are plenty of activities we have been known to slouch off at but our missions have never been one of them." said Owl in a distinctly peeved voice, one most at the table didn't think he could reach, he seemed far more laid back compared to his high maintenance counterpart, "Just because we won't be here doesn't mean we are leaving you undefended." he said offhandedly as he nodded to Jaguar who simply made quick and unrecognizable motions with her hands before biting her finger hard enough to draw blood and slammed her hands down onto the table before them, a puff of smoke in the sounds wake.

When it finally cleared however, everyone but Owl seemed completely baffled by the sudden appearance of the little pink slug seemingly glaring at everyone but Owl.

"Everyone this is Ayako-chan, she's the youngest daughter of Katsuyu-sama. They're my summons, I signed a contract with the slugs right after my mentor's name is signed. They aid me in battles should I ever call upon their help." at the last sentence even the wizards knew that this statement was directed towards the little creature who turned its eyes towards the woman. It merely glanced in her direction before turning its sights upon Owl once more.

"And you expect a slug to safe guard the children?" asked Sirius skeptically eyeing the slug in obvious contempt.

"Do you have a problem with slugs Old Man?" asked a voice quietly though it wasn't without its own dislike towards the wizards.

"Di- did that snail just talk?" he questioned bleakly as Remus nodded his head, leaning closer as did a few others to get a closer look towards Ayako.

"Oh I see, Jaaga-chan, you summoned me into a room filled with invalids." spoke the slug shaking her head as if in approval of her own self-made discovery.

"They are not invalids. Play nice, Ayako-chan." reprimanded Jaguar as her old friend's child once more made googly eyes towards her teammate.

"What is it?" asked Harry finding his voice amongst the others

"She, as I've stated, is my main summon's youngest daughter. She's quite a little spitfire too." she clarified as if that wasn't already pretty obvious at the way she glared at everyone who talked who wasn't Owl.

"But how?" asked Hermione grabbing Harry's arm as she leaned closer to Ayako, "She shouldn't be able to talk even with magic."

Jaguar let out a very unladylike snort before answering back in the same condescending tone as her smaller companion, "Well then it's a good thing magic didn't bring her here then, isn't it Miss Granger?" though before the curly haired witch could repute Jaguar continued, "Summons are very advanced forms of justu. I don't know much about the other animals you can summon, our friend Fox is capable of summoning toads and our teacher Scarecrow can summon dogs, but the only information I can offer is about my slugs to prove to you that despite her size Ayako-chan is perfectly able to watch over everyone for a few hours and if not she has more than enough power to call either myself or Owl in case of emergencies." taking in the looks of disbelief on the wizards' faces Sakura stood to garner their attention without any distractions.

"Slugs are my trademark summon. I have a contract signed with my blood saying I can summon them and only them. Slugs' offensive abilities revolve mostly around acid. They can shoot it quite accurately from their mouths. They also have the ability to replicate themselves, though that ability appears only in certain bloodlines. Akayo's bloodline, to be more specific. Just like her mother Ayako-chan has the ability to encapsulate themselves around an individuals entire body for defense. This essentially makes them a big cushion for the person inside, protecting the person from physical collisions. Slugs can also absorb chakra from their summoner and even control it to some extent. I won't get into some of her finer abilities but that should be enough to satisfy you that my summon isn't as incompetent as you make either one of us out to be." finished Jaguar quite happily, taking a roll from the table and moving it towards her masked face yet before anyone could even blink her mask was still in its proper place and her roll had disappeared.

"That's just it though, girlie." Moody practically yelled out, "We have naught but you're word that you, this boy, and your pet snail can defend us. You're out of your bloody mind if you think we'll let some weak-" Moody did not need to finish his sentence because by complete instinct upon hearing the word weak, Sakura had already grabbed a blade from her holster and began spinning it in a threatening manner, the same time Moody drew his wand and fired at the girl. And when Shikamaru saw what the older man was intending to do he stepped in front of the older girl in between her and the now steadfast read light headed towards his chest.

It appeared as if everything was moving in slow motion as the light hit the middle of Shikamaru's chest, Sakura's kunai lay forgotten where she once stood as she stood beside her old friend in case he needed help balancing himself. He didn't.

She felt rather than heard or saw him take a deep breath before she felt her own lungs suck in some much needed air. She had not realized she stopped breathing when Moody insulted her in one of her oldest wounds. She looked at the pineapple haired boy through the slits in her mask as she turned to collect her almost forgotten memory. Finding comfort for herself when he began speaking.

"Talking portraits, creepy little house elves, and now sticks that substitute for a cute little light display. Tell me was this 'Confringo' of yours supposed to hurt?"

Sakura couldn't help herself, the look of shock on the wizard and witches' faces, coupled with Shikamaru's normally empathic voice taking on a conceited and almost mocking tone caused the pinkette to burst with laughter in the shocked and tense silence.

"…and as such due to Ministry interference mostly, there will also be a school wide search being performed for any kind of unsavory magical item or possession any student may knowingly or unknowingly have at their disposal."

The wizards and witches may have gotten on her and Shikamaru's nerves but it was now with great pleasure as she took in their appalled faces as she continued the specs of their latest chore … They annoyed the magicks just as much, if not more.

…

…

Of Stranger Magic Chapter 7

Edited: 06/19/12

AN: This chapter has been edited and previous unnecessary author's notes and comment replies have been removed for your reading pleasure. I hope you've enjoyed the revised version of Of Stranger Magic Chapter 7.

Dark Wolf Love


	8. Chapter 8

Of Stranger Magic

Harry Potter x Naruto Story

Of Stranger Magic Chapter 8.

Summary 1: "You two will be taking this mission it'll probably be one of the most important missions of both of your lives." stated Tsunade tiredly, "Is there a particular reasoning for that Hokage-sama?" asked Shikamaru standing just a tad more straighter in his slouched posture. "Dumbledore-sensei is an old friend." stated simply by Tsunade "But Shishou-" "I said he was a friend, not that he was mine."

Summary 2: "I'm trusting you to do this for me Severus. It is of the upmost importance that you get those two to the headquarters as soon as possible." "Of course headmaster, but are you sure about these ninjas?" "Absolutely. I believe we are in need of a stranger magic than our own."

Chapter Excerpt: "Well, well, well. I do believe that these are the Dementors Dumbledore was telling us about, Jagaa." "I wonder if they even bleed?" the way the pink haired guard spoke left chills running down their backs. It was the way both of the ninja spoke to each other; that they actually believed they could kill and defeat a Dementor that left the group of Gryffindors shocked while waiting for the skeletal ghouls to take their souls.

Pairings: Shikamaru Nara x Sakura Haruno; Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger.

Minor Pairings: Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga; Naruto Uzumaki x Ino Yamanaka; Ron Weasley x Luna Lovegood; Harry Potter x Parvati Patil.

Rated: M

AN: All previous unnecessary author's notes and comment replies have been removed for your reading pleasure. Enjoy.

…

Previously:

…

_Harry was livid._

_Harry, wanting to argue but thinking better of it with this woman, nodded his assent and began climbing the stairs walking deliberately slower than normal to try and make out the muffled voices from the kitchen, but having no such luck and no will or hurry to see his best mates, took in the wall décor and the grimy fixtures of what appeared to be house elves, decapitated and mounted across from the banister._

_As his mind went into overdrive of where the hell he could be he didn't realize until a soft body rammed into his own almost knocking him over in the process, that he had already made it to the first bedroom and had unknowingly opened the decaying door._

_"Oh, Harry." whispered Hermione clinging to the shorter boy desperately, "Are you alright?" he felt as she reluctantly pulled away, "We overheard them talking about the Dementor attack. You must tell us everything."_

_'The Dementors.' Harry thought depressingly, 'Forgot about them.'_

_"Talking portraits, creepy little house elves, and now sticks that substitute for a cute little light display. Tell me was this 'Confringo' of yours supposed to hurt?"_

_Sakura couldn't help herself, the look of shock on the wizard and witches' faces, coupled with Shikamaru's normally empathic voice taking on a conceited and almost mocking tone caused the pinkette to burst with laughter in the shocked and tense silence._

_"…and as such due to Ministry interference mostly, there will also be a school wide search being performed for any kind of unsavory magical item or possession any student may knowingly or unknowingly have at their disposal." she spoke changing the subject again once her laughter died down._

_One thing was for sure though. The wizards and witches may have gotten on her and Shikamaru's nerves but it was now with great pleasure as she took in their appalled faces as she continued the specs of their latest chore … They annoyed the magicks just as much if not more._

…

Now:

"I can't believe Mum is actually alright with the ninja leaving?" muttered Ron darkly, "Especially with the replacement they left us with."

"It's just going to be a few hours, not even a full day they'll be gone, Ronald. And I'm sure, despite what we may all be thinking right now, there is a very good reason Jaguar and Owl left us with a slug."

"I'm pink and can talk too, girly." came a distinct voice coming from the side railing of the walkway. It still unnerved the curly haired witch how fast the little slug was able to keep up with them. Both physically and with their conversation.

"Sorry, Ayako." mumbled Hermione tiredly still not quite ready to admit speaking to a bug was normal.

"It's just weird all around. Do you think they could convince mum to let me get that new Nimbus X4?" ushered Ron quickly to the little creature.

"And just what is a Nimbus X4?"

"The latest broomstick of course. Can reach up to 200 miles per hour. It's the fastest on the market to date and-"

"And I can assure you Owl and Jaguar will care about as much as I do on this subject." spoke Ayako haughtily, dashing the red-heads hopes almost immediately.

"Why would you need them to ask your mum and dad anyway?" asked Harry quietly.

"Well think about it, if they can convince them a slug is good protection then buying me a potentially dangerous stick to fly on should be cake."

"Ronald." warned Hermione crossly as they reached Platform 9¾. Hermione stopped her rant before she could even begin it though, and turned around quickly, leaving Harry and Ron to their own devices for a few seconds. Her eyes scanned the crowded grounds carefully while trying to find the pair of eyes that she had felt were staring so intently at her, until finally they connected with a pair of gray eyes. Though as soon as that happened, the soft look he was giving her quickly hardened and the familiar Malfoy scowl was set firmly into place and he found everything but herself worth noticing. Hermione stared at the distant boy for a few seconds longer before she too looked away and joined Ron and Harry whom barely realized she was spacing out during their newly developed conversation centering around Quidditch.

"Padfoot, are you barking mad?" muttered out Alastair harshly, "You'll blow the entire operation."

Hermione watched carefully as a stray black dog, barked happily before weaving its way through the rag tag group of witches and wizards before heading off to a closed off waiting room. It still fascinated her to no end to view an animagus shifting from one form to another, and her mind worked out the possibilities as she saw the dog revert itself to the form of a man. She looked away quickly though when Harry followed him into the room and shut the door behind them.

She didn't like it, nor particularly think it safe of him to come but she'd be damned if she ruined one of the few moments Harry got with his estranged godfather.

…

"Sirius, what are you doing here? If somebody sees you…" trailed off Harry moving to sit beside the older man

"I had to see you off didn't I?" questioned Sirius happily, "What's life without a little risk?"

"I don't want to see you get chucked back in Azkaban." replied Harry as though it were obvious

"Oh don't worry about it." he spoke nonchalantly, reaching into his pockets for something, "Anyway, I wanted you to have this."

As Harry took the item from Sirius' outstretched hand, he couldn't stop his eyes from watering slightly at the image before him.

"Original Order of the Phoenix." clarified the convict, "Marlene McKinnon." Sirius pointed out to a young woman around his and his parents' age, Harry noted quietly, with dark curly brown hair and green eyes, Harry had to say she looked remarkably like Hermione, but upon hearing her fate, Harry quickly dashed that thought to bits.

"She was killed two weeks after this was taken. Her and her entire family." said a now sad and reminiscent Sirius.

"Frank and Alice Longbottom." he said next and pointing out Neville's parents to Harry, quietly elaborated, "They suffered a fate worse than death, you ask me. It's been 14 years. And still a day doesn't go by I don't miss your dad."

"Do you really think there's going to be a war, Sirius?"

"It feels like it did before." he said sadly refusing to take the picture back, "You keep it. Anyway, I suppose you're the young ones now."

…

"Well that's interesting." muttered Jagaa from the shadows.

"Don't even start." sighed out Fukurou tiredly.

"I didn't even say anything this time though." muttered the pink haired woman innocently, causing her teammate to scowl tiredly under his mask.

"You didn't need to. I know all to well how your mind works, Jaaga."

"Who the hell do you think you are, Raion-chan? Stay the hell out of my head." replied Jaaga bitterly, pouting under her mask.

Fukurou stayed silent refusing to answer this old argument, instead his eyes narrowed in on the Order members once more.

"Draco keeps looking at them." he answered with instead.

"Men, I swear." scowled Jaaga coming to stand beside her partner before pointing out to him, "Draco isn't looking at them, he's staring at her. He likes her."

It never ceased to amaze him how she could be in tune with everyone else's love lives but her own and anyone concerning her.

"Hmm." the masked boy's affirmation of his teammates statement was drowned out by the sound of the train whistle. "Come on that's our cue."

And with a nod Jaaga was sure Fukurou didn't see but rather felt the two shunshined away.

…

The train was gathering still more speed, so that the houses outside the window flashed past and they swayed where they stood.

"Shall we go and find a compartment, then?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

They exchanged secret looks before Ron broke the now tense silence.

"Er," said Ron

"'We're – well – Ron and I are supposed to go into the prefect carriage," Hermione stated awkwardly.

Ron wasn't looking at Harry; he seemed to have become intensely interested in the fingernails of his left hand.

"Oh. Right, fine." spoke Harry stoically.

"I don't think we'll have to stay there all journey." soothed Hermione "Our letters said we just get instructions from the Head Boy and Girl and then patrol the corridors from time to time."

"Fine," said Harry again, "Well I – I might see you later, then."

"Yeah definitely." said Ron enthusiastically, yet still casting Harry a shifty, anxious look, "It's a pain having to go down there, I'd rather – but we have to – I mean, I'm not enjoying it, I'm not Percy." he finished defiantly.

"I know you're not." Harry grinned. But as Hermione and Ron grabbed their trunks, Crookshanks, and a caged Pigwidgeon off toward the engine end of the train, Harry felt an odd sense of loss. He had never travelled on the Hogwarts Express without Ron.

"Come on," Ginny told him noticing his distress, "if we get a move on we'll be able to save them places."

"Right." said Harry though he looked less than convinced. Still, he picked up Hedwig's cage in one hand and the handle of his trunk with the other. They struggled off down the corridor, peering through the glass paneled doors into the compartments they passed, which were already full. Harry could not help noticing that a lot of people stared back at him with great interest and that several of them nudged their neighbors and pointed him out. After he had met this behavior in five consecutive carriages he remembered that the Daily Prophet had been telling its readers all summer what a lying show-off he was. He wondered bleakly whether the people now staring and whispering believed those stories. He had a sinking suspicion they did.

In the very last carriage they met Neville Longbottom, Harry's fellow fifth-year Gryffindor, his round face shining with the effort of pulling his trunk along with maintaining a one handed grip on his struggling toad, Trevor.

"Hi, Harry," he panted, clearly out of breath, "Hi Ginny … Everywhere's full … I can't find a seat …"

"What are you talking about?" asked Ginny who had squeezed past Neville to peer into the compartment behind him. "There's room in this one, there's only Loony Lovegood in here -" trailed off Ginny as she caught sight of Harry's look of disdain at the nickname.

Neville however interrupted the look as he mumbled something about not wanting to disturb anyone.

"Don't be silly," Ginny laughed, "she's all right." She slid the door open and pulled her trunk inside it. Harry and Neville followed her lead. "Hi Luna. Is it okay if we take these seats?"

The girl beside the window looked up. She had straggly, waist-length dirty blond hair, very pale eyebrows, and protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. Harry knew at once why Neville had chosen to pass this compartment by. The girl gave off an aura of distinct dottiness. Perhaps it was the fact that she had stuck her wand behind her left ear for safekeeping she had chosen to wear a necklace of butterbeer caps, or that she was reading a magazine upside down. Her eyes ranged over Neville and came to rest on Harry. She nodded.

"Thanks," said Ginny smiling at her as she took a seat to the left of the girl, happily starting up a conversation as Neville and Harry rushed to get there things in order before finally seating themselves across from the two younger girls.

"Had a good summer, Luna?" Ginny asked

"Yes," answered Luna almost immediately, dreamily, without taking her eyes off of Harry, "Yes, it was quite enjoyable, you know. You're Harry Potter," she added.

"I know I am." said Harry

Neville chuckled, as Luna turned her pale eyes upon him instead.

"And I don't know who you are." she quite enjoyed the way the older boy blushed red from her comment.

"I'm nobody," said Neville hurriedly.

"No you're not." spoke Ginny sharply. "Neville Longbottom – Luna Lovegood. Luna's in my year, but in Ravenclaw."

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure." quoted the girl in a singsong voice.

She raised her magazine high enough to hide her face and fell silent. Harry and Neville looked at each other with their eyebrows raised. Ginny suppressed a giggle.

The train rattled onward, speeding them out into open country. It was an odd unsettled sort of day; one moment the carriage was full of sunlight and the next they were passing through ominously grey clouds.

None of the students in this particular carriage thought of the weather change as the compartment door slid open once more. A crestfallen looking Hermione and a relieved looking Ron were what greeted their sight on the other side.

"I thought you two had patrols." questioned Ginny once more breaking the silence as Ron took a seat next to Neville and Hermione did the same seating next to Ginny. The later replying back to the statement.

"Yes we thought so too." replied Hermione bitterly, "But Jaguar and Owl had other plans."

"You should have seen the looks on everyone's faces when they strode in their like they owned the place. Especially Malfoy's, little ferret didn't know what to do with himself."

"Anyways," interrupted Hermione sending Ron a meaningful glare that the red head merely shrugged his indifference to, "They said that this year there would be a change in place and that Dumbledore has ordered them to take over all patrols and that even prefects and the Head Boy and Girl have been stripped of this right for until Dumbledore deems that the threat that's here is no longer here." explained Hermione quoting Jaguar almost word for word.

"So that means-" Harry was interrupted as the train came to a screeching halt. And ice began to form on the glass surrounding them, Harry realized with a start what that meant a little too late as he gripped his wand tightly before darting out of the compartment, followed shortly by Ron and Hermione. What he was not expecting was to run straight into Owl quite literally. The shock, sending the bespectacled boy right on his arse.

"Back to your carriage now." ground out Owl coldly, in fact Harry was sure even Snape would have pissed himself at the tone the guard was using.

"But I can-" Harry was interrupted quite forcibly by the same voice only this time accompanied by an arm lifting him and turning him in the same direction he began.

"I said NOW." Owl roared before disappearing in a blur. Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't have run fast enough back to the compartment.

The Golden Trio managed to make it back safely but they still held the door open as did a lot of the other students in near compartments to be able to take in the scene folding out before them.

"Well, well, well. I do believe that these are the Dementors Dumbledore was telling us about, Jagaa." said Owl harshly. No, Harry crossed out the word in his head. Owl said the words sadistically, as if they were drenched in the despair the creatures before them oozed out with. Though he couldn't think too much of Owl sounding so evil as his partner became even more so.

"I wonder if they even bleed?" Jaguar spoke so softly, Harry wasn't even sure she did at all but the echo of the whisper she uttered passed through not only his ears but the other students eavesdropping as well. The way the pink haired guard spoke left chills running down their backs. It was the way both of the ninja spoke to each other; that they actually believed they could kill and defeat a Dementor, let alone three of them. That left the group of Gryffindors shocked while waiting for the skeletal ghouls to take their souls; they prepared themselves for the inevitable.

…

Of Stranger Magic

Edited: 06/19/12

AN: This chapter has been edited and previous unnecessary author's notes and comment replies have been removed for your reading pleasure. I hope you've enjoyed the revised version of Of Stranger Magic Chapter 8.

Dark Wolf Love


	9. Chapter 9

Of Stranger Magic

Harry Potter x Naruto Story

Of Stranger Magic Chapter 9.

Summary 1: "You two will be taking this mission it'll probably be one of the most important missions of both of your lives." stated Tsunade tiredly, "Is there a particular reasoning for that Hokage-sama?" asked Shikamaru standing just a tad more straighter in his slouched posture. "Dumbledore-sensei is an old friend." stated simply by Tsunade. "But Shishou-" "I said he was a friend, not that he was mine."

Summary 2: "I'm trusting you to do this for me Severus. It is of the upmost importance that you get those two to the headquarters as soon as possible." "Of course headmaster, but are you sure about these ninja?" "Absolutely. I believe we are in need of a stranger magic than our own."

Chapter Excerpt: Owl and Jaguar felt cold. But they were used to the cold biting deeper and deeper into their scarred flesh. They met genin with greater killing intent than the despair these creatures projected. They noticed the lights were sucked from every corner of the environment, even the sun's rays which seeped through the glass windows, seemed to have vanished without a trace.

Pairings: Shikamaru Nara x Sakura Haruno; Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger.

Minor Pairings: Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga; Naruto Uzumaki x Ino Yamanaka; Ron Weasley x Luna Lovegood; Harry Potter x Parvati Patil.

Rated: M

AN: All previous unnecessary author's notes and comment replies have been removed for your reading pleasure. Enjoy.

…

Previously:

…

_"So that means-" Harry was interrupted as the train came to a screeching halt. And ice began to form on the glass surrounding them, Harry realized with a start what that meant a little too late as he gripped his wand tightly before darting out of the compartment, followed shortly by Ron and Hermione. What he was not expecting was to run straight into Owl quite literally. The shock sending the bespectacled boy right on his arse._

_"Back to your carriage now." ground out Owl coldly, in fact Harry was sure even Snape would have pissed himself at the tone the guard was using._

_"But I can-" Harry was interrupted quite forcibly by the same voice only this time accompanied by an arm lifting him and turning him in the same direction he began._

_"I said NOW." Owl roared before disappearing in a blur. Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't have run fast enough back to the compartment._

_The Golden Trio managed to make it back safely but they still held the door open as did a lot of the other students in near compartments to be able to take in the scene folding out before them._

_"Well, well, well. I do believe that these are the Dementors Dumbledore was telling us about, Jagaa." said Owl harshly. No Harry crossed out the word in his head. Owl said the words sadistically, as if they were drenched in the despair the creatures before them oozed out with. Though he couldn't think to much of Owl sounding so evil as his partner became even more._

_"I wonder if they even bleed?" Jaguar spoke so softly, Harry wasn't even sure she did at all but the echo of the whisper she uttered passed through not only his ears but the other students eavesdropping as well. The way the pink haired guard spoke left chills running down their backs. It was the way both of the ninja spoke to each other; that they actually believed they could kill and defeat a Dementor, let alone three of them. That left the group of Gryffindors shocked while waiting for the skeletal ghouls to take their souls; they prepared themselves for the inevitable._

…

Now:

…

Owl and Jaguar felt cold.

But they were used to the cold biting deeper and deeper into their scarred flesh. They met genin with greater killing intent than the despair these creatures projected. They noticed the lights were sucked from every corner of the environment, even the sun's rays which seeped through the glass windows, seemed to have vanished without a trace.

After Owl dismissed Potter, Weasley and Granger from their presence, he made quick work of analyzing the creatures in front of him. Three of them, he noted. Gliding noiselessly, visible because they were a denser darkness than their surroundings, with their black cloaks and their scabbed and rotting hands. Taking rattling, dragging breaths that increased in volume as the seconds passed. At the same time Jaguar unsheathed her katana balancing it carefully on her middle and index fingers before flawlessly twirling it into the air before catching and falling into the familiar stance Scarecrow taught her so well.

Owl donned his own weapon, the familiar Chakra Blades that once belonged to his own team leader, quietly never once taking his eyes off of the soulless things in front of them.

It seemed like an eternity for the Hogwarts students as they watched the two strangers face off against the undefeated creatures, but finally the two masked ninja disappeared and before they knew it Owl and Jaguar were on the opposite side of where the Dementors once stood, only the monsters that were once floating there were now ash and dust on the ground. In fact on closer inspection Harry found that Owl and Jaguar no longer even wielded their weapons.

He had never seen such a fear inspiring sight than what lay before him now. He wanted so desperately to tear his eyes away from them but could not find the strength to do it himself. He found that Jaguar's cold voice helped him along with the other witnessing students to scurry back into the compartments fully and to roughly slam shut their doors.

Everyone was struck into silence the female guard's words echoing inside everyone's heads as the scene they just witnessed replayed at the same time.

"So they don't bleed. What a disappointment."

…

The news that the supposed guards that Dumbledore hired took out three Dementors, traveled fast. By the time the train filled with students arrived at Hogwarts every one of the students knew what supposedly happened but no one seems to know what happened to the two after the one-sided attack was finished.

Harry and Ron and Hermione changed into their robes. Ginny leaving to go find some of her own housemates to chat with before the feast, and Luna and Neville going off for their own unknown reasons.

It was a quiet affair as the Golden Trio made their way towards the carriages, each in their own thoughts.

Harry was startled as he felt a light breeze from his left. He looked up as Hermione and Ron joined Luna who was once more reading her magazine, though he did not pay her any mind for much longer. What drew his attention now, was a great beast, with bony figures and dragon like faces which bear white, glittering eyes that lacked both expression and pupils. A winged horse, with large wings, vast, black and leathery sprouting from their back, resembling closely to those of a bat. Their fleshless lustrous bodies were covered with a translucent and glossy coat.

"What the-?" Harry's words were cut off as he noticed someone giggling at his expense, his eyes looked up and bore into Luna's cloudy grey ones.

"You're not going mad. I can see them too." the young witch's words did not calm Harry in the least.

"See what? Harry what are you two looking at?" Hermione's voice cut through Harry's thoughts, though he wasn't the one to answer them.

"Thestrals." came Luna's dreamy voice, it seemed to drift over them like a quiet fog.

"What are they?" questioned Harry

"Thestrals." Luna giggled, "I've already said that, "That's what they're called. They're actually quite gentle, really … But people avoid them because they're a bit …" Luna's calm voice became distressed as she continued to talk but Harry felt he knew why she would.

"Different." he offered quietly before continuing, "But why can't the others see them?" Harry finally managed to tear his gaze from the skeletal horse and climb in after the others.

"They can only be seen by people who've seen death."

…

"Hem-Hem …"

The annoying sound that explained the reason Dumbledore once more stopped in the middle of his speech. Though this time Harry was sure what the cause was; and from the look on a few of the other students faces they realized what he did as well.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door. We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; and Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

There was a sound of polite yet rather unenthusiastic applause. Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the -"

"Hem-Hem …" this time no one could deny the completely fake cough derived from the pink toad's mouth. Professor Dumbledore broke off looking inquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why the Headmaster had stopped speaking, but then Professor Umbridge coughed once more and it became clear that she had gotten to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

Dumbledore only looked slightly taken aback for a moment, then he sat back down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better to do than listen to her talk. The twinkle in his eyes no longer as prominent as they usually were.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

Her voice, Harry noted with disdain, was overly girly, it was a forced high-pitched, and breathy sound, and unexplainably Harry felt another wave of dislike overcome him. He did not know what it was but he loathed everything about her; from the stupid way she talked, to her fluffy pink cardigan. Harry noticed in her dramatic pause she gave another cough, as if she needed to clear her throat before beginning again.

"Well, it is so lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" Harry noticed her smile, filled with pointed little teeth, and it made him sick to his stomach. "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!"

Apparently Harry was not the only one to take this opportunity to glance around the Great Hall. None of the faces he could see were happy; on the contrary, they all looked pretty taken aback at being addressed as though they were five years old. Even the Slytherins began glaring at the newest addition to the staff table quite openly.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all. And I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

Students exchanged looks this time and most of them were barely concealing grins.

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again at this point in her little speech, and when she continued to talk again most of the breathlessness disappeared from her voice altogether. She sounded much more formal, much more like the woman Harry remembered seeing in the Wizengamot trial room. Her words held a dull learned-by-heart sound to them.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of which bowed back. In fact, Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawklike, which was quite a feat taking into consideration what her animagus was.

At this point Umbridge gave another little, "Hem-Hem" before continuing with her speech.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake sake must be discouraged, for out tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation …"

Harry found his attention for the stout looking woman and her little speech wavering. And looking to and fro between his classmates found himself lucky he lasted this long to her speech. He noticed really the only ones following along to what the pink toad was saying were Hermione and a few of the Ravenclaws, along with the teachers. He also took notice that the quiet which always accompanied Dumbledore's speech was breaking as students put their heads together, whispering and giggling. Over at the Ravenclaw table, Cho Chang was chatting animatedly with her friends. A few seats along from Cho was Luna who had once more gotten out her own copy of The Quibbler. Meanwhile at Hufflepuff table, Ernie Macmillan was one of the few still staring at Professor Umbridge, but he was glassy-eyed and Harry was sure he was merely pretending to listen in an attempt to live up to the new prefect's badge gleaming on his chest, proudly.

Professor Umbridge seemed to not care one way or another whom was listening to her tirade. In fact Harry was nearly positive that a full scale riot could have broken out under her nose and she wouldn't have even blinked her bulbous eyes twice at the scene so long as she still had parts of her speech that still needed speaking.

The teachers, however, were still listening quite attentively, while Hermione seemed to be drinking in and absorbing every word the woman spoke, though judging from her expression, they were not at all to her tastes.

"… because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

She sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff following his lead though only when McGonagall glared at them to do so and most stopped after clapping once or twice, only a few of the students clapped and that was merely for appearances sake, having not paid attention to more than a few words of her speech.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said bowing to her, "Now – as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held …"

"Yes, it certainly was illuminating." agreed Hermione in a low voice

"You're not telling me you actually enjoyed that?" questioned Ron harshly, turning a incredulous look upon Hermione. "That was about the dullest speech in exsistence. And I live with Percy!"

"I said illuminating, not enjoyable." amended Hermione, rolling her eyes as she continued, "It explained a lot."

"Did it?" asked Harry joining in the conversation, "Sounded like a load of waffle to me."

"Yes, well, there were some important information hidden in the waffle," spoke Hermione grimly

"Was there?" asked Ron blankly

"How about 'progress for progress's sake must be discouraged'? Or how about 'pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited'?"

"Well, what does that mean?" asked Ron impatiently

"It means," began Hermione looking back towards Dumbledore and the rest of the staff, "The Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts."

"And of course," began Dumbledore the twinkle coming back to his eyes, "For those of you who are yet to be aware, there are two new special additions this year as well."

At this part of the speech Harry couldn't help but notice the look that crossed Professor Umbridge's face, as though she discovered the rare Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Troll Bogies and was stupid enough to keep eating it rather than spit it out.

"For an unknown reason, earlier this afternoon, three Dementors were found upon the Hogwarts Express …" at here he paused for a few seconds to allow the students their three seconds of whispering before he continued, "Rest assured Professor Umbridge and myself have informed the Ministry and they are looking into it as we speak, or really I speak. Quite an unusual phrase the muggles say-"

Dumbledore quickly trailed off as he noticed the stern glare he received from Professor McGonagall and cleared his throat nervously before continuing, "I digress though, continuing where I left off, the Dementors were defeated by the two special additions I have invited to the castle, guards who have agreed to protect over the school and her students for the time being. Jaguar and Owl are the guards names, but I must warn you all, direct contact with them shall be strictly prohibited. They have requested that everyone merely ignore their presence so they may work and better assure everyone's safety. It is at your own risk should you feel the need to speak to either of them … Well now that that's settled. Off to bed you go."

It was a few moments before anyone moved. There was a great clattering and banging all around as Hermione jumped up looking all flustered.

"Ron, we're supposed to show the first years where to go!"

"Oh yeah." agreed Ron, who had apparently forgotten. "Hey! Hey you lot! Midgets!"

"Ron!" reprimanded Hermione courtly

"Well, they are, they're titchy …"

"I know, but you can't call them midgets … First years!" Hermione called commandingly, taking charge of the situation. "This way, please!"

A group of new students walked shyly up the gap between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, all of them trying hard not to lead the group. They did indeed seem quite small; Harry was sure he had not appeared that young when he had arrived here.

"See you later," he said to Ron and Hermione as he made his way to out of the Great Hall alone.

He felt rather than realized his body was going the wrong way rather quickly as soon as he stepped out of the doors to enter the halls. He blinked quite a few times and let out a silent hiss as pain entered his backside like a raging ember. He finally looked up to see what had caused him to fall down and was shocked to come face to face with Jaguar herself.

Her shockingly pink hair, he noted, was tied up with a red ribbon, braided neatly down the back. She wore her usual attire, the mask included though he could see green eyes. Emerald. The same shade as his own stare back at him intensely through the slits of her namesake.

"Have to be careful Harry. Bad things happen to those who don't take note of what's happening around them."

It was a warning, he realized, after she walked off and he sprinted, because running away was just not within the Gryffindor quota of bravery. He didn't know how but he just knew she was watching him and the other students at the feast.

Her and Owl obviously heard both Dumbledore and more importantly Umbridge's speech and knew what was going on. They realized what the new DADA professor's words meant. And they realized that Harry had not been paying attention enough to come to these same conclusions on his own.

Yet despite the warning all he could really wonder was, 'How do they know?'. For when Harry was drifting off due to the flat-faced woman's speech, and his eyes wandered to the faces of the others in the hall. The faces that were there did not include Owl nor Jaguar's.

…

Of Stranger Magic

Edited: 06/19/12

AN: This chapter has been edited and previous unnecessary author's notes and comment replies have been removed for your reading pleasure. I hope you've enjoyed the revised version of Of Stranger Magic Chapter 9.

Dark Wolf Love


	10. Chapter 10

Of Stranger Magic

Harry Potter x Naruto Story

Of Stranger Magic Chapter 10.

Summary 1: "You two will be taking this mission it'll probably be one of the most important missions of both of your lives." stated Tsunade tiredly, "Is there a particular reasoning for that Hokage-sama?" asked Shikamaru standing just a tad more straighter in his slouched posture. "Dumbledore-sensei is an old friend." stated simply by Tsunade. "But Shishou-" "I said he was a friend, not that he was mine."

Summary 2: "I'm trusting you to do this for me Severus. It is of the upmost importance that you get those two to the headquarters as soon as possible." "Of course headmaster, but are you sure about these ninja?" "Absolutely. I believe we are in need of a stranger magic than our own."

Chapter Excerpt: Sakura glanced around the room, filled with shocked students, each showing clear signs of disdain for the pink clad woman. Her own look of disdain matching the younger kids as she thought of the woman mocking the color many used to describe her, she would have continued glaring at the woman until she saw an almost unperceptive nod from a now disguised Shikamaru and her eyes found Harry's currently looking around the room as well taking in the other students faces, her frown seemed to grow in its displeasure as Harry seemed to stop on Shikamaru. Yes she would surely need to have words with this boy, and soon.

Pairings: Shikamaru Nara x Sakura Haruno; Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger.

Minor Pairings: Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga; Naruto Uzumaki x Ino Yamanaka; Ron Weasley x Luna Lovegood; Harry Potter x Parvati Patil.

Rated: M

AN: This chapter has been edited and previous unnecessary author's notes and comment replies have been removed for your reading pleasure. Enjoy.

…

Previously:

…

_Owl and Jaguar felt cold._

_But they were used to the cold biting deeper and deeper into their scarred flesh. They met genin with greater killing intent than the despair these creatures projected. They noticed the lights were sucked from every corner of the environment, even the sun's rays which seeped through the glass windows, seemed to have vanished without a trace. _

_He had never seen such a fear inspiring sight than what lay before him now. He wanted so desperately to tear his eyes away from them but could not find the strength to do it himself. He found that Jaguar's cold voice helped him along with the other witnessing students to scurry back into the compartments fully and to roughly slam shut their doors._

_Everyone was struck into silence the female guard's words echoing inside everyone's heads as the scene they just witnessed replayed at the same time. _

"_So they don't bleed. What a disappointment."_

_Harry found his attention for the stout looking woman and her little speech wavering. And looking to and fro between his classmates found himself lucky he lasted this long to her speech. He noticed really the only ones following along to what the pink toad was saying were Hermione and a few of the Ravenclaws, along with the teachers. He also took notice that the quiet which always accompanied Dumbledore's speech was breaking as students put their heads together, whispering and giggling. Over at the Ravenclaw table, Cho Chang was chatting animatedly with her friends. A few seats along from Cho was Luna who had once more gotten out her own copy of The Quibbler. Meanwhile at Hufflepuff table, Ernie Macmillan was one of the few still staring at Professor Umbridge, but he was glassy-eyed and Harry was sure he was merely pretending to listen in an attempt to live up to the new prefect's badge gleaming on his chest, proudly._

_Professor Umbridge seemed to not care one way or another whom was listening to her tirade. In fact Harry was nearly positive that a full scale riot could have broken out under her nose and she wouldn't have even blinked her bulbous eyes twice at the scene so long as she still had parts of her speech that still needed speaking. _

_Yet despite the warning all he could really wonder was, 'How do they know?'. For when Harry was drifting off due to the flat-faced woman's speech, and his eyes wandered to the faces of the others in the hall. The faces that were there did not include Owl nor Jaguar's._

…

Now:

…

Sakura glanced around the room.

She noticed with disdain it was filled with shocked students, each showing clear signs of dislike for the pink clad woman. Her own look of disdain matching theirs as she thought of the woman mocking the color many used to describe her. It didn't take a lot of skill to realize that even this woman's voice was used in her arsenal of pissing people off. It was much too sickeningly sweet to be anything other than bile inducing. Her attention was drawn short however, and despite how she would have continued glaring at the woman, she saw an almost unperceptive nod from a now disguised Shikamaru and her eyes followed his nod quickly and found Harry's, currently looking around the room as well, taking in the other students faces, her frown seemed to grow with her displeasure as Harry's eyes seemed to stop on Shikamaru.

Yes she would surely need to have words with this boy. Soon. Sakura nodded once towards Shikamaru as the toad woman concluded her speech and Dumbledore stood once more finishing his now shortened speech. Once he started speaking of herself and Shikamaru, she quickly shunshined off of the ceiling silently, leaving Shikamaru to his fate with the students.

There were loud movements coming from the Great Hall a few moments later and everyone of the students began to file out of the hall the 'perfects' she remembered they were called, first fled out of the hall all too eager to get away from the pink menace and lead the new students to their dorms as soon as possible. They quickly noticed her and parted quickly to avoid her as she waited. Just as she was about to give up her wait and merely drag Potter out of the hall kicking and screaming she spotted him, hurriedly trying to reach the common room before curfew. He was in such a rush thinking of the events which just transpired he ran straight into Sakura. She staggered backwards a bit but was able to compose herself even before Harry landed swiftly on his bum.

It had never really clicked in her head before but now, that he was up close to her, she could clearly see that the boy shared the same eyes as she herself did. Though it was probably mere coincidence than anything else. She silently cleared her throat and spoke deftly as Potter rose to his feet.

"Have to be careful, Potter. Bad things happen to those who don't take note of what's happening around them."

She did not give him time to reply back to her advice before she turned her back to him and began walking towards her and Shikamaru's current quarters.

She allowed a smirk to grace her masked face, as she chose to ignore the footfalls of the running boy.

…

Harry had never made it to the common room as quickly as he did within those few moments, he had apparently made it there a few moments after Hermione and Ron because he cautiously took a seat on one of the recliners as the two finished ushering the first years to their rooms. It did not take long for Hermione to take hold of the silence and create a conversation.

"We had thought you'd have been a little while, we were going to meet back at the Hall as soon as we dismissed the kids." she said concerned

"Yeah well, I kind of got persuaded to leave a little earlier than intended." Harry muttered darkly, taking a deep shuddering breath.

Ron's eyes furrowed in confusion as Hermione lit up in realization at the same time.

"Jaguar was there, outside the doors to the Great Hall. It was like she was waiting there for someone. I had just assumed it was Owl or one of the teachers." Hermione trailed off quietly...

"Nope. Just little old me apparently." Harry lowered his voice, quite dramatically as he heard other students begin to pile into the common room, "She warned me. Said something like, 'Having to be careful.' and, 'Take note of what's happening around me.'"

"Well she does have some good points. It's not like we've had a normal year at school so far have we?" asked Ron with a quiet chuckle. Though the other two weren't exactly agreeing with him they couldn't outright argue with Ron's perspective either.

"I don't know though. Something about Owl and Jaguar … they're just off, somehow..." said Harry as Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"I think I'll go off to the library see if I can find anything at all about where they're from or just something ..." said Hermione a new determination set in.

"Hi, Harry." waved Parvati, a smile lit up Harry's face as he waved back enthusiastically and after a brief nod from Ron, made his way over to the girl.

"Think I'll go upstairs and take a nap, before starting on that potions essay."

…

It had been about an hour since Ron had left to go take his 'little' nap and Harry honestly couldn't remember a time where he felt so at ease. Probably since the Dragon's test about eight months ago. The relaxed feeling he had though was soon dashed away as he noticed for the umpteenth time Seamus and Dean look his way, though this time when he caught there eyes the two left to go up to the boy's dormitories.

"I'll catch you tomorrow for breakfast, Parvati?" asked Harry then continued at her nod, "I think the day's finally catching up to me and I think I'll go on to bed now."

"I'll hold you to breakfast then Harry." she giggled before skipping off towards the girl's dormitories.

When he got up to the dormitory followed closely by Neville, Dean and Seamus were talking quietly as they were in the process of covering the walls beside their beds with posters and photographs. They quickly stopped speaking however when Harry pushed open the door, and made his and Neville's presence known. Harry wondered if they were talking of him, then if he was merely being paranoid, but thought better of it recalling the faraway looks he received while in the common room with Parvati.

"Hi," he said moving to his own trunk accordingly.

"Hey, Harry," said Dean, who was putting on a pair of pajamas in the West Ham colors. "Good holiday?"

"Not bad." muttered Harry, as a true account of his holiday would have taken most of the night to relate, and truth be told he really did not want to face it just right now anyway, "You?"

"Yeah, it was okay." chuckled Dean, "Better than Seamus's anyway, he was just telling me."

"Why, what happened, Seamus?" questioned Neville as he placed his Mimbulus mimbletonia tenderly on his bedside cabinet.

Seamus did not answer immediately; he was making rather a meal of ensuring that his poster of the Kenmare Kestrels Quidditch team was quite straight. Then he said, with his back still turned to Harry, "Me mam didn't want me to come back."

"What?" said Harry, pausing in the act of pulling off his robes.

"She didn't want me to come back to Hogwarts." Seamus had said the words slowly like if speaking them at a normal rate would hinder Harry's ability to understand them.

"But – why?" Harry was completely astonished. He knew that Seamus's mother was a witch and could not understand, therefore, why she should have come over so Dursley-ish.

Seamus did not answer, however, until he had finished buttoning his pajamas.

"Well," he began in a measured voice, finally turning around to make eye contact with Harry, "I suppose … because of you."

"What d'you mean?" said Harry quickly. His heart was beating rather fast, he thought he already had an idea of where this conversation was heading, and he felt rather vaguely as if something was closing in on him.

"Well," said Seamus again moving towards his bed, "she … er … well it's not just you … it's Dumbledore too …"

"She believes the Daily Prophet?" asked Harry already having come to this realization making it less of a question and more like a statement. "She thinks I'm a liar and Dumbledore's an old fool."

Seamus met his eyes once more and boldly stated, "Yeah, something like that."

Harry said nothing, however. He threw his wand down onto his bedside table, pulled off his robes, stuffed them angrily into his trunk, and angrily pulled on his pajamas. He was sick of it; sick of being the person who was stared at and talked about all the time. If any of them knew, if any of them had the faintest idea what it felt like to be the one all these things happened to … Mrs. Finnigan had no idea, the stupid woman, he thought savagely.

He got into bed and made to pull the hangings closed around him, but before he could do so, Seamus spoke, "Look … what did happen that night when … you know, when … with Cedric Diggory and all?"

Seamus sounded nervous and eager all at the same time. Dean, who had been bending over his trunk, trying to receive a slipper, went oddly still and Harry just knew the other boy was now listening hard.

"What are you asking me for?" Harry retorted coldly, "Just read the Daily Prophet like your mother, why don't you? That'll tell you all you need to know."

"Don't you have a go at my mother!" snapped Seamus

"I'll have a go with anyone that calls me a liar," said Harry

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"I'll talk to you how I want," said Harry his temper rising so fast he snatched his wand from his bedside table. "If you've got a problem sharing a dormitory with me, go and ask McGonagall if you can be moved, stop your mummy worrying –"

"Leave my mother out of this, Potter!"

"What's going on?" asked Ron groggily becoming aware of the now constant yelling around him.

"He's having a go at my mother!" Seamus yelled

"What?" asked Ron, "Harry wouldn't do that. We met your mother, we liked her …"

"That's before she started believing every word the stinking Daily Prophet writes about me!" said Harry at the top of his voice no one but Dean and Neville noticing the new presence in the room.

"You know what?" said Seamus heatedly, casting Harry a venomous look, "He's right, I don't want to share a dormitory with him anymore. He's a madman!"

"Actually boys, I think I'm the most insane out of all of us in here." spoke a cold deep voice from behind Ron. The two fighting boys, along with Ron, soon joined in with Dean and Neville as the five of them steadily stared at the masked ninja.

"I am sure Dumbledore will be very disappointed. It hasn't even been a full 24 hours we've been here and already I'm having to break up a fight. Finnigan. Potter you are both out of order here. I suggest the next time you two decide to fight to do so more quietly where it will not disrupt mine nor Jaguar's patrols. What if it was a real threat coming from this room?"

Neither boy bothered to answer with a dignified reply. "Also, I hate to break your hearts, boys, but McGonagall won't change your sleeping arrangements so don't' even bother. Now if you ladies are finished I still have the Slytherin dorms to check out."

The five Gryffindors stood in the exact spots Shikamaru left them in, none of them moving for a good few minutes before they all trudged off to bed and fell into fitful sleeps.

Not one of them said another word.

…

Hermione had looked high and low all over the library looking for any reference possible that could shine some light on the mysterious looking guards. As she researched she noticed that the closer she got to finding something out the more Dark Arts books she looked through. It was on one of the less than desirable aisles that she reached out a hand the same time someone's hand reached across hers.

Hermione looked up startled, figuring she would be the only one in the library now, and met the same pair of steely grey eyes she did the day they were entering the platform. And just like that day instead of the hard, glaring eyes he usually reserved for Harry and Ron, Draco was currently looking at her in a softer, dare she say it gentler way.

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

The two looked at each other for a while before they both broke out in soft chuckles the awkwardness leaving them.

"Didn't ever expect to find you on this side of the library, Granger." stated Malfoy observingly, once more leaning towards her to grab the book he originally intended before bumping into her. She only managed to read a few words before he quickly hid the book from her sight. _Rise and Fall of-_

"Shouldn't be surprised to find you on this side of the library, Malfoy." the young heir managed a small smile at this and Hermione surprised her own self by smiling back at him. She quickly shook herself of the insane act and reached over for the book closer to Malfoy. She too took in his noticing gaze and hid the title quickly hoping he would not be able to read it fast enough to register the title. Though before he could ask her they both turned quickly upon seeing a shadow fall over them.

"Hermione. Draco." Jaguar spoke quietly, "It's five minutes past curfew and I'm afraid I'll have to escort you back to you dorms now. If not for the fact it isn't safe then how about to spare the two of you detention?" bribed the pink haired woman upon seeing the two stubborn children wanting to argue.

They both soon lost their gusto at her words and solemnly nodded moving to put back their picked out books, though Jaguar stopped them.

"I do so enjoy a good book every now and then and once I mentioned it to Dumbledore he told Madame Pinch not to be surprised should a few books go missing every now and again. As far as I'm concerned I won't tell if you won't tell." and with that she turned her back to Hermione and Draco much like she did to Harry, and began walking away, only stopping shortly to allow them time to pocket the books and catch up to her.

Madame Pince glared at the three of them until Sakura slammed the doors to the library shut after them.

…

Hermione was rather embarrassed.

She knew the Fat Lady had her moments but this was just ridiculous. The large woman was currently drinking some fancy wine (one Hermione was sure she did not need to drink considering) out of one of the knights's helmets. She and quite a few of the other surrounding paintings were currently singing along with her to one of Twisted Sisters' more popular songs. Honestly, Hermione hadn't even heard the song yet.

And while it was obvious at first Malfoy enjoyed her slight humiliation, he was quite over it now and only wished for the singing to stop so the woman would let her in so he could go off and torture someone somewhere else. Hermione knew it wasn't fair to badmouth him like that but at the same time she honestly couldn't bring herself to care either. She was annoyed and just wanted to curl up in her bed and read this damned book that could hopefully help her learn more about what exactly Owl and Jaguar are.

Jaguar too, grew tired of waiting for the Fat Lady to come down from her fun ,so it was with great shock that Hermione and Draco saw the woman walk up to where the Fat Lady sang and watched as her hand glowed green and proceeded to touch the entrance to the common room. She had backed up just in time before the portrait swung open and allowed Hermione entrance. They barely heard the muffled cry's of the Lady, "Hey you can't do that!" before Jaguar ushered her in and motioned for Draco to follow after her towards the dungeons.

"Draco." Jaguar's soft voice spoke to him, he had almost forgotten she could speak she was so quiet, "Draco. I know a lot of you." at this point in time she looked at him through the slits of her mask and he was shocked to find emerald eyes staring back at him. The mask made her look dangerous and evil but there was a slight hint of concern there as well. It warmed his heart until he stomped those feelings away. He didn't even know this woman's true name.

"I want you to know. That the sacrifice they are making you take. You do not have to take. Say the word and I shall be there to help you."

Draco's whole body stilled. Not that it was any concern for Jaguar or himself, they were merely a few meters away from the entrance of the dungeons anyway. His mouth went dry with shock and the only word he found himself uttering was, "Why?"

"Because you remind me of an old friend," was her simple answer, "and I pray you turn out differently from him."

Before he could reply back she had already vanished.

…

_Olde and Forgotten: Sorcery or More_

The book almost glared at Hermione as she sat across it. She had already read through half the chapters and already some of these creatures were so vague about forty-two of them could be described as what Owl and Jaguar are. From certain Nymphs to Erlkings to Djinn it just seemed impossible to figure out what exactly Dumbledore had guarding the school.

More importantly though, Hermione found her will to continue reading, slipping. She kept going back to the book Draco had picked out. There were only a few books beginning with that title but her mind kept going back to a certain one. _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts._ Hermione was almost without a doubt positive that this was the book Draco had picked out. If not because _the Rise and Fall of the Goblin Wars_ and _Rise and Fall of Ministers: The Good the Bad and the Dirty_ was something she thought Draco would really care less about. Though it made her wonder exactly what he could want with that book. She remembered reading it before school, in fact this book is what helped her recognize Harry on that first train ride. It was littered with references of him and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. More specifically she remembered with a shock an entire chapter being dedicated to The Dark Mark.

She really hoped that that chapter wasn't why he was going to check out the book.

…

"I don't like it here." grumbled Shikamaru tiredly as they met up at around two in their room.

"I don't either." admitted Sakura, "These kids are … troublesome."

Shikamaru either didn't care or could not find a better word to describe some of the students. So he instead chose to continue talking.

"Did you confront Draco?"

"Yes," Sakura replied removing her mask and placing it on her holster belt, "It went better than expected. And your intel on Harry?"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru replied looking out the window towards the castle grounds, "He and another boy, Seamus got into quite the little shouting match. I daresay it would have gotten worst before it got better."

"Hmmm." replied Sakura moving towards the pile of paperwork near her bed.

"We should see Dumbledore." he muttered quietly as Sakura once more hummed in agreement.

"I don't like being kept in the dark." finished Shikamaru opening the window and jumping out quietly.

"Aah. But it's so nice there." Sakura giggled to herself completely alone.

…

Of Stranger Magic

Edited: 06/20/12

AN: This chapter has been edited and previous unnecessary author's notes and comment replies have been removed for your reading pleasure. I hope you've enjoyed the revised version of Of Stranger Magic Chapter 10.

Dark Wolf Love


	11. Chapter 11

Of Stranger Magic

Harry Potter x Naruto Story

Of Stranger Magic Chapter 11.

Summary 1: "You two will be taking this mission it'll probably be one of the most important missions of both of your lives." stated Tsunade tiredly, "Is there a particular reasoning for that Hokage-sama?" asked Shikamaru standing just a tad more straighter in his slouched posture. "Dumbledore-sensei is an old friend." stated simply by Tsunade. "But Shishou-" "I said he was a friend, not that he was mine."

Summary 2: "I'm trusting you to do this for me Severus. It is of the upmost importance that you get those two to the headquarters as soon as possible." "Of course headmaster, but are you sure about these ninja?" "Absolutely. I believe we are in need of a stranger magic than our own."

Chapter Excerpt: Shikamaru glanced in Sakura's direction lazily; he was pretty sure Sakura felt the same. He didn't like the pink toad, and he liked where she was taking this conversation even less.

Pairings: Shikamaru Nara x Sakura Haruno; Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger.

Minor Pairings: Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga; Naruto Uzumaki x Ino Yamanaka; Ron Weasley x Luna Lovegood; Harry Potter x Parvati Patil.

Rated: M

…

Previously:

…

_"Hmmm." replied Sakura moving towards the pile of paperwork near her bed._

_"We should see Dumbledore." he muttered quietly as Sakura once more hummed in agreement._

_"I don't like being kept in the dark." finished Shikamaru opening the window and jumping out quietly._

_"Aah. But it's so nice there." Sakura giggled to herself completely alone._

_"Have to be careful, Potter. Bad things happen to those who don't take note of what's happening around them."_

_She did not give him time to reply back to her advice before she turned her back to him and began walking towards her and Shikamaru's current quarters._

_She allowed a smirk to grace her masked face, as she chose to ignore the footfalls of the running boy._

_"I don't know though. Something about Owl and Jaguar … they're just off, somehow..." said Harry as Hermione nodded her head in agreement._

_"I think I'll go off to the library see if I can find anything at all about where they're from or just something ..." said Hermione a new determination set in._

_"Hi, Harry." waved Parvati, a smile lit up Harry's face as he waved back enthusiastically and after a brief nod from Ron, made his way over to the girl._

_"Think I'll go upstairs and take a nap, before starting on that potions essay."_

_The five Gryffindors stood in the exact spots Shikamaru left them in, none of them moving for a good few minutes before they all trudged off to bed and fell into fitful sleeps._

_Not one of them said another word._

_"Hermione. Draco." Jaguar spoke quietly, "It's five minutes past curfew and I'm afraid I'll have to escort you back to you dorms now. If not for the fact it isn't safe then how about to spare the two of you detention?" bribed the pink haired woman upon seeing the two stubborn children wanting to argue._

_They both soon lost their gusto at her words and solemnly nodded moving to put back their picked out books, though Jaguar stopped them._

_"I do so enjoy a good book every now and then and once I mentioned it to Dumbledore he told Madame Pinch not to be surprised should a few books go missing every now and again. As far as I'm concerned I won't tell if you won't tell." and with that she turned her back to Hermione and Draco much like she did to Harry and began walking away only stopping shortly to allow them time to pocket the books and catch up to her._

_Madame Pince glared at the three of them until Sakura slammed the doors to the library shut after them._

_Draco's whole body stilled. Not that it was any concern for Jaguar or himself, they were merely a few meters away from the entrance of the dungeons anyway. His mouth went dry with shock and the only word he found himself uttering was, "Why?"_

_"Because you remind me of an old friend," was her simple answer, "and I pray you turn out differently from him."_

_Before he could reply back she had already vanished._

_Olde and Forgotten: Sorcery or More_

_The book almost glared at Hermione as she sat across it. She had already read through half the chapters and already some of these creatures were so vague about forty-two of them could be described as what Owl and Jaguar are. From certain Nymphs to Erlkings to Djinn it just seemed impossible to figure out what exactly Dumbledore had guarding the school._

_More importantly though, Hermione found her will to continue reading slipping. She kept going back to the book Draco had picked out. There were only a few books beginning with that title but her mind kept going back to a certain one. The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts. Hermione was almost without a doubt positive that this was the book Draco had picked out. If not because the Rise and Fall of the Goblin Wars and Rise and Fall of Ministers: The Good the Bad and the Dirty was something she thought Draco would really care less about. Though it made her wonder exactly what he could want with that book. She remembered reading it before school, in fact this book is what helped her recognize Harry on that first train ride. It was littered with references of him and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. More specifically she remembered with a shock an entire chapter being dedicated to The Dark Mark._

_She really hoped that that chapter wasn't why he was going to check out the book._

…

Now:

…

The next morning was met with uncharacteristic silence. Everywhere in the Great Hall hushed whispers could be heard of some of the older students claiming to have seen the guards. The only thing more talked about than the strange mask wearing new comers was one Delores Jane Umbridge, no so more than after her first classes.

"What's got you two looking so down?" asked Hermione as the twins sat down a few seats from herself, Harry and Ron.

"You got Defense today?" asked Fred darkly and at their nods, George continued, "You'll find out then."

Though it wasn't the answer they wanted, the Trio continued eating lunch and discussing other topics instead.

"I thought that with becoming a Prefect we'd be able to patrol the corridors, and get other privileges outside of some of the other years. But Jaguar and Owl have pretty much taken them away. Though I suppose it does give us more time to study our O.W.L.s" spoke Hermione finally looking up from her toast to glare at Ron who was fully ignoring her then sigh tiredly when Harry merely hummed slightly in agreement. His eyes lighting up as he saw Parvati entering the hall then leave from Lavender's side before making her way over to Harry who nodded her over.

"Harry." she greeted as she sat down across from him and next to Hermione's side.

"Parvati." he said happily, not noticing Hermione roll her eyes at the obvious display before her.

"Hermione. Ron." she said happily, though that was probably because she and Harry couldn't take their eyes off of one another.

Hermione discreetly kicked Ron under the table who was still staring gobsmacked at the newest addition to their group.

"Ow. Hermione!" Ron bellowed quite loudly which finally drew Harry and Parvati's attention away from each other to look at the tall boy in surprise then two Hermione who had nothing but a face of perfect innocence upon her.

"Whoops. My foot slipped." she said happily with a smile before standing up and gathering her books before continuing, "I think I'll start heading towards Potions. If I want Gryffindor to lose points I'll leave it to you two." she joked before Harry nodded and started a conversation with Parvati seemingly forgetting everything else.

Hermione was making her way down towards the dungeons replying to different portraits and ghosts whom she passed, and it was about twenty minutes before she finally came upon the doors to Snape's classroom, though familiar voices, stopped her from entering.

"You know perfectly well that I do not wish to do either of those things." Snape's voice drifted into her ears as an almost whisper, Draco's was much easier to hear and there was no denying the obvious contempt he held in his voice.

"You'd better stop telling me to come to your office then!"

"Listen to me!" Snape's voice was solid, yet did not hold the same ire as the younger male's own voice, "I am trying to protect you. I swore to your mother I would protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow, Draco –"

"Looks like you'll have to break it then, because I don't need your protection! It's my job, he gave it to me and I'm doing it, I've got a plan and it's going to work, it's just taking a bit longer than I thought it would!"

"What is your plan?" Hermione felt herself leaning closer to the door as she anticipated the arrival of Draco's voice once more in their conversation.

"It's none of your business!"

"If you tell me what you are trying to do, I can assist you –"

"I've got all the assistance I need, thanks, I'm not alone!"

"You were certainly alone last night, besides the sudden appearances of Miss Granger and that ninja, which was foolish in the extreme, wandering the corridors without lookouts or backup, these are elementary mistakes –"

"I would've had Crabbe and Goyle with me if you hadn't put them in detention!"

"I daresay, Draco, I'd rather see my Godson with Jaguar and Miss than with those two oafs who can't tell their wands apart from their shoelaces. At least those women are sure to know how to spell their names. Now keep your voice down. We'll finish this discussion later, I'm almost positive the other students will be arriving shortly." snarled Snape back, and Hermione felt her heart warm a little. That was the closest to a compliment Snape had ever given her, anyone really who wasn't a Slytherin.

She decided to lounge about from the other side of the door for a few more moments, until after she heard Draco begin to gather his needed supplies.

It was another few minutes that Snape began his lecture of the importance of their O.W.L.s and how displeased he would be if some of his students were to receive less than pleasant marks that would reflect poorly on his class.

Hermione had yet to look up at Draco. She found she could not meet his eyes after eavesdropping on what was apparent a highly private conversation. She realized however it did not stop the young heir from staring at her.

She was scared by herself when she realized she actually didn't mind all that much.

…

"It's so boring here." intoned Jaguar pouting under her mask as Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her.

"It's a school of special civilians." deadpanned Owl tiredly walking towards the Care of Magical Creatures class currently taught by the strange looking woman, Grubbly-Plank. "How interesting did you think it would be here?"

"Hmm. I'm not really sure." she said sadly, "But it's hardly what I was expecting though."

"Hmm." agreed Owl quietly, "This is the third time we've done our rounds... Perhaps we should create clones to take over for a little bit, while we sit in on a few of the classes?"

Owl's suggestion was exactly what Jaguar needed to hear as she made a clone of herself allowing Owl to do the same before dragging him off towards the Defense Classroom.

When they entered the normally neutral looking classroom they discovered it was not what they were expecting and their somewhat already low opinion of the wizards and witches decreased just a little as they took in the pink frill and fluff surrounding the toad woman who knew must never have the honor of meeting their more eccentric friend. There was no telling what Fox would do to her.

The woman was already seated behind her pink desk with about five different pictures of cats on them all moving about the different frames. She was wearing the same pink cardigan from the night before and the black velvet bow on top of her head.

"Excuse me," at this she decided to insert her now infamous coughs of the welcoming feast before continuing on, "What do you think you are doing here?"

"And by here you mean?" asked Owl wanting to hear her say what he already knew

"In the school dear. In my classroom. Whichever you feel like answering first. What are you two doing here? This is a safe place where students can learn and prosper their magic."

"We are delegates here as well as employees, Madame Undersecretary, we are merely here as added security, to add to the safe haven of this school. Here by Dumbledore's orders. And he has even been so kind as to allow us entrance into which ever classes we find interesting." the way Jaguar worded her little declaration left no room to doubt the words she left unspoken.

"_Dumbledore hired us. Dumbledore brought us here. Dumbledore is the only one with authority to dismiss us."_

The class chose that moment to start entering the classroom and the quiet, somberness that exuded from the students drastically changed to hope upon seeing the two ninja there as well.

"Well. Good afternoon!" she said happily, once all of the students had taken their seats.

A few replied back with a quiet, "Good afternoon." in return and the forced smile she wore upon their arrival quickly morphed into a disgruntled frown.

"Tut, tut." spoke Umbridge decisively, "That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply, 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge." they chanted back, tiredly.

"There, now." said Umbridge sweetly, "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out please."

Many of the class exchanged gloomy looks at the order, "wands away". They had yet to have a lesson they found interesting followed by that particular order.

Owl and Jaguar took this time to realize that in this class was Potter and his friends. The two managed to exchange worried looks as they realized that this would more likely than not, not end well.

Umbridge had taken the time to take out her own, unusually short wand and tap it against the blackboard, causing words to appear on the board at once.

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts**_

_**A Return to Basic Principles**_

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" started Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L. Year. You will be pleased o know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following please."

She rapped the blackboard once more, the first message vanished to be replaced by:

_**Course aims:**_

_**Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.**_

_**Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used.**_

_**Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.**_

"Now has everyone gotten their copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

There was a dull murmur amongst the students confirming Umbridge's question. Owl quickly read over the words on the board sighing disappointedly as his gaze moved over to the students before finally landing on Jaguar's form her own gaze glaring scathingly at the pink clad menace. He wondered when one of the students would notice the one thing missing from the course aims.

It wasn't until Umbridge ordered the class to begin reading the first chapter of the book, and Hermione frowned in realization did that happen.

With a determined look in her eyes, Hermione raised her hand. And waited, and waited, until finally the other students were more interested than her than in the text and Umbridge was finally forced to answer the girl.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked Hermione as if she had just noticed her now.

"Not about the chapter, no," said Hermione

"Well, we're reading just now," said Umbridge, showing her small, pointed teeth, "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims." said Hermione as the professor merely raised her eyebrows in response.

"And your name is –?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," said Professor Umbridge in her falsely sweet voice.

"Well, I don't," answered Hermione boldly, "There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells."

As her words finally sunk in several of the students who still had had their books open quickly shut them, looking towards the new teacher and Hermione.

"Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh, "Why I can' imagine any situation arising in my classroom hat would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

Owl glanced in Jaguar's direction lazily; he was pretty sure by her distasteful snort, Jaguar felt the same as he. He didn't like the pink toad, and he liked where she was taking this conversation even less than that. The students appeared to feel the same as several more hands were raised in he air. Jaguar's included.

It was with a quiet chuckle after fifteen minutes and Umbridge called the students' claims that Jaguar finally stood from her seat and made her way towards the more noticibly shorter woman.

"Is there a problem dear?" she wore a smile that matched her sickeningly sweet voice, and Jaguar wasn't sure which of the two made her skin crawl more.

"I have never, in all my days, met someone so interested in where concerns are always found." she made sure to word everything she was saying carefully, this woman worked for the ministry and she and Owl were here to 'strengthen our two world's relations'. "I congratulate you on your fever, Umbridge-sensei, though Owl and I have found ourselves thoroughly worn from your teaching methods and would prefer to continue with our other duties. Good day, Madame." she inclined her head slightly before nodding to Owl who at the same time as she shunshined away, the fifth years glaring at where they once stood enviously.

It was an unspoken decision that they would no longer be sitting in on any of the classes offered at the strange school.

…

"Naruto. Ino."

The two spoken ninja stopped their sparring session and turned towards their comrade who landed to the left of them within training field 9.

"Yamato-taicho." Naruto spoke, nodding to Ino who in turn placed her mask on.

"Tsunade-sama has requested our presence. Something has … occurred."

Naruto's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he too donned his mask and shunshined into the familiar office. Ino glanced towards the older man for a few moments before she too followed after Naruto. She hid her ire very well when she saw that he had beaten herself and probably Naruto there already.

"I'm so glad you three are here." Tsunade finally looked up from her desk to stare at her only three ninja in the room before finally looking towards the corner behind them, their own gazes turning in her eyes' direction. "I would like you all to meet your next client."

"Well, still see you aren't Hokage, gaki. What have you been doing since the exams just sitting on your ass?"

Ino recognized the voice, but it wasn't until she stepped from the shadows that she finally realized who the woman before them was.

She always did have a certain charm that made her just so annoyingly blunt and sarcastic. Though a smile broke out on her face under her mask anyway.

Temari was just who she needed to see to break her away from the depression she stepped into when Naruto landed her on Tora duty. And if the growing tick mark on his head that she could just sense was any indication, the sand girl's arrival was going to be fun.

She for one couldn't wait.

…

…

Dark Wolf Love


	12. Chapters 12 & 13

Of Stranger Magic

Naruto x Harry Potter Story

Of Stranger Magic Chapters 12 & 13

Edited: 07/07/12

Summary 1: "You two will be taking this mission it'll probably be one of the most important missions of both of your lives." stated Tsunade tiredly, "Is there a particular reasoning for that Hokage-sama?" asked Shikamaru standing just a tad more straighter in his slouched posture. "Dumbledore-sensei is an old friend." stated simply by Tsunade. "But Shishou-" "I said he was a friend, not that he was mine."

Summary 2: "I'm trusting you to do this for me Severus. It is of the upmost importance that you get those two to the headquarters as soon as possible." "Of course headmaster, but are you sure about these ninja?" "Absolutely. I believe we are in need of a stranger magic than our own."

Chapter Excerpt 1: Shikamaru glanced in Sakura's direction lazily; he was pretty sure Sakura felt the same. He didn't like the pink toad, and he liked where she was taking this conversation even less.

Chapter Excerpt 2: They were wrong after discovering the pink toad's tendencies to 'better' the students at Hogwarts, Jaguar and Owl didn't think they could meet anyone worst than Dolores Umbridge. That's when Cornelius Fudge decided to make an appearance.

Pairings: Shikamaru Nara x Sakura Haruno; Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger.

Minor Pairings: Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga; Naruto Uzumaki x Ino Yamanaka; Ron Weasley x Luna Lovegood; Harry Potter x Parvati Patil.

Rated: M

…

Previously:

…

_"If you tell me what you are trying to do, I can assist you –"_

_"I've got all the assistance I need, thanks, I'm not alone!"_

_"You were certainly alone last night, besides the sudden appearances of Miss Granger and that ninja, which was foolish in the extreme, wandering the corridors without lookouts or backup, these are elementary mistakes –"_

_"I would've had Crabbe and Goyle with me if you hadn't put them in detention!"_

_"I daresay, Draco, I'd rather see my Godson with Jaguar and Miss than with those two oafs who can't tell their wands apart from their shoelaces. At least those women are sure to know how to spell their names. Now keep your voice down. We'll finish this discussion later, I'm almost positive the other students will be arriving shortly." snarled Snape back, and Hermione felt her heart warm a little. That was the closest to a compliment Snape had ever given her, anyone really who wasn't a Slytherin._

_"Excuse me," at this she decided to insert her now infamous coughs of the welcoming feast before continuing on, "What do you think you are doing here?"_

_"And by here you mean?" asked Owl wanting to hear her say what he already knew_

_"In the school dear. In my classroom. Whichever you feel like answering first. What are you two doing here? This is a safe place where students can learn and prosper their magic."_

_"We are delegates here as well as employees, Madame Undersecretary, we are merely here as added security, to add to the safe haven of this school. Here by Dumbledore's orders. And he has even been so kind as to allow us entrance into which ever classes we find interesting." the way Jaguar worded her little declaration left no room to doubt the words she left unspoken._

_"Dumbledore hired us. Dumbledore brought us here. Dumbledore is the only one with authority to dismiss us."_

_Naruto's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he too donned his mask and shunshined into the familiar office. Ino glanced towards the older man for a few moments before she too followed after Naruto. She hid her ire very well when she saw that he had beaten herself and probably Naruto there already._

_"I'm so glad you three are here." Tsunade finally looked up from her desk to stare at her only three ninja in the room before finally looking towards the corner behind them, their own gazes turning in her eyes' direction. "I would like you all to meet your next client."_

_"Well, still see you aren't Hokage, gaki. What have you been doing since the exams just sitting on your ass?"_

_Ino recognized the voice, but it wasn't until she stepped from the shadows that she finally realized who the woman before them was._

_She always did have a certain charm that made her just so annoyingly blunt and sarcastic. Though a smile broke out on her face under her mask anyway._

_Temari was just who she needed to see to break her away from the depression she stepped into when Naruto landed her on Tora duty. And if the growing tick mark on his head that she could just sense was any indication, the sand girl's arrival was going to be fun._

_She for one couldn't wait._

…

Now:

…

It was officially the third time Shikamaru had passed the painting of the giggling pear, he honestly didn't even realize it could giggle, that is until the twins had snuck off a few nights ago looking for a midnight snack.

Shikamaru was thrilled to say, he thoroughly enjoyed scaring the crap out of them before sending them off to bed, and for mere duty, was he bound to check out the entire landscaping of the school did he enter the kitchens. The little house elves offered him food and drink so it wasn't really against protocol. And while he ate he began to think of why the civilians acted so differently when he and Sakura were apart. He was probably being childish but the foreigners here did not view him as a threat so long as Sakura was by his side. It was unusual for him, because it was usually the opposite back home, it was pretty obvious that after being tutored personally by the fifth that his partner would gain a bit of popularity. After all they were both intimidating women.

_'Only nine more months.'_ he thought miserably as he passed the library now, stopping directly in front of a sleeping seamstress's portrait. It was pitch black yet he still felt the presence of another in the corridor.

"You're going to be dreadfully tired for your classes tomorrow morning, Mr. Potter." then seemingly out of no where Shikamaru turned in the direction in which he came though instead of walking away reached forward with his arm and grabbed Harry roughly around the scruff of his neck.

_'Much like the way he grabbed jaguar, a few weeks ago.'_ thought Harry in contempt.

"How did you know I was there?" asked Harry as the taller man turned him around and placed him down.

"Why did you think I wouldn't have been able to find you? With all due respect, Potter-san; Jaguar and I are a little more competent than most of your professors here." he looked Harry down through the slits of his mask knowing he was more intimidating from this angle. Sakura would probably yell at him again, much like she did when he freaked the twins out, but it was just so boring here he couldn't really bring himself to care.

Harry however after recovering from the cold stare of the ninja, glared right back up at the man, and Shikamaru was forced to admit, he may have been short but little Potter definitely had some balls on him.

"You're claiming you're better than Umbridge here. You aren't exactly making it an effort to compliment you and Jaguar are you?" the words left his mouth before Harry even realized what he said, what shocked him the most however was instead of another heated glare-off, Owl surprised him by actually laughing.

_'Potter really does have balls, I shouldn't be surprised considering what was in his profile. Though I am still inclined to believe I am much more intimidating than some measly three headed dog who falls asleep with the simplest lullaby or even a chained up overgrown lizard.'_ Shikamaru thought with a smirk.

"Fine be that way." said Shikamaru taking the fallen Invisibility Cloak and once more draping it over Harry's head. "Have fun with your rule breaking kid. But just remember," at this point Shikamaru turned back to look at where he knew Harry was, the boy shocked to see that he ninja was looking directly at him, "This conversation never happened. I'd hate for Jaguar to start yelling at the both of us."

Harry stood in that same spot for a few minutes more, before regaining his wits and moving towards the library once more.

Hermione didn't exactly have a lot of luck, finding out anything about them but while she had her researching skills, he had his cloak, and one was a lot better at sneaking in the Restricted Section than the other.

At least he had thought so before the guards showed up.

…

{One month earlier}

The desert landscape of Suna hadn't changed much since he was last here. Naruto wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand as he glared at his girlfriend when he noticed that both she and Temari who appeared, for all intents and purposes, sweat free, smirked at him. Unlike the two kunoichi, he was not amused by this.

"Alright, Naruto?" asked Ino as she looked on with concern.

To most it would have looked like concern, but he knew better. That smirk was still on her face so he knew without a doubt what was really behind her eyes was some sort of sick satisfaction at seeing him suffer.

"Fine, dear." he bit out as he moved to walk ahead of their little caravan. He turned around and managed to stop glaring at the two girls long enough to instead level his heated gaze onto Tenzou, who just barely managed to cover his chuckles with a forced cough instead.

He turned to continue leading the little ragtag group of ninja, choosing all the while to ignore the giggling from the two other blondes when he began walking again.

…

It was foggy, completely and utterly foggy, and Itachi really, really hated fog. His partner however seemed to bask in the ambience the moisture in the air provided him with.

"How much longer?" the taller of the two looked in his direction, Itachi wore his cloak to where it covered the lower portion of his face while the sugegasa covered the rest. Kisame seemed to think over his answer before replying, "It should take only a few more minutes. Leader-sama said that what we're looking for is in the air above the water."

Itachi did not say anything after the shark man answered him. He was just ready to find whatever the hell it is that Pein thought was so important so he could get the hell out of Kiri.

It was walking along the water's surface before entering the closest unknown island, about six hundred feet away, the sky seemed to stop it's consistency of grays and blacks and began to lighten and darken to new colors all together. From the gray, the color darkened to a dark blue almost black before becoming the normal appearance for chakra. The black lightening to that of white before blending into a green just the opposite of what its original appearance should look like.

Itachi held in the growl he so desperately wanted to release when Kisame, still looking around the area, failed to see him stop and ended up running into the shorter but more powerful man. After seeing the fish like body shrug his shoulders in apology Itachi merely raised a brow before nodding upwards to point his companion to the chakra induced portal.

"Think this is it?"

Itachi merely rolled his eyes at Kisame before making the familiar ram sign before disappearing. After a quick little cursing session, Kisame followed suit.

…

Harry waited in trepidation, seeing the growing smirk on Umbridge's face that she wasn't really trying all that hard to hide. He knew the answer before all of the words spilled from his mouth.

"Oh no," at this point her smirk seemed to grow into a full blown smile, in fact she smiled so widely it looked as though she had just restarted his trial anew and was planning on ways to cart him off to Azkaban, "Oh no, no, no. This is your punishment for spreading evil, nasty, attention-seeking stories, Mr. Potter, and punishments certainly cannot be adjusted to suit the guilty one's convenience. No, you will come here at five o' clock tomorrow, and the the next day, and on Friday too, and you will do your detentions as planned. I think it rather a good thing that you are missing something you really want to do. It ought to reinforce the lesson I'm trying to teach you."

Harry swallowed, hard. After his little chat with McGonagall he promised to both her and himself that he would attempt to control his temper, but damn if the toad-like woman wasn't making it hard for him. In fact as he looked up to meet her gaze, he found her with her head, cocked to the side, mouth slightly ajar, as if he was the fattest and juiciest fly she had ever laid her beady little eyes on and was now just waiting for the most opportune moment to strike at him.

He forcefully bit his tongue to keep quiet and with a massive effort on his part turned from the vile woman, walked over to the straight-backed chair, sat down and dropped his bag on the side of him.

"There," Umbridge looked like an over-eager kid on Christmas, her morbid face of glee reminding Harry disgustedly and painstakingly of Dudley, "we're getting better at controlling our temper already, aren't we? Now, you are going to be doing some lines for me, Mr. Potter. No not with your quill," she added quickly, and Harry sat back up in his seat smartly, looking at her in confusion, "You're going to be using a rather special one of mine. Here you are."

The quill she handed him was long, thin and completely black, it's point strangely sharp for a normal quill.

"I want you to write, _'I must not tell lies.'_." she told him softly, her apparent glee she had somehow managed to contain at this point came back full force as she eyed him as though he would begin singing and tap-dancing at any moment.

"How many times?" though his question was useless as she answered very vaguely, "Oh, as long as it takes for the message to _sink in_. Off you go." the way the words left her mouth left a foul feeling of trepidation in the pit of Harry's stomach.

"You haven't given me any ink." he said carefully watching as she turned and made her way to her desk and sit down, looking over what appeared to be essays.

"Oh, you won't need ink." the hint of a laugh in her voice as she made the statement caused the uneasy feeling to grow.

Finally, with his Gryffindor bravery, he pushed down his feelings of foreboding and apprehension to the back of his mind as he began righting on the parchment in front of him. Becoming quite shocked at the sight of red ink showing up where he passed the quill at, until finally '_I must not tell lies._', was there staring back up at him.

He let out a gasp of pain suddenly, he thought that it was merely his imagination on the first line but as the same words he transferred to the parchment were appearing on his skin of his right hand, there was no denying it wasn't just some ludicrous fragmentation of his mind. It was as if, he had taken a scalpel and traced the words into the back of his appendage himself. But before he could utter a complaint the skin healed over, smooth as could be only leaving traces of red, sensitive flesh behind. Harry looked up towards where he last saw Umbridge scanning over her paperwork, only she was no longer focused on her own work and had taken to watching Harry, a wide, demented mouth stretching out into a crazed smile.

"Yes?"

"Nothing." Harry answered quietly.

Harry stared at the parchment for a long time before finally placing the quill back and began writing _'I must not tell lies.'_, once more. Again, and again he wrote, well past the time where darkness had fallen outside through the windows. Though Harry dared not to tell Umbridge that it was no doubt close to his curfew.

Luckily he didn't have to, as a knock resounding soundly at the door causing Harry to glance up at Umbridge who now wore a face of complete and utter confusion, as she stood to answer the door to her classroom. Halfway there though, the figure on the opposite side of the door must have gotten impatient for they opened it and entered the classroom confidently. Harry shifted his body in his chair as to get a better look at the person while continuously writing so Umbridge would not feel the need to add more time to his detention. He was relieved to see that the person who rudely interrupted Umbridge's torture time was none other than Jaguar herself, and Harry found upon looking at her, even though it was merely out the corner of his eyes, he felt comforted at her presence and he found the weight in his stomach was lifted as all of the anxiety that usually accompanied with Umbridge's presence disappeared.

A new anxiety took over when Jaguar ignored Umbridge's demands to know what she was doing and Harry found the guard walking towards himself. Harry all of a sudden felt very self-conscious as he could feel the woman's heated gaze into his skin as she glanced over him, stopping at his injured hand as it clutched the blood quill tightly.

"Come. We are leaving." she stated taking the quill from him and looking at it as it moved from his hand to her own. Harry had a feeling she was daring the small object to bring the same harm upon herself that it did to him, but seeing as how it didn't, she just glared harder at the object. He looked on in awe as her hand glowed a mysterious green color before taking the quill between two of her fingers as some might do to hold a cigarette and he watched amazed as the cursed object was snapped in half before Jaguar gently placed it down onto the desk he was offered for the detention. Harry noticed that as she laced one of her arms through his, she grabbed the piece of parchment and looked towards the now shrieking professor.

Harry had almost forgotten she was there, yelling aside, but it did not seem Jaguar did as she made her and Harry's way over to the shorter-sized woman, parchment in Jaguar's hand still. They continued walking the path towards the power hungry woman until Jaguar was directly in front of her. Harry could practically feel the smirk behind the woman's mask now as she held up the parchment which contained his blood, neatly sealed together there with the words he was forced to write.

"Harry shall not be attending any more of your detentions, in fact by the time I'm finished none of the other students will as well."

As each word was spoken, Jaguar tore a piece of the parchment in half, all the while Umbridge's mouth grew wider with her unhindered fury at the acts in front of her.

"I will be informing my superiors at both Hogwarts, my country and your Ministry as well before the night is up. Have a nice night's rest, Umbitch."

She fully planned on explaining the name calling as a mispronunciation due to a language barrier.

And she dared Umbitch to say any different.

…

As it were Umbitch dared a little higher than Jaguar originally thought, as both she and Owl found themselves in front of the notice board located directly outside of the Great Hall.

**PROCLAMATION.**

EDUCATIONAL DECREE

NO. 23

DOLORES JANE Umbridge

HAS BEEN

APPOINTED TO

THE POST OF

HOGWARTS

HIGH

INQUISITOR

"She tortures students and then gets a promotion for it?" Owl read through the framed parchment with obvious disgust lacing his voice,

"We get paid to do the same during war." responded Jaguar in a soft voice, but her pleasure at seeing Umbridge's promotion in writing was just as obvious as Owl's

"I already sent in an early report to Tsunade-sama, this morning. She won't be pleased at all."

Owl passed a glance at Jaguar and if he squinted hard enough he was sure he could make out the woman's true face with a smile as maniacal as the one painted on her mask. His musings were cut short as the very woman whom they were previously discussing passed by them no doubt eavesdropping on their conversation. Owl looked in her direction before continuing where his partner left off, "No, in fact she might just be out for _blood_."

The double meaning of his words weren't lost on the toad-like woman as Owl and Jaguar watched as her eyes widened marginally, before she backed away from the two slowly, tripping over herself in the process.

The two didn't see it but when Jaguar's laughter rang through the halls, the woman ran just a tad bit faster.

…

Gaara found himself, once more, on the balcony connected with his office. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but looking down at his people from his little vantage point brought him a sense of peace he was rarely offered as a child.

"Kazekage-sama." Gaara wearily turned his head at the voice of his old mentor. He was never at ease when Kankuru or Temari left the village, "Temari and the Konoha shinobi have been spotted heading towards the west gate. Your orders, sir?"

"What's say we go and greet my sister and old friends, ne Baki-sensei?" before the scarred jounin could even blink let alone answer the village leader, the red-head swiftly backflipped over the railing of his balcony, landing safely four stories down.

"Show-off." though the venom which would normally coat his tone was softened by the fond smirk of his face as he disappeared in a swirl of sand, appearing alongside Gaara.

The two chose to ignore the potential danger which surrounded them in that moment. Right now, he figured his guests at least deserved a hot meal and a chance to catch up before things became too serious. He was sure Kankuro would be fine for a few moments more.

…

It was at the Great Hall for lunch, did Harry notice something strange and decided to voice it to his friends, "Where is everyone?"

Shocked, by his question Hermione looked up from her kidney pie, already rolling her eyes at Ron whom merely shrugged his shoulders and continued devouring the food on his plate, "That's strange, Dumbledore isn't usually absent from one of the meals." she said, brows furrowing in confusion, still glaring at the teachers' table as though it would give her the answers she craved.

"Haven't seen Owl or Jaguar all day either, reckon where they are?" Ron spoke jumping in the conversation quite enthusiastically now.

"Well that's probably because we've never really seen a lot of them to begin with." retorted Hermione, "This is a pretty big castle to guard after all."

"Still though, it's like the two of them liked to be seen, it's no secret that they're absolutely terrifying, Hermione. I reckon they liked scaring the bullocks out of all of us." argued Ron and Harry for one couldn't help but agree with his red-headed friend.

Apparently Hermione couldn't either as she dropped the subject and diverged to a new one instead, "Notice who else is missing?"

"Let me guess, couldn't happen to be Umbitch, could it?" laughed out Ron giddily, ever since Harry had told them the detention story, Ron couldn't help but to borrow Jaguar's little nickname for the stout little woman.

"Of course I am." replied Hermione, "It's obviously not a coincidence she's gone today as well."

"Think it has anything to do with your detention?" asked Ron quietly

"Hopefully. Maybe they'll even sack her." he wished, but knew not to count on it, his luck hasn't been that well lately, and he'd already seen the new Educational Decree up in the common room. Hell the Decrees were posted around every corner of the castle now, it's not like you could miss one.

…

"It has come to my attention, Dolores, that you have been using outdated torture methods, in your detentions. And I have called you in to rectify your mistakes." Dumbledore's voice was calm, though there was a quiet hint of steel reserved in the depths of his voice, and his meaning was heard well by all of those present.

Albus was not a happy man at the moment.

"I can assure you I have no idea what you mean." simpered Umbridge haughtily, Jaguar snorted quite loudly as she looked upon the short woman currently hiding behind the fat little man with a cane in his left hand.

She smiled gleefully when all Umbridge could do was glare her way and keep her mouth shut.

Both Owl and Jaguar's presences had messed up a lot of her plans and drew back the ones already in process. Getting caught using blood quills and being reported into the headmaster and Minister of Magic was a very major setback, one that could go either way. Though seeing as how she had potentially messed up an alliance between their government and an even more powerful dictatorial one, her chances were looking less than better at the moment.

"Then you are denying the use of blood quills on at least four of my students currently?" this time the calm was much to be desired in Dumbledore's voice.

"I can assure you, Headmaster, that these accusations are true but have been aggrandized to outstandingly vast proportions. I had with good intention purchased blood quills, but not the ones in my classroom at the moment. The ones I purchased were never to truly take more than a certain amount of blood from the person using them, and I can guarantee that they weren't to scar."

"There. You see, Albus, nothing but a huge misunderstanding."

"Be that as it may, you still allowed for these students to use them after knowing that they were true blood quills. And I must insist that Dolores be stricken of her title and rights of High Inquisitor." Dumbledore spoke his tone indicating that this was not an option.

"Now see here, Dumbledore-"

"I am afraid, Fudge-san. My partner and I are inclined to agree." Owl spoke softly and with no amount of anger in his voice, it was simply and completely neutral, "I would hate for word to get out that a woman of such high ranking be going against Ministry protocol, going even so far as to torture innocent children. Not to mention the affect this will have on other Ministry matters."

Owl joined Jaguar in her smiling as he saw Umbridge take a large gulp of air, as Fudge rounded a glare onto her for reminding him of the potential treaty that could no longer exist.

"She shall still be allowed to keep the title, though any and all teacher dismissals shall go through a neutral bypass point, perhaps Madame Pomfrey would be up to the task?" bargained Fudge hopefully as Dumbledore gave his consent.

"Though I also must insist that Dolores not be allowed to dictate any punishments she hands out and the ones she does give out must be reviewed by perhaps my Deputy Headmistress."

Dumbledore smiled happily for the first time in the entire meeting, finally offering the Minister a lemon drop before dismissing both he and Umbridge from the room.

"Now then, perhaps you can tell me about young, Draco?"

…

"I don't like this Dolores, I don't like it one bit." Fudge spit out as they stood within the walls of the empty DADA classroom, "I have overlooked quite some things in the past but for this to actually be witnessed by someone. And someone who could very well destroy us too."

"I'm sorry Minister. I'll be more careful from now on." the pink clad woman had never appeared so demure before in her entire political career.

"See to it that you do. The few who have already stopped believing the Daily Prophet are growing in numbers, I don't know if I'll be able to wash the dirt off of my name with this one, but seeing as how it's too late to back out now, there's not much else I can do at the moment."

"Yes, of course, sir."

"See to it that you don't fail again. Anymore of these blood quill stunts and he'll have enough ammo to dismiss you from Hogwarts grounds."

"I completely understand, sir."

Dolores didn't move for several minutes after the Minister left and when he did she set fire to four of her cat posters with pink frill hanging on the left side wall.

"I really hate children."

…

"_Crucio"_

A short, balding man, writhing on the ground in agony, could be seen on the cold cobblestone floor of the old manor dungeon. The sounds of pain escaping his throat barely covered the sound of the curly, dark haired woman's insane laughter as she watched the weaker man struggle.

"Why has it not come to my surprise that you have failed me again, Wormtail?" the cold voice of the man whom cast the torture spell wondered out loud, "Perhaps, Bellatrix will need to assist you, though it seems completely ridiculous, the boy is nothing more than a filthy muggle."

"I'd be honored to torture the dirty blooded filth in the dungeon, my Lord." the curly haired woman who was previously laughing at the Wormtail's torture bowed her head low to the ground and spoke loudly so her voice could carry through her thick hair which clouded her face completely in her current position.

"See to it that you don't make a mockery of your family's name by doing so then, I would hate for you to disappoint them … and me."

"_Crucio."_

This time it was not the panting barely aware man on the floor that was on the receiving end of his curse, it was instead the woman whom freely offered herself to the snake-like figure. In between her suffered screams she still had time to laugh lucidly through her pain-fogged mind.

"Let that be a simple taste of what should come, should you do so."

And with those parting words the man and everyone but the two twitching bodies on the floor dispersed into their everyday lives. Continuing with their businesses, children and families, until their Dark Lord called them once more.

It was an hour later that Bellatrix stood and made her way to the purple faced boy who entered Lord Voldemort's domain with not but a puppet, a few knives and a headband to his name.

…

Tsunade glanced through the scroll that was sent to her by her prodigy and apprentice, a thoughtful expression on her wizened face.

"Tsunade-sama?" at her name the woman looked up and glanced at the masked man before her.

"They've never been this far away from home before, and the things they tell me of this Ministry …"

Kakashi stood there still as ever not a sound coming forth from his lips, little orange book gripped tightly in his hand, on a page he was no longer reading. He knew that the woman was just gathering her thoughts before continuing, thinking of a way to ask him the question he knew she had been meaning to ask of him.

"The Professor was a complete and total idiot. I do not trust Albus Dumbledore let alone the leaders of his kinds' government. I told both Fukurou and Jaaga about my feelings and so far they have kept themselves completely neutral in the wizards' affairs until recently."

Again Kakashi remained silent, though his head turned towards the window, taking in the appearance of dark clouds in the distance as he did.

"Do you think I made a mistake sending them?" Tsunade did very well at hiding the shake in her voice, though Kakashi was able to slightly hear it at the end.

He wasn't exactly sure on how to answer the legendary woman so did the only thing he could do, "It's going to rain in a few days. Such a rare occurrence for our village, isn't it?"

Tsunade's eyes traveled the same path as the man's taking in the same clouds he still looked at, sighing deeply she dismissed the man after taking his recent mission report from him.

"I hope Naruto's mission is going better than theirs."

…

"So what you're telling us is that Kankuro just fell through a hole? In the sky?" Ino's voice held a hint of silent laughter but the biggest factor was the touch of incredulity she put forth in her questions.

"We know how it sounds." Gaara spoke, "But our informants assure us that is what has happened, the added appearance of men wearing long dark cloaks with red clouds on them a few villages away makes it a lot more plausible."

As they had finished their greetings and meals the Kazekage deemed it fit to retire to his private study to tell his allies of the disappearance of his brother.

"Akatsuki." Naruto's voice was laced with venom as he spoke of the malicious group of traitors.

"No one has made any other claim to their trademark apparel. And if they have I am sure they made quick work to silence them." Temari always made her presence known when she entered the room but as she entered with her old teacher she seemed to exude a much more calm persona.

"We would go ourselves but …"

"Still recovering from the last attack." Ino supplied helpfully, Naruto finishing for her, "Besides not like the Kazekage can just jump through random portals and land Kami knows where. We'll leave at nightfall."

"Thank you." offered Gaara, gratefully shaking Naruto's hand in thanks.

"No problem you just tell Tsunade-sama that I was awesome at formulating all of the plans and I fought gallantly and unafraid into the unknown to save your dear sweet brother from harms way. That sounded pretty good so if we don't come back just tell Obaa-chan to put that on my grave instead. Oo and let her know to change Kankuro from a weird puppeteer to a hot princess instea-."

"Na-Ru-To!"

Ino's fist collided almost as painfully as one of Sakura's punches, and Naruto felt the blood gush from his nose before he could even register what had happened.

"Oh cumb od Ido-than I wad obee kibbing."

…

Of Stranger Magic

Naruto x Harry Potter Story

Of Stranger Magic Chapters 12 & 13

Edited: 07/07/12

Dark Wolf Love


	13. Chapter 14

Of Stranger Magic Chapter 14

Summary 1: "You two will be taking this mission it'll probably be one of the most important missions of both of your lives." stated Tsunade tiredly, "Is there a particular reasoning for that Hokage-sama?" asked Shikamaru standing just a tad more straighter in his slouched posture. "Dumbledore-sensei is an old friend." stated simply by Tsunade. "But Shishou-" "I said he was a friend, not that he was mine."

Summary 2: "I'm trusting you to do this for me Severus. It is of the upmost importance that you get those two to the headquarters as soon as possible." "Of course headmaster, but are you sure about these ninja?" "Absolutely. I believe we are in need of a stranger magic than our own."

Chapter Excerpt: There was so much blood. Too much for even Jaguar's tastes, the blonde boy was about to get a reality check worst than anything Kitsune had ever received.

Pairings: Shikamaru Nara x Sakura Haruno; Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger.

Minor Pairings: Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga; Naruto Uzumaki x Ino Yamanaka; Ron Weasley x Luna Lovegood; Harry Potter x Parvati Patil.

Rated: M+

…

Previously:

…

_Itachi held in the growl he so desperately wanted to release when Kisame, still looking around the area, failed to see him stop and ended up running into the shorter but more powerful man. After seeing the fish like body shrug his shoulders in apology Itachi merely raised a brow before nodding upwards to point his companion to the chakra induced portal._

_"Think this is it?"_

_Itachi merely rolled his eyes at Kisame before making the familiar ram sign before disappearing. After a quick little cursing session, Kisame followed suit._

_"Harry shall not be attending any more of your detentions, in fact by the time I'm finished none of the other students will as well."_

_As each word was spoken, Jaguar tore a piece of the parchment in half, all the while Umbridge's mouth grew wider with her unhindered fury at the acts in front of her._

_"I will be informing my superiors at both Hogwarts, my country and your Ministry as well before the night is up. Have a nice night's rest, Umbitch."_

_She fully planned on explaining the name calling as a mispronunciation due to a language barrier._

_And she dared Umbitch to say any different._

_"It has come to my attention, Dolores, that you have been using outdated torture methods, in your detentions. And I have called you in to rectify your mistakes." Dumbledore's voice was calm, though there was a quiet hint of steel reserved in the depths of his voice, and his meaning was heard well by all of those present._

_Albus was not a happy man at the moment._

_"I can assure you I have no idea what you mean."_

_"Do you think I made a mistake sending them?" Tsunade did very well at hiding the shake in her voice, though Kakashi was able to slightly hear it at the end._

_He wasn't exactly sure on how to answer the legendary woman so did the only thing he could do, "It's going to rain in a few days. Such a rare occurrence for our village, isn't it?"_

_Tsunade's eyes traveled the same path as the man's taking in the same clouds he still looked at, sighing deeply she dismissed the man after taking his recent mission report from him._

_"I hope Naruto's mission is going better than theirs."_

_"Let that be a simple taste of what should come, should you do so."_

_And with those parting words the man and everyone but the two twitching bodies on the floor dispersed into their everyday lives. Continuing with their businesses, children and families, until their Dark Lord called them once more._

_It was an hour later that Bellatrix stood and made her way to the purple faced boy who entered Lord Voldemort's domain with not but a puppet, a few knives and a headband to his name._

_"So what you're telling us is that Kankuro just fell through a hole? In the sky?" Ino's voice held a hint of silent laughter but the biggest factor was the touch of incredulity she put forth in her questions._

_"We know how it sounds." Gaara spoke, "But our informants assure us that is what has happened, the added appearance of men wearing long dark cloaks with red clouds on them a few villages away makes it a lot more plausible."_

…

Now:

…

"Aah, I am so glad you could make it."

Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes were gleaming in the dim lighting of his office. His shock at Jaguar barging into his personal bedroom at three o'clock in the morning was completely unexpected. Not even Professor McGonagall knew where his bedroom was located in the castle. Though he really didn't have a lot of time to pout due to the fact with her was one Draco Malfoy. A very bloody, Draco Malfoy. And he'd be lying if the fact that the female ninja's tense figure didn't give way to her anger at the boy's state.

Even Owl seemed to tread very carefully when her ire rose in certain situations.

"What's this?" he mentally winced as his voice was still so obviously laced with sleep. His sleeping gown was disheveled, revealing his right shoulder and as he stood from his rather comfy four poster bed, he felt his orange and lime-green polka dotted socks fall from his shins to his ankles.

"This is a seriously injured boy. What you should be asking is why the hell his, 'Head of House' isn't more aware of … violence between his own students." Jaguar was very tempted to use the word bullying, though she doubted the blonde would appreciate that.

"Why haven't you escorted him to Madame Pomfrey?" the Headmaster's voice was returning to normal, something he was very grateful for as he led the young woman and boy towards his office.

"I offered him my protection a few days into the start of this year, however I have decided he will be receiving it now. Whether he likes it or not." it was a line she had used often when convincing Kitsune that something besides Ramen would be good for him. Draco had remained silent up until this point.

"I will be doing no such thing!" he shouted hysterically. Images of his own mother in the same condition as he is now flashed through his mind, and before he realized the bile was in his throat and he couldn't find any strength within him to do so otherwise.

"I'm afraid help is exactly what you'll be getting Mr. Malfoy. I have with good intention to assume the reason you are refusing anyone's help is your mother?"

Dumbledore's answer was met with stubborn silence, as the boy refused to look either he nor Jaguar in the face. The old man however nodded his head curtly before completely ignoring the boy as he spoke quietly to Jaguar. Draco in too much a state of shock to really participate, the sickness that was in front of him on the floor glaring back at him. It made him nauseous all over again but thankfully either his stomach was stronger now than it was a few minutes before or his intestines realized there was nothing left within their confines they could offer him to spit up. He felt like it was an eternity before either Jaguar or Dumbledore had spoken to him, but as though reading his thoughts, Jaguar nodded discreetly not looking at him as she flickered into nothingness, and Dumbledore was in front of him with a look of concern once more.

"Come on, lad. I'll help you to Madame Pomfrey."

Draco didn't need to be persuaded this time, the relief the mediwitch offered was as addicting as any aphrodisiac or drug he could ever hope for at the moment.

He didn't even complain when the old man grabbed him from his left side allowing him to limp on his good leg until they reached Madame Pomfrey.

…

"You really should learn that it isn't proper for you to be out this late, Potter-san."

It was the third time Owl had got the bespectacled boy out past curfew, he really had no sense of self-preservation at all.

"I really don't know how you always know I'm here. Was that Malfoy, Jaguar was dragging about?" Owl was slightly glad that Harry left no time for him to elaborate on how he knew the boy was there, but as for Malfoy.

"You'll find out soon enough, Potter-san. Things aren't as black and white Dumbledore and the others have tried leading you to believe. Now hold still." Owl had to act fast so with quick precision he cast his clan's famous jutsu and manipulated his shadow into spraining Harry's ankle. Before the boy could fall from the shock and pain, Owl helped him gain his balance by offering his body as a crutch. Luckily for them his secret follower made her appearance at that moment.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Mr. Potter out past curfew."

Owl rolled his masked eyes at Umbridge's ignorance, surely she couldn't be stupid enough to ignore his presence.

"Perhaps I'll go and fetch Professor Snape to deem your detention since I am no longer capable due to that unfortunate misunderstanding."

And obviously he had just been proven wrong.

"While you're at it, perhaps Potter-san will be gracious enough to lend you his glasses, or in case you haven't realized the boy is with me. He was heading to the bathroom when he slipped and sprained his ankle or have you failed to realize he is limping, and I doubt the reason he's leaning on me is the same as some of his female classmates."

Umbridge's mouth was gaping open, quite like a dead fish, if Harry had to compare her to anything at the moment. It wasn't a secret that most of the female students of Hogwarts who had seen the male guard developed crushes despite never having heard him talk nor even having seen his face. The air of mystery surrounding him, was enough, Harry supposed. But to actually call them out like that was a bit presumptuous for the Senior Undersecretary to handle.

"If you'll excuse us now I have a student to escort to Madame Pomfrey."

Harry was suddenly very grateful for the dull throbbing in his left ankle. He'd have to wait a while before sneaking off with the cloak again, Umbridge was getting better at tracking him and the other students.

…

The next morning found Harry sitting next to Ron in Divination, though instead of recording their dreams as they should have been Harry was explaining to Ron the activities of the night before whilst the other boy listened with rapt attention.

"And right as soon as she healed my ankle, Dumbledore was helping him into a bed, he said something to Madame Pomfrey I couldn't hear then did the same to Owl."

"Blimey what do you think was wrong with Malfoy?"

"No idea. But I was pretty sure I saw blood on his lip, and a black eye isn't something I would exactly charm my features to take on, is it?" replied Harry quietly.

"Blimey, maybe one of the students finally snapped, and followed in Hermione's footsteps?"

The insinuation that someone beat the bloody hell out of Malfoy wasn't that unpredictable, though Harry doubted it was for the same reasons Hermione punched him in their third year for,

"I don't think so, Malfoy's still a git but he's backed off this year or haven't you noticed the decline in crying first years?"

"Do you think Hermione might know?" asked Ron conspiratorially

"Maybe, she does have Arithmancy and Ancient Runes with him and the other snakes. We'll just ask her at lunch." Harry consented, "She'll probably have an idea of what Dumbledore might have told the guards."

…

At lunch, however, when they confronted Hermione she admitted she did not see the Malfoy heir in any of her classes, but suggested while they weren't strictly core subjects, the Slytherin could have simply ditched and they shouldn't rule anything out until, Potions and Transfiguration.

"Honestly, I'm sure if the injuries you say Malfoy has are real, why wouldn't he want a few extra hours to recuperate. And as for the guards I've only seen Owl all day, though that really isn't a lot we usually see glimpses of both he and Jaguar, though she's been missing since you've seen her last nigh, Harry. I'm sure Dumbledore knows where she is and everything is perfectly fine."

It didn't fail Ron nor Harry's notice that she didn't sound too convinced of her own words.

…

_'Stupid Harry. Stupid Ron. Ugh, dumb boys.'_ Hermione was sure had the two of them not questioned her at lunch then Draco's absence wouldn't be as bothersome as it was currently. Draco's mangled and bloody body flashing in her mind's eye leaving a bitter taste in her mouth, she didn't like to think of anyone hurt in such an awful manner, that included the Malfoy heir as well apparently.

She sent a slight glare to the two boys behind her in Potions, then again in Transfiguration every time the blonde boy passed through her thoughts.

They had only had a few interactions with each other this school year but Hermione still felt, dare she say it, worried about the ferret's condition. So it was with a resolute mind she decided to enter the infirmary after classes and during the dinner to make sure no serious harm had befallen her Slytherin acquaintance. After all that was what they were now. There had been to name calling, nor spell throwing against the other, in fact now that she looked back on the start of the new term, there had been no animosity between the two at all. Though while she thought of that, she realized Crabbe and Goyle were no longer in Draco's little tight knit group any longer. It appeared in all actuality that the other snakes appeared to be avoiding him altogether. It was most peculiar.

" … and page 394, should show you how to properly brew the Flegmaglip. Something you should have perfectly memorized as it will no doubt, appear on your O.W.L.s." Snape's voice was like the deepest of liquid poisons as he sneered out his instructions for brewing the potion.

Hermione had not seen Draco in neither their Arithmancy nor their Ancient Runes class. And now in potions she continued to not see him nor even Harry or Ron for that matter and because of this she was forced to work with Neville for the Flegmaglip potion.

"Sorry Hermione, you should've just paired with Lavender or someone instead of me, I know I'm absolute crap at potions."

"Neville, language." Hermione admonished quietly, adding in the crushed billywigs as she did so, "And you just got intimidated by Professor Snape easily, that's all."

A pink dust coated Neville's cheeks, and he sheepishly replied to the older girl, "Sorry, Hermione. Hey where're Harry and Ron? They usually sit in the back but Snape is usually yelling at both of 'em by now."

"I honestly wish I could tell you Neville." and she truly meant that.

As it were Snape was truly only completely awful when Harry was involved within his classroom. Today, he was, dare she say it, decent.

"Severus."

Hermione as well as Neville and several of the other students were shocked at the sudden entrance of Owl. He appeared as if from thin air, only to reappear from behind Severus's desk, feet propped up against the wooden object, as he leaned back against the potion master's chair.

"What are you doing here?" It appeared that Owl was to take Snape's outlet of Harry today.

"Visiting." he retorted cryptically, "I was told to give you this."

A scroll appeared in his hands then, and Snape cautiously took it before unraveling it and glancing over its contents. "Ugh. Miss Granger, you are to see your head of house immediately. Owl here, will escort you."

It was then the masked man stood from Snape's desk and made his way over to her own shared one. She must've stared at him for quite some time because it was only his almost silent clearing of his throat did she finally move and gather her belongings.

The trek to her head of house's chambers took longer than she remembered and it took even longer for her to realize that the reason for this was that they were heading along the familiar path to the Headmaster's office instead.

"Why are we-?" she whispered aloud

"Finally figured it out then? Minerva is in Albus's office, the whereabouts of Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will be revealed to you. Cow tails."

The stone gargoyle jumped out of the way, revealing the revolving staircase; Hermione felt Owl nudge her forward and she wasn't as surprised as she probably should have been when she realized the older man followed behind her.

When they finally stepped into the office, Owl holding the door open for her, she saw that Jaguar was amongst them along with Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey.

"What's-"

"Perhaps, it would be best if you sit down first." McGonagall's voice managed to calm her down enough to do what the teacher suggested, thoughts of worry for Harry and Ron filled her head, all the while.

"Miss Granger." Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes were staring intently into her own chocolate orbs, "Arrangements have been arranged for you to return to Headquarters immediately. The most tragic of incidents have recently transpired affecting you and your friends. The Weasleys and Mr. Potter are already there along with two other surprise guests, I'm sure you'll recognize. Due tell Molly that McGonagall and I shall be there as soon as possible, with Umbridge about our hands are quite tied. I'm sure your friends will explain everything to you once you and Jaguar arrive."

Hermione had just nodded numbly realizing how serious things were if even Dumbledore had been tied to the school at the moment. She noticed Jaguar offer her her hand, and Hermione clung to the woman like a lifeline, until she got to Harry and Ron the guard was the only comfort she would get. She barely discerned Jaguar nodding her head to the others, before a cool breeze lifted the two woman off of there feet and they both materialized within the walls of Grimmauld Place.

A sense of loss and longing crept into Hermione, as Jaguar left her side though it was short lived as a smaller red-head barreled into her. Ginny was hysterically crying into her shoulder and as she looked around the room she saw Harry, Ron, Fred and George with tears streaming down their faces none meeting her own eyes. Sirius and Remus sitting nearby both wearing solemn looks, though she could guess what caused them as Mrs. Weasley's tears could be heard from somewhere upstairs.

"Dumbledore-san and myself have talked it over with your mother, and you all will be allowed to sit in on the next Order meeting. It won't be until tomorrow night but … I am very sorry." Jaguar's words were answered with a derisive snort from one of the twins.

"You're a bloody ninja. Our dad is dad, and you sit there and tell us you're sorry. I bet you don't even have emotions, you or that bloody pigeon of a partner of yours-"

"George!" Ginny shrieked appalled at her brother's speech

"No Ginny-san. Your brother is mourning and if it makes him feel better to blame me for the inevitable, let him."

"Jaguar …" the young girl started, only to be interrupted once more by George.

"You or him. One of you should have been there! IT"S YOUR JOB, He shouldn't have died. Not like that. … not like that."

George collapsed to the ground only being held up by Fred as Jaguar carefully made her way towards them both. As she finally reached them she knelt down and took the younger twin's face into her hands gently before wiping away his tears, the same time her hands glowed green, and eventually George's eyes fluttered close and he fell limp against his brother and his current outlet for his rage.

"What did you-" began Fred angrily before Jaguar cut him off.

"My dad was ninja. He wasn't from one of the higher clans, but he still worked his ass off to get as far as he got. When I was only a few months old he died in a very major attack in our village history. I never got to know him but he's an honored hero who died for our people. I don't feel loss like you, especially when I place this mask on. But Owl and I are far from heartless monsters."

"What did you do to him?" Fred's voice was hardened but it wasn't coated with the angry intent as it was before.

"I just jump started his recovery period." she explained evasively as the shorter of some of the redheads looked at her with a blank face, she sighed tiredly before continuing, "I altered the biochemical amine in his brain and tricked it into telling him it was time to sleep, it wasn't that difficult to do though, he probably wore himself out from his rant earlier. He should wake up tomorrow morning, hopefully vastly more calm than he would be had I not done what I did. I think I'll take my leave, I'm sure I'm needed elsewhere."

With those words she left the grieving wizards to their own devices, nodding to Sirius as she left. He shared a significant look with Remus before following after the woman. Remus was the last thing he heard before he caught up with Jaguar and they headed upstairs.

"Well damn it, if you kids don't have a way with words."

…

Jaguar stopped in front of a familiar door and knocked more gently than Sirius thought she could, a quiet 'It's open.' was her answer. She stepped into the room and motioned for him to follow in after her.

"Draco. Narcissa. How are you feeling today?" her question went unanswered as both blondes chose to ignore her, it caused a nasty grimace to appear on Sirius' face at their attitudes.

"Sirius, is going to speak with the two of you shortly after I leave. I still need to check on Weasley-sama before I tend to Draco." Jaguar's hands once more glowed the familiar green as it healed over the female Malfoy's wounds, her hands momentarily pausing over the woman's stomach, before continuing onward, until she finally stood and sent a heartwarming smile to the shaking woman. The woman offered a tentative smile in return if only for a few seconds before the thin line crossed her face once more.

"Well it looks like tomorrow's going to be our last healing session, Narcissa-san."

"I guess I'll take my leave now." Jaguar carefully closed the door behind her and felt Sirius' magic come up and place a silencing charm around the room. She sighed tiredly, once more and made her way down the hall to the Weasley matriarch's room. She knocked gently before an inconsolable sob wretched out an answer for her, and she entered the room.

What she found, made her heart hurt for the woman and her family. Mrs. Weasley was kneeling on the floor with her and Arthur's wedding picture grasped to her chest, dry sobs shaking from her chest as she did so, her tears having dried after the first few hours of having received the news.

"Weasley-san. Weasley-san, come. Let's get you into bed." Jaguar's soft voice caused the woman's tears to resurface once more, and the guard found herself almost picking up and dragging the older woman to her bed and tucking her in like she would a small child. "You're in no condition to leave right now, Weasley-san. I'll bring you up a plate when supper is ready, okay?"

Though she asked the question she was not expecting any answer besides more muted whimpers, and that was exactly what she obtained.

_'I hope Sirius-san is having better luck than I am.'_

…

"I never thought we'd all be here, huh?"

Sirius's attempt to lighten the mood garnered a scowl from Draco and a half-hearted smile from his once favorite little cousin.

"Right, Narcissa, I have to know. The marriage contract Uncle Cepheus and Sagitta Malfoy compiled, do you want it?"

His questions were met with shocked silence until Narcissa finally broke it, with a quiet "What?"

"Do you, Narcissa Malfoy, still wish to be married to Lucius Malfoy and be associated with the Malfoy name?" Sirius wasn't met with silence this time as Narcissa hurriedly shook her head in the negative, the magical bond due to her marriage not allowing her to betray her husband.

"I, Sirius Orion Black hereby abolish the marriage contract between one Lucius Serpens Malfoy and Narcissa Lyra Malfoy nee Black and reinstate her and her heir Draco Scorpius Malfoy nee Black back into the most Noble and Ancient House of Black so long as they swear allegiance to the current head of House and my own heir. Do you accept?"

"I, Narcissa Lyra Malfoy nee Black, speaking on behalf of myself and heir of my blood Draco Scorpius Malfoy, do hereby solemnly swear our loyalties to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black and the current Head of House and his heir. So mote it be."

"So mote it be." echoed Draco a few seconds later.

"Well then let's see how well that worked out then?" said Sirius as he escorted his cousins towards the family tree.

…

**DAILY PROPHET**

_Attack of the Ministry. Danger in Dead of Day._

_Article By: Charlotte Harrison_

_It appears that certain allegation,s made by the once esteemed Minister against Albus Dumbledore, chief Wizard in the Wizengamot and Harry Potter the desirable Boy-who-Lived, are not as far fetched as we were lead to believe._

_In the early afternoon, of 19 October 1995, several injuries and unfortunately a most shocking death occurred in the perplexing Department of Mysteries within the Ministry of Magic. No names shall be released yet, due to personal and legal reasons. But the Prophet and myself included wish the families of those affected our condolences… _

…

"Well damn it, if you kids don't have a way with words." Remus sighed tiredly before helping Fred lift up George, "Come on if what she says is true he'd want to be in bed."

Once Fred, George and Remus were upstairs, the four remaining teenagers stared at each other in silence.

"Ron, Ginny." Hermione began only for the both of them to look up and nod at Hermione.

"He's just upset. We know it's not their fault but …" Ginny didn't know how to finish as a new bout of tears forced their way from her eyes.

"Well it's like Jaguar said isn't it? It's just easier to blame them. But not bloody likely, at least not so soon."

"You know you two can talk to us if you want?" offered Harry quietly in the tense silence, Ron put in the effort of a smile small, though it came out more of a grimace than anything else. Ginny managed to do the same, offering a few words before following after her brothers, passing Remus as he came down the stairwell.

"Come on you two, I'm sure a pot of tea wouldn't hurt anyone right now."

Hermione and Harry followed after him, the tea only helping them a little. Their minds on the Weasley family and their loss of one, Arthur Weasley.

…

AN 1:I really am sorry about killing off Arthur but I felt it was necessary so other characters could stick around in the end, that doesn't mean that this is the last character death though. I don't want any flames for killing off Arthur either, I've been hinting around to his death for a while now, if you've been keeping up with this story from the very beginning. This death was unfortunately a necessary evil.

AN 2: A shout out to anyone who can guess who the author from the Prophet is based off of and where they are from.

Of Stranger Magic Chapter 14

Summary 1: "You two will be taking this mission it'll probably be one of the most important missions of both of your lives." stated Tsunade tiredly, "Is there a particular reasoning for that Hokage-sama?" asked Shikamaru standing just a tad more straighter in his slouched posture. "Dumbledore-sensei is an old friend." stated simply by Tsunade. "But Shishou-" "I said he was a friend, not that he was mine."

Summary 2: "I'm trusting you to do this for me Severus. It is of the upmost importance that you get those two to the headquarters as soon as possible." "Of course headmaster, but are you sure about these ninja?" "Absolutely. I believe we are in need of a stranger magic than our own."

Chapter Excerpt: There was so much blood. Too much for even Jaguar's tastes, the blonde boy was about to get a reality check worst than anything Kitsune had ever received.

Dark Wolf Love


	14. Chapter 15

Of Stranger Magic

Harry Potter x Naruto Crossover Story

Of Stranger Magic Chapter 15

Summary 1: "You two will be taking this mission it'll probably be one of the most important missions of both of your lives." stated Tsunade tiredly, "Is there a particular reasoning for that Hokage-sama?" asked Shikamaru standing just a tad more straighter in his slouched posture. "Dumbledore-sensei is an old friend." stated simply by Tsunade. "But Shishou-" "I said he was a friend, not that he was mine."

Summary 2: "I'm trusting you to do this for me Severus. It is of the upmost importance that you get those two to the headquarters as soon as possible." "Of course headmaster, but are you sure about these ninja?" "Absolutely. I believe we are in need of a stranger magic than our own."

Chapter Excerpt: She didn't mention it to him or anyone really but she was anticipating Owl's presence once more. The morbid atmosphere from the funeral depressed her greatly.

Parings: Sakura Haruno x Shikamaru Nara; Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

Minor Pairings: Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga; Naruto Uzumaki x Ino Yamanaka; Ron Weasley x Luna Lovegood; Harry Potter x Parvati Patil

Rated: M+

AN 1: I want to go and take this time to explain some of my reasons for changing things up so far in this story compared to the original plot. There was just too many contradictions and loopholes, that were never backed up in canon.

In Order of the Phoenix …

_Dumbledore is portrayed as politically ineffectual_. He apparently fails to do anything substantial to force Fudge or others in the Ministry or Wizengamot to acknowledge Voldemort's return or to counter the slander leveled against Harry and himself, even allowing himself to be removed from the office of Chief Warlock. Why? Dumbledore is an experienced member of the wizarding government. A simple pensive memory of Harry's experiences at the end of the third task would have gone a long way to ending such slander and mobilizing the forces of light. If Dumbledore is the great, wise, experienced wizard he is supposed to be, it is ridiculous for Fudge to be able to walk over Harry and Dumbledore unless Dumbledore deliberately allows it. Clearly this is yet another simple plot device to set up the plot for Umbridge's placement in Hogwarts; a case of expediency over consistency and reason. Suitable for children's books, but failing when examined in a broader context.

I absolutely do not understand JKR's blatant disregard of Dumbledore's supposed political prowess. To grant Dumbledore these life changing and indispensable roles such as that of the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, with an Order of Merlin, First Class award. In this question with Hermione's help, Harry will be questioning these things, and will be getting most of his wonderings answered.

_What use is the Order of Phoenix guard at the Department of Mysteries?_ Only Harry or Voldemort can remove the prophesy, so what use is having a single guard at the DoM? If Voldemort doesn't come himself, the prophesy sphere is safe. If he does come, what good will it be to have a single guard in place? Indeed, what happened to that guard on the night of the battle? If Malfoy's group met and waylaid the guard, wouldn't that alert the order well before Harry's group got there? If they snuck by, why didn't Harry's group encounter the guard?

Another thing I never understood as JKR put a lot of emphasis on the fact that only Voldemort or Harry could even touch the prophecy, let alone remove it from the Department of Mysteries. Taking this into consideration, shouldn't the Order, with how many Ministry of Magic workers, realize this and not be as worried as they were within canon? The prophecy isn't going to be a focal point in this story, meaning their won't be a Battle at the DOM.

_Is Snape just a really bad Occlumency teacher_ or is something else at play? Later conversations with Hermione confirm that Snape just tells Harry "clear your mind" before launching a Legilimency attack. No explanation, no notes, no reference book. Is he trying to teach the art or open Harry's mind to Voldemort? This ambiguity in the book may be deliberate to give the reader suspicions about Snape's loyalty as well as playing up the cliche nasty character. It may also be justified as part of his act to hide his role from Voldemort. However, being a bad, vengeful potions teacher is not directly harmful. Viciously attacking a student's mind is quite another thing.

Taking into consideration that Occlumency is a delicate art and an even more complicated and obscure brach of magic involving one's mind. Harry will be learning this skill in a more realistic way than how JKR portrayed it. I seriously doubt even in canon the proper way of learning such skills is by a frontal mental attack, repeatedly over long periods of time. As if the implied abuse from Harry's childhood wasn't enough mental distress.

_When using a Pensieve, do you extract the memory itself or a copy?_ At the start of Harry's Occlumency lesson, Snape extracts memories from his head and places them in Dumbledore's Pensieve supposedly so that Harry can't accidentally access them in his mind. However, Dumbledore has a collection of memories that don't seem the sort to have been removed from someone's mind, just copied. Also, Slughorn provides two copies of his memory of talking to Riddle about Horcruxes (one tampered with, one genuine). Snape's use of the pensive seems at odds with other references. Perhaps there are two methods of using it.

Also, its odd the memory Harry finds is about his father, rather than Snape telling Voldemort about the Prophecy, foul deeds Snape committed as a death eater, or other secrets. Perhaps Snape had long practice protecting other memories from Dumbledore or Voldemort, but hadn't previously guarded memories of James. Perhaps he thought seeing Harry who looked so much like James was likely to bring the memories of James to the surface. Was Snape trying to keep the memory from Harry to protect himself from embarrassment or to protect Harry from a negative memory of his father?

I absolutely hate how this part was played out in canon, personally I think the reason Snape chose to pick out those memories in his mind was because he was embarrassed by them and didn't want to relive them himself and removing them wasn't about sparing Harry but more about doing so for himself. In this story that part of the story won't be happening and the only insight to Snape will be through Draco about every ten chapters or so, as my main focus is still on Sakura and Shikamaru.

_Why would Harry fly all the way from Hogwarts to London?_ Unless thestrals are very fast, he would have to expect Sirius to have been killed by the time he got there. They should fly to Hogsmeade and Floo from the Three-Broomsticks or Hogshead. If nowhere with a Floo was open in Hogsmeade and they couldn't break in, they could at least summon the Knight Bus.

This was such a glaring piece of common sense, even flying, traveling to Scotland to London would take more than a good little minute. If the vision he had was true Sirius probably would have died a few moments after witnessing his torture. In this story Harry will be using something I like to call common sense, I understand he was overcome with adrenaline and potential self-sacrifice but acting so rash like that was completely taking it to a whole new level of angst.

7. _Harry's scar is a horcrux._ There are many problems with this. First, a horcrux is serious magic and we are asked to believe one could be created by accident? Second, Lily's protection caused Voldemort possessed Quirinus Quirrell to be burned by Harry's touch (in PS). So, how could a horcrux attach itself to Harry or once attached survive extended contact with him? Third, how could Harry survive extended contact with a Horcrux? Horcruxes have an effect on their bearers. The Diary possessed Ginny (in CoS). The amulet had a strong influence on each of the trio (in DH). Neither Ginny nor the members of the trio were in constant contact with those horcruxes. What chance would a fifteen month old child (with limited magic and reasoning ability) have against a Horcrux imbedded in his head? Fourth, wouldn't either the basilisk venom or phoenix tears have destroyed it (in CoS)?

Screw Horcruxes. They aren't going to exist in this story and I'm debating whether or not to add in the Hallows.

…

Previously:

…

_**DAILY PROPHET**_

_Attack of the Ministry. Danger in Dead of Day._

_Article By: Charlotte Harrison_

_It appears that certain allegation,s made by the once esteemed Minister against Albus Dumbledore, chief Wizard in the Wizengamot and Harry Potter the desirable Boy-who-Lived, are not as far fetched as we were lead to believe._

_In the early afternoon, of 19 October 1995, several injuries and unfortunately a most shocking death occurred in the perplexing Department of Mysteries within the Ministry of Magic. No names shall be released yet, due to personal and legal reasons. But the Prophet and myself included wish the families of those affected our condolences… _

_"Do you, Narcissa Malfoy, still wish to be married to Lucius Malfoy and be associated with the Malfoy name?" Sirius wasn't met with silence this time as Narcissa hurriedly shook her head in the negative, the magical bond due to her marriage not allowing her to betray her husband._

_"Honestly, I'm sure if the injuries you say Malfoy has are real, why wouldn't he want a few extra hours to recuperate. And as for the guards I've only seen Owl all day, though that really isn't a lot we usually see glimpses of both he and Jaguar, though she's been missing since you've seen her last nigh, Harry. I'm sure Dumbledore knows where she is and everything is perfectly fine."_

_It didn't fail Ron nor Harry's notice that she didn't sound too convinced of her own words._

_"Well, well. What do we have here? Mr. Potter out past curfew."_

_Owl rolled his masked eyes at Umbridge's ignorance, surely she couldn't be stupid enough to ignore his presence._

_"Perhaps I'll go and fetch Professor Snape to deem your detention since I am no longer capable due to that unfortunate misunderstanding."_

_And obviously he had just been proven wrong._

_"This is a seriously injured boy. What you should be asking is why the hell his, 'Head of House' isn't more aware of … violence between his own students." Jaguar was very tempted to use the word bullying, though she doubted the blonde would appreciate that._

_"Why haven't you escorted him to Madame Pomfrey?" the Headmaster's voice was returning to normal, something he was very grateful for as he led the young woman and boy towards his office._

…

Now:

…

It was a dark sense of macabre that emitted from the residents of 12 Grimmauld Place and the Burrow.

Jaguar had taken to taking shifts with her slugs at each residence to ensure the safety of both the Order members and the rest of the grieving Weasley Clan. Both places however were exceedingly more somber than they were previously. And that was saying something considering how Grimmauld Place wasn't already a depressing area.

In both homes, curtains had been drawn back and all of the clocks had been stopped at the hour of death. Veils and crape covered all of the mirrors. A wreath of laurel tied back with black ribbon was hung on the front door of Grimmauld Place, one of boxwood was hung at the Burrow. Harry and Hermione realized quite shocked that the mourning rituals of the wizarding world weren't that far off than theirs only a few centuries behind. Lit candles and flowers were found in every corner of the Burrow and Jaguar was happy that Owl with his slightly enhanced sense of smell was not here at the current time.

After the first day of learning of Mr. Weasley's death, Molly had taken to wearing an inauthentic smile, no doubt under the guise to appear strong in front of her children and friends. The woman however, matched the new color of her wardrobe and Jaguar deftly wondered how long she would be charming her clothes black for.

The funeral procession, was to be the next morning and she also wondered exactly how everyone would cope then.

…

The funeral cortège was an extraordinary sight. It was led by several foot attendants: pall bearers who carried batons, feather men, pages and wizards who dressed in magnificent gowns and robes, all carrying and brandishing their wands. The coffin was shiny and polished, a gray marble, decorated with moldings, metal handles and inscribed plates, covered with a dark green cloth that was attached to it with silver headed nails.

Most men wore full mourning suits underneath their darker colored robes and except for a few of the younger boys, all wore top hats with crape bands. The women wore black veils and gloves to match their dark gowns made of silk. Mrs. Weasley even held a black-edged handkerchief to her eyes underneath her veil.

The procession made its way at walking pace from the Burrow, and towards one of the main roads leading to a nearby cemetery.

Jaguar listened half-heartedly as the now deceased body of Arthur Weasley was lowered into the catacombs. Her ears were too focused on Mrs. Weasley's now renewed sobs, the first of which since she learned the news of her late husband, and the strain of the coffin against gravity as the wizards solemnly lowered him into the ground. Dumbledore's speech of how good a man Arthur was was lost on her, though as she looked on at the proceedings a couple hundred yards away, she felt a strange sensation on her face.

A feast was held at the Burrow though only family and a few of the Order members were invited, Jaguar being one of them. Ham, cider, ale, pies and cakes were set before everyone, though Jaguar found she was not the only one unable to eat. She felt so out of place and for a few moments she wished she was anyone of her other friends from the generation, they all seemed like they would know how to handle the situation better than she was now.

Once the feast was completed the little vacation to the Burrow did as well and Jaguar took the remaining wizards back to 12 Grimmauld Place. She didn't mention it to him or anyone really but she was anticipating Owl's presence once more. The morbid atmosphere from the funeral depressed her greatly and it was only when she was truly alone did she kneel on the cold floor of her and Owl's shared room and slowly take off her mask did she realize.

The strange feeling never left her face once, though a smile graced her face as she continued to cry.

…

AN: A lot of the references made towards the funeral come from Victorian customs and traditions following the death of a loved one. This chapter was originally a lot longer quickly moving from Arthur's death to continue on with the story but as I read over it I immediately took out the funeral bit and turned it into a chapter of its own. Mainly because I'm mourning the loss with my characters on this one and feel if I added in the original work I created I'm rushing through Arthur's funeral and that's honestly the last thing I want to do considering I debated long and hard on my decision to end his life. His way of dying and his killer won't be revealed for quite a few chapters yet but a common ground between the Weasley children plus Harry, Hermione and Draco will be established between them and Draco will reveal what he believes he knows about the mysterious guards to the Golden Trio.

Of Stranger Magic

Harry Potter x Naruto Crossover Story

Of Stranger Magic Chapter 15

Summary 1: "You two will be taking this mission it'll probably be one of the most important missions of both of your lives." stated Tsunade tiredly, "Is there a particular reasoning for that Hokage-sama?" asked Shikamaru standing just a tad more straighter in his slouched posture. "Dumbledore-sensei is an old friend." stated simply by Tsunade. "But Shishou-" "I said he was a friend, not that he was mine."

Summary 2: "I'm trusting you to do this for me Severus. It is of the upmost importance that you get those two to the headquarters as soon as possible." "Of course headmaster, but are you sure about these ninja?" "Absolutely. I believe we are in need of a stranger magic than our own."

Chapter Excerpt: She didn't mention it to him or anyone really but she was anticipating Owl's presence once more. The morbid atmosphere from the funeral depressed her greatly.

Parings: Sakura Haruno x Shikamaru Nara; Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

Minor Pairings: Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga; Naruto Uzumaki x Ino Yamanaka; Ron Weasley x Luna Lovegood; Harry Potter x Parvati Patil

Rated: M+

Dark Lunar Love


	15. Chapter 16

Of Stranger Magic

Harry Potter x Naruto Crossover Story

Of Stranger Magic Chapter 16

Summary 1: "You two will be taking this mission it'll probably be one of the most important missions of both of your lives." stated Tsunade tiredly, "Is there a particular reasoning for that Hokage-sama?" asked Shikamaru standing just a tad more straighter in his slouched posture. "Dumbledore-sensei is an old friend." stated simply by Tsunade. "But Shishou-" "I said he was a friend, not that he was mine."

Summary 2: "I'm trusting you to do this for me Severus. It is of the upmost importance that you get those two to the headquarters as soon as possible." "Of course headmaster, but are you sure about these ninja?" "Absolutely. I believe we are in need of a stranger magic than our own."

Chapter Excerpt: The recent attack of the Ministry brought into question everything Fudge declared was truth and lies, and put Harry and Dumbledore back in the spotlight as wholesome patrons of light. Owl should have realized that it would have taken even more than that to knock Umbridge off of her throne.

Parings: Sakura Haruno x Shikamaru Nara; Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

Minor Pairings: Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga; Naruto Uzumaki x Ino Yamanaka; Ron Weasley x Luna Lovegood; Harry Potter x Parvati Patil

Rated: M+

…

Previously:

…

_The funeral cortège was an extraordinary sight. It was led by several foot attendants: pall bearers who carried batons, feather men, pages and wizards who dressed in magnificent gowns and robes, all carrying and brandishing their wands. The coffin was shiny and polished, a gray marble, decorated with moldings, metal handles and inscribed plates, covered with a dark green cloth that was attached to it with silver headed nails._

_Most men wore full mourning suits underneath their darker colored robes and except for a few of the younger boys, all wore top hats with crape bands. The women wore black veils and gloves to match their dark gowns made of silk. Mrs. Weasley even held a black-edged handkerchief to her eyes underneath her veil._

_The procession made its way at walking pace from the Burrow, and towards one of the main roads leading to a nearby cemetery._

_Jaguar listened half-heartedly as the now deceased body of Arthur Weasley was lowered into the catacombs. Her ears were too focused on Mrs. Weasley's now renewed sobs, the first of which since she learned the news of her late husband, and the strain of the coffin against gravity as the wizards solemnly lowered him into the ground. Dumbledore's speech of how good a man Arthur was was lost on her, though as she looked on at the proceedings a couple hundred yards away, she felt a strange sensation on her face._

_A feast was held at the Burrow though only family and a few of the Order members were invited, Jaguar being one of them. Ham, cider, ale, pies and cakes were set before everyone, though Jaguar found she was not the only one unable to eat. She felt so out of place and for a few moments she wished she was anyone of her other friends from the generation, they all seemed like they would know how to handle the situation better than she was now._

_Once the feast was completed the little vacation to the Burrow did as well and Jaguar took the remaining wizards back to 12 Grimmauld Place. She didn't mention it to him or anyone really but she was anticipating Owl's presence once more. The morbid atmosphere from the funeral depressed her greatly and it was only when she was truly alone did she kneel on the cold floor of her and Owl's shared room and slowly take off her mask did she realize._

_The strange feeling never left her face once, though a smile graced her face as she continued to cry._

…

Now:

…

It was only one more day until the holidays would be here and thankfully with the recent attack of the Ministry every parent decided it would be better for their children to go home for the holidays. Meaning he would be allowed to reunite with Jaguar fairly soon, which was good because he was sure she was the only 'pink one' he could handle. Luckily though, the vile woman was on thin ice, with some boney lady, and he was quite giddy in the fact that if she messed up once more she would be 'getting sacked' as the kids so eloquently put it. It was that reason alone that he and the transfiguration teacher get along so well. He was sure McGonagall was the only one who could hate the woman more than he, Jaguar and Potter combined.

"Ah, Owl. I trust everything is in Order?" Dumbledore had turned from the corridor he just checked and Shikamaru cursed himself for not sensing the older man's arrival.

"Hai, Dumbledore-sensei." Dumbledore offered him a sad smile before walking away.

"That's good. You and you're partner are very strong for what your job entails."

"Dumbledore-sensei?" Dumbledore merely waved him off before walking back down the hallway he had come from, when the guard attempted to follow, the old man was already gone.

"Kuso." Owl sighed before kicking the wall lightly before heading to the Hufflepuff common room and doing a head check.

…

The breakfast within Grimmauld Place the next morning found all of the manor's occupants completely neurotic and high-strung.

Jaguar sighed loudly and took a seat between Draco and Sirius, the later the only one willing to sit near the two ex-Malfoys. As she looked upon the others she realized that while no one besides Molly still wore mostly black, everyone had a look of deep sorrow upon their faces and she wished that their laws allowed them to wear masks, instead of herself.

"Arigatou, Weasley-san." Jaguar's soft voice was the only thing that broke through the tense silence as the Weasley matriarch smiled slightly and handed her a cup of tea. After that nothing else ended the reign of soundlessness until a flustered Remus Lupin entered the kitchen, looking a bit disheveled and timorous as he looked around at the occupants of the table, his eyes landing on Jaguar's

"Ah, Miss Jaguar. A let- I mean scroll from Dumbledore from your village."

No sooner had the words left his mouth did she stand up from the table and snatch the paper from the shocked werewolf's hands. Her eyes, unseen by the others scrunched up in confusion then anger as she dashed upstairs to write a reply to Tsunade and the wizened old man while she was at it. She came back down a few moments later.

"There's to be an Order meeting." it took a while for her words to register in the wizards' heads, but even when they did they made little room to move. "Now."

That time movement was involved Remus and Sirius sending out Patronuses and Molly attempted to clear the children from the room, just as Dumbledore once more appeared in the headquarters' kitchen.

…

It was with great disdain that the twins, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Draco all sat within Ginny and Hermione's shared room.

"I'm really getting sick of getting kicked out of that kitchen every time something happens within the Order!" Ron shouted out angrily before continuing, "And what the hell are you even doing here Malfoy?"

"It's Black." Draco answered simply, not bothering to tear his gaze from from out the window, as he stared at the dreary litter filled street outside these walls.

"What did you say?" asked Harry as soon as he calmed Ron's anger, well as much as he could.

Draco managed to spare them a small glance before peering outside once more. It was only when Hermione repeated his name, by his actual first name did he answer, "My name's Draco Black now. Sirius annulled the marriage contract between Lucius and my mum and since the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black trumps the Malfoy family, I become my mother's heir and not his."

Complete and utter silence reigned in the room before a pop was heard and everyone saw the familiar form of Ayako, she only said one thing before disappearing in a small cloud of smoke.

"Come downstairs, now. Dumbledore's allowed you entrance to the meeting. All of you."

…

"Jaguar. I'm very pleased to inform you that Owl is perfectly alright." Dumbledore's grandfatherly voice did little to remove the stress from the ninja's form, "The one we saw in the Lestrange manner wore a different mark than you two do."

"That, Dumbledore-sensei does little to reassure me. The scroll from the Hokage stated that the brother of our allied Leader has gone missing. Our allies wear a mark different to our own." Jaguar's voice had gone completely cold and sharp since she had read the scroll from her homeland.

"What does this have to do with us Dumbledore?" barked out Moody as his piercing blue eye landed on Jaguar's form.

"Do you wizards really think yourselves so highly that you are the most powerful in the realms?" Jaguar had now stood to her full height, the most intimidating 5'4" anyone had ever seen.

"Jaguar, calm yourself. We will help, if this is your friend-"

"Helping isn't-" Jaguar stopped herself from saying something stupid, well more stupid than what she already had. Giving away information wasn't exactly protocol.

"Now, didn't it say another team was being sent and for you and Owl not to worry yourselves?"

Dumbledore's question brought a scowl to her face as Jaguar thought of exactly which team she knew her Shishou would be sending.

"Now perhaps if Narcissa is kind enough to let us know anything that might be of some help?"

The blonde haired woman blushed at the scrutiny she was placed under as Dumbledore directed his question towards her.

"I was unfortunately quite impuissant at the time. After Lucius, failed so effortlessly in his last mission, I was punished in order to punish him, the last thing I remember was being placed under the _Cruciatus_ for the fifth time before I saw Draco jump in front of me then everything went black and I awoke some several days later. Draco by my side refusing to tell me anything." Dumbledore was looking straight into her eyes as she spoke and she was no fool after having survived for so long, she knew the Headmaster was performing Legilimency on her to gauge whether her words were true or not. And he must have found they were before he nodded to the strange woman who healed her speaking in soft tones before she nodded then a few seconds later said two words.

"They're coming."

…

Molly was absolutely furious as she strengthened the barrier in the kitchen refusing the youths' ability to enter the room. It appeared only Sirius and Jaguar were a bit annoyed with the woman's actions, Albus had the most disgusting look of understanding on his face and it made a small part of the assassin wish to regurgitate what little food she had consumed earlier in the day.

"Molly they have every right to be here now. Probably more reason to be here than most of the Order."

It was the most weakest and infallible excuse Sakura had ever heard someone give this woman but what shocked the hell out of her was that she actually backed down this time.

"Wizards." Jaguar muttered under her breath, she was sure it wasn't loud enough for any of them to hear, though Dumbledore gave a small smirk in her direction as if he heard her anyway.

It took a while but finally all of the children, were seated at the table with the rest of the Order.

"Mr. Black, ahem, Draco." Dumbledore amended seeing as how both the blonde and Sirius raised a brow at the headmaster in question.

"What exactly happened the night you stepped in front of your mother?" Draco gulped and quite shakily took a hold of his mother's hand before looking towards Dumbledore.

"Father lost favor."

That was it that was the only words he offered the headmaster and Dumbledore bore a look of complete confusion before a light seemed to go off within his head.

"How did he lose favor?"

"Belatrix and Greyback found someone, someone strange. Like her and the other guard. It was father's duty to interrogate him. He wasn't even get his name." Draco chuckled mirthlessly at that and it didn't fail anyone's notice that Jaguar sat up just a little straighter in her seat, absorbing Draco's every word.

"He branded you as punishment, didn't he?" Dumbledore's question brought a tense silence as everyone stared at the young fifteen year old boy in horror, a gasp of sorry and despair left both Narcissa and Molly's lips as he nodded his concurrence. It appeared he kept the truth from even his own mother, a very impressive feat.

Dumbledore nodded sagely as though already suspecting this then he very quietly whispered to Jaguar once more. Jaguar stood up and made her way over to the distraught mother and her distant son, once she actually reached them she held out one of her gloved hands and waited in silence. Draco merely looked at her in confusion before she rolled her hidden eyes and grabbed his arm herself rolling his sleeve up as she did so the Order tensing as it saw the mark upon his skin.

"It would be difficult, but not impossible." she stated quietly before returning to her place by the headmaster again.

"What wouldn't be impossible?" Draco asked in confusion quickly covering up his left arm once more.

"Answer me first. The man whose name you don't know, was there anything special about him, anything different from myself and Owl besides the different marks we wear?"

Draco looked confused for a few seconds before he nodded, "His looked sort of like an hourglass that fell over with no sand in it, but he did have this weird looking puppet on him. Probably as big as he was."

Jaguar completely relaxed at the news, it could only be one of two people then and she really hoped it was Kankuru and not him. She smiled at him behind her mask and began answering his question.

"I have discussed it with Dumbledore, and with my medical training combined with your magic and my chakra, it is possible I could re-"

As soon as Jaguar had begun talking a huge explosion went off as two figures appeared in a cloud of smoke and leafs. Barely disorienting the order members who for once, quicker than Jaguar, shot several spells towards the two, at one time.

When the debris cleared all that was standing there were two familiar blondes who at any other time, Jaguar would have been thrilled to see. Kitsune had protectively pushed Raion behind him, and took the brunt of most of the spells, which coincidentally all appeared to be aimed at his chest and face. A face everyone could now clearly see half of. His mask rendered useless at the moment, half debris on the floor to match the rest that was there, while the rest of what his mask was lay smoking against his face.

He was going to be in so much trouble when they got back home, and he technically didn't even start his mission yet. Karasu and Ookami were just going to love this when they got back home.

…

Of Stranger Magic

Harry Potter x Naruto Crossover Story

Of Stranger Magic Chapter 16

Summary 1: "You two will be taking this mission it'll probably be one of the most important missions of both of your lives." stated Tsunade tiredly, "Is there a particular reasoning for that Hokage-sama?" asked Shikamaru standing just a tad more straighter in his slouched posture. "Dumbledore-sensei is an old friend." stated simply by Tsunade. "But Shishou-" "I said he was a friend, not that he was mine."

Summary 2: "I'm trusting you to do this for me Severus. It is of the upmost importance that you get those two to the headquarters as soon as possible." "Of course headmaster, but are you sure about these ninja?" "Absolutely. I believe we are in need of a stranger magic than our own."

Chapter Excerpt: The recent attack of the Ministry brought into question everything Fudge declared was truth and lies, and put Harry and Dumbledore back in the spotlight as wholesome patrons of light. Owl should have realized that it would have taken even more than that to knock Umbridge off of her throne.

Parings: Sakura Haruno x Shikamaru Nara; Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

Minor Pairings: Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga; Naruto Uzumaki x Ino Yamanaka; Ron Weasley x Luna Lovegood; Harry Potter x Parvati Patil

Rated: M+

Dark Lunar Love


	16. Chapter 17

Of Stranger Magic

Harry Potter x Naruto Crossover Story

Of Stranger Magic Chapter 17

Summary 1: "You two will be taking this mission. In fact, it'll probably be one of the most important mission of both of your lives." stated Tsunade tiredly, "Is there a particular reasoning for that Hokage-sama?" asked Shikamaru standing just a tad more straighter in his slouched posture. "Dumbledore-sensei is an old friend." stated simply by Tsunade, "But Shishou-" "I said he was a friend, not that he was mine."

Summary 2: "I'm trusting you to do this for me Severus. It is of the upmost importance that you get those two to the headquarters as soon as possible." "Of course headmaster, but are you sure about these ninja?" "Absolutely. I believe we are in need of a stranger magic than our own."

Chapter Excerpt: At first those who had come across Jaguar and Owl, had thought them strange and weird but after meeting Lioness and Fox, it came to quite a shock for the magics to realize that Jaguar and Owl were the normal ones.

Pairings: Sakura Haruno x Shikamaru Nara; Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

Minor Pairings: Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga; Naruto Uzumaki x Ino Yamanaka; Ron Weasley x Luna Lovegood; Harry Potter Parvati Patil

Rated: M+

…

Previously:

…

_"Arigatou, Weasley-san." Jaguar's soft voice was the only thing that broke through the tense silence as the Weasley matriarch smiled slightly and handed her a cup of tea. After that nothing else ended the reign of soundlessness until a flustered Remus Lupin entered the kitchen, looking a bit disheveled and timorous as he looked around at the occupants of the table, his eyes landing on Jaguar's._

_"Ah, Miss Jaguar. A let- I mean scroll from Dumbledore from your village."_

_No sooner had the words left his mouth did she stand up from the table and snatch the paper from the shocked werewolf's hands. Her eyes, unseen by the others scrunched up in confusion then anger as she dashed upstairs to write a reply to Tsunade and the wizened old man while she was at it. She came back down a few moments later._

_"There's to be an Order meeting." it took a while for her words to register in the wizards' heads, but even when they did they made little room to move. "Now."_

_"My name's Draco Black now. Sirius annulled the marriage contract between Lucius and my mum and since the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black trumps the Malfoy family, I become my mother's heir and not his."_

_Complete and utter silence reigned in the room before a pop was heard and everyone saw the familiar form of Ayako, she only said one thing before disappearing in a small cloud of smoke._

_"Come downstairs, now. Dumbledore's allowed you entrance to the meeting. All of you."_

_"Mr. Black, ahem, Draco." Dumbledore amended seeing as how both the blonde and Sirius raised a brow at the headmaster in question._

_"What exactly happened the night you stepped in front of your mother?" Draco gulped and quite shakily took a hold of his mother's hand before looking towards Dumbledore._

_"Father lost favor."_

_That was it that was the only words he offered the headmaster and Dumbledore bore a look of complete confusion before a light seemed to go off within his head._

_"How did he lose favor?"_

_"Belatrix and Greyback found someone, someone strange. Like her and the other guard. It was father's duty to interrogate him. He wasn't even get his name." Draco chuckled mirthlessly at that and it didn't fail anyone's notice that Jaguar sat up just a little straighter in her seat, absorbing Draco's every word._

_"He branded you as punishment, didn't he?" Dumbledore's question brought a tense silence as everyone stared at the young fifteen year old boy in horror, a gasp of sorry and despair left both Narcissa and Molly's lips as he nodded his concurrence. It appeared he kept the truth from even his own mother, a very impressive feat._

_Jaguar completely relaxed at the news, it could only be one of two people then and she really hoped it was Kankuru and not him. She smiled at him behind her mask and began answering his question._

_"I have discussed it with Dumbledore, and with my medical training combined with your magic and my chakra, it is possible I could re-"_

_As soon as Jaguar had begun talking a huge explosion went off as two figures appeared in a cloud of smoke and leafs. Barely disorienting the order members who for once, quicker than Jaguar, shot several spells towards the two, at one time._

_When the debris cleared all that was standing there were two familiar blondes who at any other time, Jaguar would have been thrilled to see. Kitsune had protectively pushed Raion behind him, and took the brunt of most of the spells, which coincidentally all appeared to be aimed at his chest and face. A face everyone could now clearly see half of. His mask rendered useless at the moment, half debris on the floor to match the rest that was there, while the rest of what his mask was lay smoking against his face._

_He was going to be in so much trouble when they got back home, and he technically didn't even start his mission yet. Karasu and Ookami were just going to love this when they got back home._

…

Now:

…

Silence reigned over everyone at the Order Meeting. None of the wizards or witches had moved even when Jaguar made her way over to the two blondes and discussed the new turn of events in full hushed tones, whispered in their native tongue.

Jaguar finally moved after a few moments and whispered to Dumbledore in much the same way before standing in front of the other two guards.

Harry and those sitting next to him barely heard the guy whisper behind his mask, "Oh man, Baa-chan is going to kill me.", before the woman cuffed him on the back of his head.

"This really wasn't part of the plan, I wouldn't have guessed that some of your Order members actually had some talent." Jaguar's voice was strained but there was an edge of laughter as she spoke as well, "As it were Fox here is quite indestructible, even more so than than most of our generation. Our masks however not so much."

At this time Jaguar removed her own mask from her face and attached it to the holster belt on her hip before looking up at the shocked faces of those at the table, "Seeing just half of our true faces defeats the purpose of the masks, wouldn't you agree?" she asked to none of them in particular, nodding towards the two blondes behind her who too, revealed their faces.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, and these are some of my old classmates, Naruto Uzumaki …"

"Yo." waved the blonde haired man

" … and Ino Yamanaka …"

"Hi there!" she smiled happily towards the wizards, as a tense silence enveloped all of them, finally it was Mrs. Weasley's voice that broke through the silence.

"But – you're all so young!"

For once Harry and the others were disinclined to agree.

…

Owl sneezed quietly to himself in the deserted corridor, and looked around in case he missed someone nearby, the paintings and ghosts made it heard to tell if it was a student or teacher watching him or merely one of them.

"I'm really getting too old for this job." he muttered to himself as he sneezed once more.

"Kuso, Sakura-chan is talking about me, I just know it."

…

A face of a young girl, one who could hardly be older than what they were, was not what Hermione was expecting. Her hair was much more noticeable without the mask which always hid her from the others. Jaguar, or Sakura as she had now been properly introduced had long pink hair, currently in a tight braid and trailing down her back, stopping just between her shoulder blades. Now that they weren't hidden behind her mask revealed a pair of emerald eyes, just as striking and imposing as Harry's were. A gemstone, one of the same shade was located in the middle of the woman's forehead, in between her matching pink brows.

Fox or whom she supposed was Naruto, was very handsome, his hair was a more dramatic shade of blonde than Draco and Luna's was and was just as vibrant as the boy appeared to be. His eyes were a deep and mesmerizing blue, eyes that turned cold and icy as he met her gaze, and Hermione was then forced to focus on six whisker shaped scars, three on each side of his face, giving him even more reason to be named Fox, she supposed.

Lioness, as she was originally called, held the most surprising appearance of all of the guards. Her hair was a familiar shade of blonde, just as pale as Draco and Luna. There wasn't anything truly special about her appearance until you looked at her eyes, the pale blue almost white of her eyes made it unnervingly indisputable that her pupils were absent, though her eyes were undoubtedly not incapable of working by the obvious way they darted about the room, stopping directly on each of the wizards' faces taking each one of them in.

"Perhaps we shall continue this meeting tomorrow when Owl has returned to us and is able to introduce himself properly as well." suggested Dumbledore quietly breaking the silence, "Sakura perhaps you can take your companion's to you and Owl's room that way you can all change into something more comfortable."

Sakura quickly lost the smile as she solemnly looked towards Dumbledore before muttering some nonsense in Japanese and then she lead the others upstairs.

"Dinner will be along shortly, why don't you kids go get freshened up as well?" forced out Mrs. Weasley, and for once they didn't argue.

…

Sakura rolled her eyes, as she listened to Ino and Naruto argue from her room. She had opted to change in the bathroom rather than join the argument her two longest friends were having at the current moment. She pulled her black shorts on and quickly retied her holster belt on the red, white and pink garment from her old genin outfit clipped to the side hiding her kunai pouch from view, her mask was now placed above that garment, still just as intimidating. Her hitai-ate prominently showing from mentioned belt. She sighed loudly as Naruto and Ino's voices got louder. She continued to ignore them as she pulled her fishnet midriff undershirt on, followed by her red halter top just a little shorter than that, which tied in the front. She put on her teacher's gambler's cloak and a pair of fingerless gloves and shin-high black sandals, before making her way out of the bathroom and making the trek to her current bedroom.

So lost in thought though, she was momentarily shocked by the presence of the Golden Trio plus the twins, Ginny and Draco.

"Bloody hell." muttered Ron quite loudly before cursing again as Hermione elbowed him, rather harshly in the side.

"You want answers you can come in, but nothing and I mean nothing will be answered until I finish talking to Ino and Naruto, understand?" asked Sakura, moving past the unmoving teenagers and into her room, she left the door behind her open for good measure and was not disappointed when a few moments later all of the kids were inside the now cramped room.

…

As the teenagers trailed after Sakura and assembled into the room. With the attire they witnessed Jaguar in they really shouldn't have been as surprised as Ino and Naruto's apparel as well.

Instead of the familiar wear which they had accustomed Owl and Sakura of donning, and what Naruto and Ino were originally clothed in.

Ino currently had her back to them but Naruto who was facing them was exceedingly chilling. Standing at his full height which must have been at least an even six foot. His blond hair was even more messily distributed atop his head than when it had some semblance of order behind his mask. The only thing that was holding it back now was a forehead protector with the same design as the one Sakura wore on her waist. He wore an orange and black jumpsuit and over that was a long, red flowing cloak, with black flames on the end of it, which just served to bring out the scars on his face and the slight slits of his blue eyes. He wore what Hermione guessed was a giant scroll on his back secured there by a large beige strap which tied over his chest. She noticed with quite a shock that the mask which had been partially destroyed was now charred on one side and strapped to his waist much like Sakura's was.

They were still arguing until Sakura sat down and cleared her throat gaining the attention of Naruto and Ino who had turned to face their pink haired companion.

The blonde girl faced them now and they could better get a glimpse of how she looked, than when she was standing behind Naruto. Her wavy blonde hair was tied with a translucent blue sash which was intertwined within her outfit and kept her hair into a high ponytail atop her head but still managed to reach the middle of her back. Compared to Sakura and Naruto her outfit was fairly simple. She wore a sleeveless black turtleneck shirt which stopped just above her bellybutton, a white sleeveless vest was over that coming short, revealing the bottom of her black shirt. A pair of black shorts looking unconditionally like the ones Sakura were wearing. She also wore a larger brown belt with an orange sash underneath it which held the same forehead protector as Naruto and Sakura. Two fairly large swords were at each sides of her hips, which she grabbed at noticing the wizards and witches in the room, drawing attention to her shoulder length fingerless gloves. Her own mask was located on her left hip bone just like her companions.

"_What are they doing here?"_ Ino's voice was quiet but smoke volumes in the silent room. The magicks were severely disappointed that they wouldn't be able to understand this part of the conversation but expected as much when Sakura invited them into her room.

"_They're alright, Ino-chan. Dumbledore manipulates them as much as he does Shikamaru and I."_ Sakura answered just as softly, earning a snort from Naruto.

"_You got Baa-chan's message?"_

"_Hai. The blonde one over their, Draco, might have a clue to where he is. Though it is a possibility he was talking about Sasori of the Dessert."_

Naruto looked thoughtful again before he nodded and continued talking, _"Even still, Kankuru should be found and as it stands this is apparently our only lead."_

"_They have questions for us in return for this information then?"_ asked Ino guessing why her friend invited them. At Sakura's nod, she returned one of her own before facing the younger teenagers.

"_We'll talk more later then. The red headed woman said something about dinner, didn't she?"_ Sakura giggled to herself slightly before Naruto joined in with a full hearted laugh.

"Dinner's ready!" came a shout from downstairs, as Ino passed the others looking behind her discreetly to see Naruto and Sakura follow her down.

"You can ask your questions after we eat, can't you?" asked Naruto patting Harry on his arm as he passed, "Dimension hopping is really tiring."

"Don't worry you'll get used to their eating habits." laughed Sakura as she followed her friends downstairs the others following after her once more.

And she was sure she heard Ron mutter another, "Bloody hell." before a loudly spurned "Ouch!"

…

Dinner was an awkward affair now that the guard they had come to know and sometimes respect as Jaguar turned into a teenager named Sakura. Not only did she turn into a teenager, a mere child but she managed to introduce the Order to two more children as well.

"What was Dumbledore thinking?" Mrs. Weasley spoke, once more breaking the silence that entered the kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"He was thinking that he was going to hire the best our village had to offer for this mission." Sakura's voice was calm, and she sat in a position, reminiscent of her teacher, as she took on the Weasley Clan leader.

"How old are you all, then?" snarked back Molly as she slammed down her cuppa angrily.

"Naruto here is the baby and just made 19 in October. Now he's as old as the rest of us." spoke Sakura, answering for herself, Shikamaru and Ino.

"If you were born here, you'd just be around a year out of school." summarized Molly, "How on earth could you, any of you be so – so"

"We were considered adults at the age of nine when we graduated from the academy." answered Ino this time, "If you think it's weird for us to be adults, imagine how annoying it is for us to be questioned constantly by a bunch of civilians."

"Ino!" Sakura reprimanded noticing how all of the color drained from Molly and some of the other older Order members.

"Why'd Dumbledore want this mission anyway?" asked Harry, "And for that matter what exactly is this mission?"

The three ninja shared a few vigorous looks before Naruto chose to answer this time, "The original mission has been compromised. Our intentions were as far as your ministry is concerned to view the school and see how you harness your powers in an attempt to make a treaty between the dimensions."

"And past the Ministry, what were your duties here?" asked Hermione speaking up catching the lapse of information in Naruto's wording.

"To protect the school and help the Order of the Phoenix." answered Sakura, "Naruto and Ino were supposed to get this mission not Owl or myself, though certain things came up which changed our leader's mind. Now Ino and Naruto shall be here as backup as well as to find one of our allies lost in this realm."

"The man with the puppet." answered Draco as the three ninja once more nodded in acquiescence.

"Although, it might not be Kankuru-san. Another enemy ninja who can control puppets has been missing for the past fifty years, if it is him, you're father and his companions have definitely got sheer dumb luck on their side, Sasori isn't one to be trifled with." Ino filled in,

"Though Kankuro isn't exactly a pushover himself." offered Naruto.

"So no helping it then." muttered Sirius, "We're just as much stuck with you lot as you are with us."

Naruto laughed outright, as Ino and Sakura shared a special smile.

"Yeah, we couldn't have said it better ourselves." riposted Naruto

…

Two hours later three members of the Akatsuki were entering Scotland and one Cornelius Fudge was found dead.

…

Of Stranger Magic

Harry Potter x Naruto Crossover Story

Of Stranger Magic Chapter 17

Summary 1: "You two will be taking this mission. In fact, it'll probably be one of the most important mission of both of your lives." stated Tsunade tiredly, "Is there a particular reasoning for that Hokage-sama?" asked Shikamaru standing just a tad more straighter in his slouched posture. "Dumbledore-sensei is an old friend." stated simply by Tsunade, "But Shishou-" "I said he was a friend, not that he was mine."

Summary 2: "I'm trusting you to do this for me Severus. It is of the upmost importance that you get those two to the headquarters as soon as possible." "Of course headmaster, but are you sure about these ninja?" "Absolutely. I believe we are in need of a stranger magic than our own."

Chapter Excerpt: At first those who had come across Jaguar and Owl, had thought them strange and weird but after meeting Lioness and Fox, it came to quite a shock for the magics to realize that Jaguar and Owl were the normal ones.

Pairings: Sakura Haruno x Shikamaru Nara; Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

Minor Pairings: Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga; Naruto Uzumaki x Ino Yamanaka; Ron Weasley x Luna Lovegood; Harry Potter Parvati Patil

Rated: M+

Dark Lunar Love


	17. Chapter 18

Of Stranger Magic

Harry Potter x Naruto Crossover Story

Of Stranger Magic Chapter 18

Summary 1: "You two will be taking this mission. In fact, it'll probably be one of the most important missions of both of you lives." stated Tsunade tiredly, "Is there a particular reasoning for that Hokage-sama?" asked Shikamaru standing just a tad more straighter in his slouched posture. "Dumbledore-sensei is an old friend." Tsunade stated simply, "But Shishou-" "I said he was a friend, not that he was mine."

Summary 2: "I'm trusting you to do this for me Severus. It is of the upmost importance that you get those two to the headquarters as soon as possible." "Of course headmaster, but are you sure about these ninja?" "Absolutely. I believe we are in need of a stranger magic than our own."

Chapter Excerpt: Shikamaru should have realized when he started sneezing yesterday that it would lead to something troublesome though this wasn't exactly what he was expecting either, "How exactly did this happen again?" he sighed when Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he let out a nervous laugh before turning to Ino for help.

Pairings: Sakura Haruno x Shikamaru Nara; Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

Minor Pairings: Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga; Naruto Uzumaki x Ino Yamanaka; Ron Weasley x Luna Lovegood; Harry Potter x Parvati Patil

Rated: M+

…

Previously:

…

_"This really wasn't part of the plan, I wouldn't have guessed that some of your Order members actually had some talent." Jaguar's voice was strained but there was an edge of laughter as she spoke as well._

_Owl sneezed quietly to himself in the deserted corridor, and looked around in case he missed someone nearby, the paintings and ghosts made it heard to tell if it was a student or teacher watching him or merely one of them._

_"I'm really getting too old for this job."_

_"Perhaps we shall continue this meeting tomorrow when Owl has returned to us and is able to introduce himself properly as well." suggested Dumbledore quietly breaking the silence, "Sakura perhaps you can take your companion's to you and Owl's room that way you can all change into something more comfortable."_

_Sakura quickly lost the smile as she solemnly looked towards Dumbledore before muttering some nonsense in Japanese and then she lead the others upstairs._

_"Dinner will be along shortly, why don't you kids go get freshened up as well?" forced out Mrs. Weasley, and for once they didn't argue._

_"So no helping it then." muttered Sirius, "We're just as much stuck with you lot as you are with us."_

_Naruto laughed outright, as Ino and Sakura shared a special smile._

_"Yeah, we couldn't have said it better ourselves." riposted Naruto_

_Two hours later three members of the Akatsuki were entering Scotland and one Cornelius Fudge was found dead._

…

Now:

…

The reasons Shikamaru had thought of for the sudden return to the Order's headquarters sooner than was originally planned was vast and all more logical than what had apparently transpired.

He felt a headache forming and he found himself glaring at his three teammates in front of him. He realized it wasn't really any of their faults that their cover had been blown but it was still a major setback on everything they had planned so far. Not to mention what Karasu and Ookami would say once they found out.

If he was being completely honest with himself he should have realized when he started sneezing yesterday that it would lead to something troublesome though this wasn't exactly what he was expecting either, "How exactly did this happen again?"

He sighed tiredly when Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he let out a nervous laugh before turning to Ino for help.

"Sakura why don't you get the brats. Dumbledore wants Shikamaru to introduce himself to them like the rest of us."

Though Sakura wanted to argue with Ino's words the glare Shikamaru sent her way was enough to make her rethink as she nodded and shunshined upstairs to get the younger kids.

…

**Minister For Magic Dead?**

_The shocking discovery of one Cornelius Fudge happened early this morning when his secretary, Miss Libby Williams. _

_Though our Minster is dead, is it really any shock to any of us that it has come to this. The numbers supporting Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter have grown in size compared to what they were this past summer. And with recent discovery that the newly appointed Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Miss Delores Umbridge, someone Fudge personally picked out himself, was put on a severe suspension, due to the illegal use of blood quills on students._

Hermione read no more, instead crumpled the paper and tossed it away from her before looking at the others in the room, "It just goes on to say how horrible a man Fudge was but because of some old law, no one but Umbridge can dismiss her as DADA teacher. I wouldn't doubt if it's the same thing that kept Jaguar and Owl here for so long."

"It's Sakura now, Hermione." answered Ron dreamily, and Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes, it was almost as bad as when Fleur was here for the tournament last year.

"More like Scarlet Woman." sneered Ginny and Hermione once more rolled her eyes. The Victorian approach the Wizarding world held was getting a bit old in the teen's eyes. She knew they were behind in the eras especially when compared with the American's view of magic, but just because a bit of the girls' midriff and arms were showing did not make them harlots.

"As it stands now, it feels wrong to call one by their real name and the other by their code name, or have you forgotten Owl hasn't introduced himself yet." Hermione spoke flipping her hair over her shoulders.

"I feel so loved. You've only been talking about me since you've woken up. It's because I'm much more interesting than Naruto and Ino, isn't it?" asked Sakura happily lounging on the bed behind, Harry and Draco.

"Sakura! When did you-"

"Ah, ah, ah, Miss Weasley I believe you've been referring to me as scarlet woman, there's no need to stop now." Sakura's face held the same mirth as it did since they realized she was there, the hard glint her eyes sometimes took, like when she first saw Naruto and Ino and before with the Dementors was absent and despite the obvious insult to her person, the teenager truly did not care what the young red-haired girl said about her.

"Sorry, I – I just-"

"It's alright, Ginerva. My attire as well as Naruto and Ino reflects our homeland, it's not as rainy and cloudy there as it is here, it feels like spring most of the time back home." her voice held a bit of nostalgia and Ginny at least turned as red as her hair for being caught speaking so ill towards one of the guards.

"It really is fine Ginny. A scarlet woman is one of the more nicer things I've been called on a mission. Besides we shouldn't dwell on the past, what's done is done. I just came up here because I figured you'd all like to officially meet Owl." and before any of them could question her, she disappeared in a swirl of wind and sakura petals.

"I really wish I knew what that is. It can't be apparation it's much too quiet." Hermione spoke quietly.

"Does it really matter? I doubt they'd tell us?" Draco spoke quietly.

"Maybe." the girl had no choice but to agree. "I wonder what Owl's real name is?"

There really wasn't much more to say so the five Hogwarts students stood and made their way downstairs.

…

"So you're the ickle bitty ninja, that Lucius failed to torture."

Kankuro looked up through his one good eye, to look at the woman speaking. She wasn't much to look at probably gorgeous to these wizards' standards but he was sure that her scraggly curly brown hair and dark almost black eyes made her a turn off for everyone else.

"If your pathetic leader didn't have me chained to this wall here and draining my chakra I can assure you this _ickle bitty ninja_ would already have you and your little death eater friends dead and rotting on the floor."

Kankuro was sure that by now his war paint would be completely smeared on his face if not he was sure it was unrecognizable with his blood mixed on his face as well. His mind was broken out of its trance as a stinging sensation welled up in his cheek.

"You dare to criticize the Dark Lord, you insolent whelp! _CRUCIO!_"

The twenty year old grit his teeth as the pain overtook all of his joints.

"You are stronger than you appear. I can see why Lucius had so much difficulty with you. Won't you scream? I want to hear you scream for me."

"Fucking bitch." Kankuro whispered and Bellatrix was once more thrown into a rage.

"_Crucio."_

…

When the five students entered the kitchen where most of the Order and the guards were located they noticed a distinct separation between the mentioned groups. Sakura, Ino and Naruto were off to the side speaking quietly with the still masked Owl and a highly disgruntled Dumbledore while Mrs. Weasley was looking worriedly between them and her oldest son who was speaking just as cautiously with Moody.

To no one's surprise, the guards and Dumbledore were the first to notice their presence in the now crowded room.

"Ah why don't you lot take a seat with the rest of us at the table." Dumbledore's grandfatherly voice drifted over them calmly and Hermione found herself along with the rest of the fifth years plus Ginny do as told.

Her eyes trailed over the guards who had yet to move, too focused on the heatedly whispered argument between Owl and Sakura currently going on. It took the Headmaster several clearings of his throat to gain their attention and only with the last one where he slightly mimicked Umbridge did he succeed in his goal.

Hermione noticed that without the mask Sakura wasn't as frightening as she had first appeared, she understood why the masks would be necessary, they made their living off of being intimidating.

"Our apologies, Dumbledore-sama." Ino mumbled bowing her head in respect.

"Quite alright my dear, now why don't you three go along with your continued plans. Owl will be here to how you say, 'Hold the fort down.'"

Ino and Naruto nodded their agreement and disappeared away in a spurt of wind and leaves, but Sakura however hesitated just the slightest bit as she stared sadly at Owl's back and Hermione would bet half of her wizard's money that he was scowling under his mask.

Finally when Sakura sighed and vanished away, Owl mimicked her actions without the disappearing bit and muttered his now familiar 'troublesome' before slowly removing his mask. His eyes trailed over each of them respectively before he scowled slightly and released a small sigh then began speaking.

"My real name is Shikamaru Nara. I'd say it's nice to meet you but the circumstances that brought me to this point are … troublesome."

His voice was still deep even without the added affect of the mask obscuring his speech. Hermione also noticed even without Naruto there Owl or Shikamaru as he was apparently now going to be called was strikingly taller than the blonde. His hairstyle which was now more noticeable without the mask. It was fairly long and jet black probably just a shade or two darker than Harry's own, tied in a spiky ponytail. His eyes were dark brown and narrow very flattering with his very angular face. His ears were pierced with studs, and like his other teammates he wore a metal plate with the strange swirly arrow on it. The cloak he normally wore was pushed to the side and Hermione couldn't help but notice the way his muscles stretched the netting he wore on his arms and chest. He wore a flak green jacket with gray pants and blue sandals to match the others.

"I'm sure they'll be alright Shikamaru," spoke Dumbledore patting the younger boy on the shoulder, "Sakura is very powerful. Tsunade wouldn't have trained her otherwise."

"It's Lady Tsunade." bit out Shikamaru, "and I know. I think I'll go upstairs and meditate for a little while."

Once Shikamaru too had disappeared Dumbledore turned to the remaining wizards and witches and spoke rather somberly, "I think the boy's upset."

"Albus." Molly's voice was worn as she stared at the wizened man for stating such an obvious fact.

"Right best to leave him until Sakura gets back with the others." he said before noticing Molly's scowl and quickly disapparating away.

Harry and the others all looked at each other before making a silent agreement that these strange events would be discussed at a later time without the prying eyes and ears of the Order members.

…

"_Crucio."_

Sakura and Ino glanced at each other behind their masks as they watched Kankuro's form twitched in excruciating pain from the insane woman's magic.

"We need to get him out of here fast. Who knows how long he's been under this spell for." Ino muttered.

"Owl was hit with one of their spells before they affect us but on a completely weaker level than if one of their kind would experience. Depending on how long they've continuously put him under this _torture_ would conclude how bad his injuries are." Sakura explained as she watched Naruto from the other side of the room nod discreetly toward them.

The guards outside the room had been taken care of quite smoothly so now it was the curly haired witch's turn.

Ino quickly formed the familiar signs to perform her clan's preferred technique, " Shintenshin no Jutsu."

Ino felt her body fall into Sakura as her consciousness entered the crazed witch's mind and with calming exercises managed to silence the older woman's voice inside their now shared head placing the woman she now knew as Bellatrix in a sort of trance like state.

Sakura gently placed her comrade in a more comfortable position before moving over to the body Ino now possessed. Once Naruto had a firm grip on Kankuro careful not to jostle the sand nin too much he shunshined them back to headquarters.

Sakura after waiting the appropriate amount of time since their departure nodded to Ino who gave the slightest movement as she entered back into her body.

Bellatrix had little time to regain control of her mental and physical capabilities before Sakura quickly and precisely stopped her heart with a quick pump of chakra to the women's chest.

The two kunoichi left before her body even crumpled to the ground.

…

Of Stranger Magic

Harry Potter x Naruto Crossover Story

Of Stranger Magic Chapter 18

Summary 1: "You two will be taking this mission. In fact, it'll probably be one of the most important missions of both of you lives." stated Tsunade tiredly, "Is there a particular reasoning for that Hokage-sama?" asked Shikamaru standing just a tad more straighter in his slouched posture. "Dumbledore-sensei is an old friend." Tsunade stated simply, "But Shishou-" "I said he was a friend, not that he was mine."

Summary 2: "I'm trusting you to do this for me Severus. It is of the upmost importance that you get those two to the headquarters as soon as possible." "Of course headmaster, but are you sure about these ninja?" "Absolutely. I believe we are in need of a stranger magic than our own."

Chapter Excerpt: Shikamaru should have realized when he started sneezing yesterday that it would lead to something troublesome though this wasn't exactly what he was expecting either, "How exactly did this happen again?" he sighed when Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he let out a nervous laugh before turning to Ino for help.

Minor Pairings: Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga; Naruto Uzumaki x Ino Yamanaka; Ron Weasley x Luna Lovegood; Harry Potter Parvati Patil

AN: I know I haven't been updating as much as I used to and I would just like to apologize to my readers about that, long story short work is crazy. I'll be trying to update my other stories as soon as possible and I just want to thank you all for sticking with me and this story as well as my others if you've read them as well and an extra shoutout to all of you who send me private messages and reviews. I love replying to you all and answering any questions you have for me concerning any of my stories. You guys are all awesome and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.

Rated: M+

Dark Lunar Love


	18. Chapter 19

Of Stranger Magic

Naruto x Harry Potter Crossover Story

Of Stranger Magic Chapter 19

Summary 1: "You two will be taking this mission. In fact, it'll probably be one of the most important missions of both of you lives." stated Tsunade tiredly, "Is there a particular reasoning for that Hokage-sama?" asked Shikamaru standing just a tad more straighter in his slouched posture. "Dumbledore-sensei is an old friend." Tsunade stated simply, "But Shishou-" "I said he was a friend, not that he was mine."

Summary 2: "I'm trusting you to do this for me Severus. It is of the upmost importance that you get those two to the headquarters as soon as possible." "Of course headmaster, but are you sure about these ninja?" "Absolutely. I believe we are in need of a stranger magic than our own."

Chapter Excerpt: The young warrior was distraught, she had never come across anything like this in her entire medical career. If she disliked magic before it was nothing compared to her current loathing she felt for it now.

Pairings: Sakura Haruno x Shikamaru Nara; Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

Minor Pairings: Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga; Naruto Uzumaki x Ino Yamanaka; Ron Weasley x Luna Lovegood; Harry Potter x Parvati Patil

Rated: M+

…

Previously:

…

_"So you're the ickle bitty ninja, that Lucius failed to torture."_

_"You are stronger than you appear. I can see why Lucius had so much difficulty with you. Won't you scream? I want to hear you scream for me."_

_"Fucking bitch." Kankuro whispered and Bellatrix was once more thrown into a rage._

_"____Crucio."_

"_Why don't you three go along with your continued plans. Owl will be here to how you say, 'Hold the fort down.'"_

_Ino and Naruto nodded their agreement and disappeared away in a spurt of wind and leaves, but Sakura however hesitated just the slightest bit as she stared sadly at Owl's back and Hermione would bet half of her wizard's money that he was scowling under his mask._

_Finally when Sakura sighed and vanished away, Owl mimicked her actions without the disappearing bit and muttered his now familiar 'troublesome' before slowly removing his mask. His eyes trailed over each of them respectively before he scowled slightly and released a small sigh then began speaking._

_"My real name is Shikamaru Nara."_

_Harry and the others all looked at each other before making a silent agreement that these strange events would be discussed at a later time without the prying eyes and ears of the Order members._

_Sakura after waiting the appropriate amount of time since their departure nodded to Ino who gave the slightest movement as she entered back into her body._

_Bellatrix had little time to regain control of her mental and physical capabilities before Sakura quickly and precisely stopped her heart with a quick pump of chakra to the women's chest._

_The two kunoichi left before her body even crumpled to the ground._

…

"This is complete and total rubbish."

Tonks was few of the only Order members to have awoken early this morning. The obvious being Sirius who from her earliest recollection had always been an early riser and Molly who was busying about in the kitchen fetching together what was no doubt a wonderful breakfast. The ninjas who were usually the first of even the Weasley matriarch to awaken were absent but according to her elder cousin who was sipping on his coffee across the table to her, the foreigners had a bit of a rough night.

"What's got your knickers in a twist, Nymphie?"

"Call me Nymphie again and it'll be your knickers twisted." Tonks replied hotly before gathering her thoughts and speaking once more, "Delores Jane Umbridge Senior Undersecretary of the recently deceased Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge is attempting to push through a new Legislation."

At Sirius' blank expression upon hearing the name and recognizing the last time the vile toad like woman pressed for a new Legislation to pass, Tonks quickly handed him the paper and watched as her cousin's face went from stony and impassive to complete and total ire.

"How can they even think to do this? We'll all have more than just Voldemort to worry about should this pass."

Tonks remained quiet as she watched Sirius try to calm himself once more, a feat he accomplished only once Hermione and Harry's sleepy disheveled forms made their way into the dining area to sit at the table. The headline in the Prophet still in both of their heads.

…

Naruto watched on as Sakura and Ino continued their diagnosis on Kankuro. So far the sand nin had yet to wake up. It was a very nerve wracking process and so with a quiet tone he told the two medics he would take a walk. He was fairly sure they both ignored him to continue their work but because he left before they could reply he didn't know for sure.

His legs had taken him to the dining area where the Order members would hold their meetings. He knew he had lost track of time but to see the youngest Weasley boys eating breakfast at the table threw him for a loop. Ever still he didn't let the realization bother him for long as he sat between Tonks and Draco, pulling out a blank scroll as he did so.

He felt the stares of the witches and wizards watching him as he wrote his reports to both Lady Tsunade and Gaara. He kept it simple and to the point.

_Found and acquired the lost prince. Code 5H._

If not all at the table was watching him before they were when a little poof was heard and a small but slightly fat toad was sitting cross legged on the table glaring at the blond shinobi with its arms crossed.

"What's up boss? I was trying to take a nap?"

"I need you to deliver these to the Hokage and Kazekage immediately. Its of the upmost importance."

At Naruto's serious tone the toad lost his glare and quickly grabbing the scrolls, saluted the blonde and disappeared once more.

Unlike the usual questions that would have risen if Naruto would have did that, the wizards chose to remain mute. Naruto wasn't sure if it was because they realized he and the others didn't get any rest the night before or if they could sense he wasn't in his normal free spirited mood. Either way he was grateful for their silence.

He might not have known them long, he realized as he moved to return to the others, but he doubted that such noiselessness was a normal occurrence for these people.

…

Itachi frowned as he looked towards the floating apparitions in front of him. He was sure he had felt civilians back home with greater killing intent than these creatures. Dementors, he remembered they were called, were a lot more frightful from afar.

"This place is dreary. Even more so than the field we landed in when we first got here."

Itachi glanced at his partner from the corner of his eye. "We shall be swift, then."

The Uchiha shunshined towards the top floor of the sheltered prison. Kisame following after him a few seconds later, walking before coming to a stop in front of a dark hollow holding cell.

"You are Rosier?" Itachi questioned loudly, his voice echoing with the quiet of the corridor.

It was a few moments but the two ninja finally got there answer from a round of psychotic laughter coming from the shadows.

By the time the Dementors alerted the aurors the three were already long gone.

…

Shikamaru listened quietly the sounds of Ino and Sakura working on the still unconscious Kankuro were in the forefront of his mind. He was never so grateful to have returned to the strange magical school. He lazily opened an eye as he heard the door open.

The genius honestly thought that it would be Madame Pomfrey or McGonagall, hell even Dumbledore coming to check on him telling him to pull his head out of his ass, Luna Lovegood wasn't someone on his list of potential people to give him a lecture.

"Would you like to talk about it?" she asked quietly daintily sitting on the floor across from him looking at him expectantly.

"You have a lot of balls you know that kid?" he sighed tiredly when she merely shrugged her shoulders in reply looking through him almost demanding an answer from him.

"She likes you, you know." she said matter of factually, "Jaguar, that is, she fancies you. I know it isn't my place but I really do wish you wouldn't be so cross with her anymore."

"How do you even know we're fighting?" Shikamaru asked quietly.

"Well for starters you've never forgotten your mask before." Shikamaru jumped up reaching for his face with one hand his trademark resting place for his mask with the other. He quickly put it on as Luna finished talking.

"Don't worry this is one of the abandoned classrooms. No one comes in here anymore." Shikamaru looked at her expectantly.

"I only came here because I sensed you were back and slightly irritated. Nothing bad can happen if you go back and talk to her." Luna advised him.

"Why do you care?" he asked quietly as she stood up and moved to the door.

"Well you ninja seem to be doing a pretty poor job of it so why not have someone temporarily take over that part for you all. And if that argument doesn't work think of it as a partial payment for risking your lives here."

And with that the strange girl left.

Shikamaru smiled under his mask. He would have to accept the 'payment' reason never mind the fact that they were hardly risking their lives at the moment.

Oh well what the girl didn't know didn't hurt her.

…

Kankuro was lost.

It was something he had never been before.

Everywhere he looked all that lay before him was a vast darkness. It was unsettling even more so than Gaara was in his youth.

"Who are you?"

The sand-nin turned at the unfamiliar voice finding a young woman standing behind him, appearing to be out of nowhere. She was pretty, looking at her clothes he was shocked to realize she was a witch, with short cut hair and hazel eyes.

"In my village it's rude to ask another's name without first offering your own." ever since the Uchiha had spoken those words to him and his siblings Kankuro often found himself repeating the phrase himself, it came to him second nature now.

The woman's eyes narrowed before she finally relented, "My name is Alice Longbottom."

…

The young warrior was distraught, she had never come across anything like this in her entire medical career.

Sakura sighed in frustration at hearing Naruto's mumbled reply. She didn't even bother responding to him as her chakra swept over Kankuro's still form. If she disliked magic before it was nothing compared to her current loathing she felt for it now.

Kankuro, for all intents and purposes, was as physically well as he was before he fell through the apparent hole in the sky. His nervous system however was completely shot, not to mention Ino who was as much of a genius as her father in the mind arts, couldn't get any reading from their patient.

"It's as if he locked himself inside his mind and now there's a fortress he's built and he's the only one with the key. Chances are once it finally gets through his mind that he's no longer being tortured he'll come out of it but …"

"But?" prodded Sakura quietly as she healed up what she could of his nervous system stopping in shock at Ino's answer.

"But that could take years, decades perhaps before that could happen."

Standing upright, Sakura cracked her neck before turning to Ino who after sometime looked up towards her pink haired friend.

"Is there anything you could do?"

"I could break the fortress down using force, but that doesn't bode too well for Kankuro. I don't think he'd appreciate being a vegetable too much. Or I could try to figure out how to sneak my way in. It's tricky and there are some slightly problematic outcomes." both girls grimaced as Ino said that, Sakura had a hunch as to what those problematic outcomes could be but decided to ask anyway.

"And those outcomes?"

"If by some miracle I get into the fortress, there's a chance if I don't find Kankuro in time I'll stay in the fortress locked inside forever … or at least until he dies."

"Aa. That is slightly problematic."

…

"Well toads are a little less creepy than slugs." Ron muttered to the group of Hogwarts students.

"For the wizarding world maybe but most of their village consists of civilians." argued Hermione

"According to all the books I've read that's hardly an argument." countered Draco, over the past few days he'd become increasingly more involved in their conversations, even Ron stopped the silly little comments made to rile up the Slytherin.

"What do you mean? What books?" fired off the bushy haired witch.

"Mostly history books, the guards' kind are extinct in our world. It's why Dumbledore got them from another realm." Draco answered not unkindly.

"What are they? And dimension hopping is a very serious branch of magic, Draco."

"Is the always honorable Gryffindor doubting the powers of the great Dumbledore?"

"Answer the question please." asked of the witch, with recent events transpiring, she had nearly forgotten about her search to find out what the guards were and she along with the other Gryffindors leaned in to hear his answer.

"Ninja. The guards are ninja and from what I gather they don't use magic. It's a completely different level of power from what I've read." Draco answered.

"You guys are nosy, you know that, don't you?"

At Naruto's voice Hermione gave off a girlish scream while Ron yelped and Harry and Draco just tensed up at the unexpected voice. All four students turning to the blonde who was looking at them all expectantly .

"You guys are special cases. You've already gotten past the other rules concerning us, so my only question is. Instead of snooping why don't you ask? I find it's a little less rude that way."

After Naruto's little speech and the now shame filled looks on all of there faces it was too much for the blonde and he burst into hysterical fits causing the four to glare at the blonde concurrently.

"Get what you deserve, kids." Naruto lectured smartly before getting hit in the face by a rather lumpy pillow.

"And I suppose I deserved that." laughed Naruto before tossing the pillow back to a now laughing Harry, officially diffusing the tension which had fallen the small bedroom.

...

Of Stranger Magic

Naruto x Harry Potter Crossover Story

Of Stranger Magic Chapter 19

Summary 1: "You two will be taking this mission. In fact, it'll probably be one of the most important missions of both of you lives." stated Tsunade tiredly, "Is there a particular reasoning for that Hokage-sama?" asked Shikamaru standing just a tad more straighter in his slouched posture. "Dumbledore-sensei is an old friend." Tsunade stated simply, "But Shishou-" "I said he was a friend, not that he was mine."

Summary 2: "I'm trusting you to do this for me Severus. It is of the upmost importance that you get those two to the headquarters as soon as possible." "Of course headmaster, but are you sure about these ninja?" "Absolutely. I believe we are in need of a stranger magic than our own."

Chapter Excerpt: The young warrior was distraught, she had never come across anything like this in her entire medical career. If she disliked magic before it was nothing compared to her current loathing she felt for it now.

Pairings: Sakura Haruno x Shikamaru Nara; Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

Minor Pairings: Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga; Naruto Uzumaki x Ino Yamanaka; Ron Weasley x Luna Lovegood; Harry Potter x Parvati Patil

Rated: M+

Dark Lunar Love


End file.
